Behind Enemy Lines
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: Part 2: Another year has come and our two victors haven't been living the comfortable life they thought they earned. Guilty thoughts still haunt them as the 77th Hunger Games begin. And this time the Capitol has a suprise.
1. Prologue: A Victor's Life

**I got all my tributes! Check the list on the first chapter to see where you are.**

**Anyway, if you didn't read my last story, this chapter might not make a lot of sense. Here is what our lovely victors have been up to.**

….

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

I wake up to a soft shaking on my shoulder. I lazily push the hand away. I get a small laugh in response.

"I wanted to let you sleep in, but it is getting late," Percy whispers to me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and open them. It was far past dawn. I can see the high morning light leaking through the drapes of my Victor Village house. Well, it is mine and Percy's now.

A lot has changed since I won the 76th Hunger Games. And I mean a lot. Not only was I in a house I could call my own, I found the perfect man to share it with, Persistence Wexler. He was the perfect fit for me. He was loud and cheerful, which balanced out my quiet nature. I never believed I could find "love" like Storm and Mimi, but I think I just might have.

"I took care of her, but you have to get her ready," Percy tells me. He looks at me with his large, chocolate eyes that almost always seem to be smiling and I instantly melt. "Oh, and happy Hunger Games."

Even my husband's warm eyes couldn't help my mood now. It was Reaping Day.

Percy leaves the room. Now, I'm alone. I sigh inwardly and get out of bed. I stroll into the large master bathroom and turn on the faucet. I splash the ice cold water on my face to fully make myself wake up. But that won't stop the nightmare I am living as of today.

"Have I ever told you that I love your bathroom?" Mimi asks, popping up like she always does. She looks at me expectantly to answer her question.

"Only about a million times," I say flatly and wipe my face of a soft, fluffy towel.

"Why so glum?" she asks more seriously, coming to stand next to me.

"It is my first year of mentoring and I am freaking out," I tell her honestly. She is one of the only people I had ever trusted and I felt I could tell her this.

"That the kids will die?"

"Among other things," I say with a sigh, but don't continue.

"You have to tell him sometime," she says.

"Tell him how much you miss him?" Eris says, popping up late as usual. But she always manages to make that no splash entry into our conversation.

"Among other things," Mimi says, mimicking me.

"I just don't know…"

I am interrupted by the cries of an infant across the hall from my room. "Better go. Baby me is crying," Mimi says.

"You forgot the other mi again," I say with an eye roll.

"No, I didn't," she trills before disappearing. Eris shakes her head at the place Eris had been standing and waves me out of the room, before also disappearing.

I smile to myself and walk out of the bathroom and my own room and into the nursery. Although I know people think you're crazy if you see people who aren't there, but they always manage to make me feel better. I know that sounds selfish of me, to have them making me feel better when I can never fix what happened to them. I will always be in their debt.

As I enter the nursery, the crying instantly stops. My baby knows when I am here. I walk over to the crib and lean over the side. She was only two months old, but she was already so beautiful. I pick her up out of the crib and rock her.

"What's wrong Mimi?" I ask though I know she can't tell me. I look down at her and she opens her big, grey eyes. All she does is stare at me, but that is something.

"Season, we have to go," Percy yells from downstairs. I then hear a chorus of laughter and I know the other tributes are here to walk with us.

I groan and look down at my baby. "I'm glad they are letting you come with me. I wouldn't have been able to handle that by myself."

I try to dress Mimi quickly, but I get stuck on whether I should make her wear a coat or not. It was particularly freezing, but it wasn't warm either. I hear more people yelling my name, so I opt to take the jacket and put it on her if I feel it gets to chilly.

I put her back in the crib and run to get my own dress on. I slip on a green, empire waist dress and yank a brush through my long hair. I remember when I wore it short before the Games, but it grew out during them and I left it like that. Percy says he loves it long anyway.

I slip on a pair of ballet flats and go to get Mimi. I remember to take her jacket and I hurry downstairs.

"There she is, the newest Hunger Games victor. What took you so long?" Brutus asks. I want to shoot him a look of disgust, one he deserves for every time he talks, but I manage to fend off the urge.

"I have a baby if you haven't notices," I say. Brutus laughs along with the rest of the victors and their spouses and we all start to head out the door.

I am glad I brought Mimi's jacket, because it is quite chilly. With the help of Percy, I slide her jacket on. Then we walk along with the rest of the group out of Victor Village and into what in my opinion is the better part of District 2.

Percy always keeps animate conversations with the victors. They always laugh at his jokes and agree with his opinions. Whenever we are with these people, I think he should have been the victor, not me.

"Oh, please. He could have never been a victor," Elena scoffs from next to me.

I don't respond, but inside I am steaming. She always shows up when she has something insulting to say.

"Oh, and good luck getting a bunch of kids killed," she says with that smile I thought I finally put a stop to. But Elena always has a ways of coming back.

I hug my baby tighter and try to keep with the group. I wasn't ready for the regular Hunger Games, but now I have a new Hunger Games to coach.

"And you'll fail, as I knew you would at one point," Elena sneers.

"I didn't fail at killing you," I snarl under my breath.

"Did you say something sweetie?" Percy asks and of course, the rest of the group stops to listen.

"Oh, I was just…whispering something to the baby. You know, to calm her," I say, covering up my slip.

Percy and everyone else accept the answer and go back to their excited conversation. I walk on, but now I was more desperate. Elena was right, I can't do this. I will fail after all.

**District 12 Victor Storm Loret's POV**

I do not accept the soft knock at my door. Instead, I bury my head deeper into my covers. I don't want to go to the Reaping, let alone coach the kids who will be picked. This year was going to be especially awful for those poor tributes, with the new game plan. Teams are always backstabbers; I learned that watching the recaps.

The recap, the most awful moment of my life. Watching the deaths of kids I had known was terrifying. Marina's would have to be the worst. She stabbed herself and I think it was partially my fault.

Think about this makes me burrow even deeper into my bed. If I had the choice, I would never leave.

"Storm, Peeta is here," Sky yells up to me.

I mumble something in gibberish and ignore my sister's continuing yells. I have had a lot of practice tuning her out.

The soft steps in my room force my head out of hiding. I see Peeta standing there, arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," I mumble and turn so I am not facing him.

This does not make him leave. Instead, he opens my shades, sending in violent rays of light. "Dude!"

"The Reaping is in an hour and you are not leaving me alone," he tells me.

"Get Katniss or Haymitch to do it," I moan, put my head back under the covers.

"No way, they will kill me if I ask them now," he tells me. He shoves me out of the bed on to the uninviting floor. "So, get ready!"

Peeta walks out of the room. I am tempted to get back into bed, but I force myself to get ready. The one good thing about any of this is that while in the Capitol I will see Season again.

I stalk downstairs, finally dressed and ready. I ignore my sister's yelling, telling me to eat. Instead, I just follow Peeta out the door.

We don't bother waiting for Katniss or Haymitch; instead we just walk into town. The people in town wave at us as we pass. I ignore the waves. I am just not a people person anymore.

We stop at Peeta's family's bakery. He stops to talk to his brothers, leaving me by myself. Now, all I can do is stare at bread.

"Hi, Storm," a voice chirps from behind me. I turn to see Lei Molson standing behind me. She was wearing a blue reaping dress with a black bow in her hair. She is always called beautiful around town, but whenever I see her red hair, I think of Mimi.

"Hi," I say flatly. The last thing I need is to talk to a girl who might be reaped.

"So, are you ready for today?" she asks.

"Um…" I desperately search for Peeta to save me from this, but he must have gone to the back. Now I have to answer her question. "I guess," I answer with a shrug.

"I'm kind of nervous," she admits. I nod absent mindedly and continue to search for Peeta. "Who are looking for?"

"Peeta," I answer automatically. "We have to get to the Reaping early." That was a total lie, but she doesn't seem to catch it.

"You know, I was wondering, that maybe after the Games, if you…" she trails off, nervous by the look of her flushed face.

"Look, Lei…" I start.

"I know, I know," Lei says with a sigh. "You are still hung up on Mimi, but if you would just think about it. Please?"

Peeta chooses the perfect time to show up. Now, I don't have to answer her question. I pull Peeta out the door of the bakery, waving a quick good-bye to Lei.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks once we are out the door.

"You know, Lei was asking me to hang out with her after the Games," I tell Peeta.

He looks at me with a smile. "She's really great, you should do it."

"I can't," I tell him with a shake of my head.

"You have to let go of Mimi. She would have wanted you to," Peeta tells me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think I will ever get over her," I say with a depressed sigh.

"I would try," Peeta says with an apologetic look.

_Peeta if it were only that easy. I let myself let go only once and that didn't end up good for me._

…

**I hope you liked the little view of what Season and Storm have been up to. Bonus points if you can guess their secret. The first four Reapings will be put either tomorrow morning or Wednesday morning. **

**I would love reviews on this chapter and make sure to check the list. Carpe Diem!**

**-Emma**


	2. Reapings 1, 2, 3, and 4

**So, here are the first four Reapings. It's a bit weird not writing with my original characters anymore, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it.**

**And congrats to BrasilLove for guessing the secret correctly. I am not going to say it yet, but see if you can figure it out as well.**

…

**District 1 Emmegarde "Emma" Stewart's POV**

"Miss. Emma, Miss. Emma," my maid, Vienna, says frantically. She is already in my large suite, pulling open blinds that send in the mid morning sun. I groan and pull the covers over my head.

"Miss. Emma, you have to wake up for the Reapings," Vienna tells me. I pull the covers so that only my face is showing.

"You know, if I don't go they will hardly notice," I argue. Suddenly, I shoot up into the sitting position, the light bulb practically shining over my head. "Or I can pretend I'm on death's door. They probably won't even…" I trail off when I see the look Vienna is giving me. My shoulders instantly slouch back down. I couldn't miss the Reaping today. I was going to volunteer.

Vienna sets a tray of eggs and orange juice down on my bed and goes into my closet to assemble my Reaping outfit. I gulp down the orange juice to get rid of the sudden dryness in my throat, but I ignore the eggs. Vienna should know by now I only take my eggs poached.

I gingerly get out of bed, not wanting to finally let my feet touch the ground. Vienna has just finished laying out my outfit, the deep purple dress that ends a little below my knees with a deep neckline and fitted bodice. My little gold pumps and my chocker would finish the look perfectly.

I get dressed quickly then wait for Vienna to come finish my hair. When, she doesn't come, I roll my eyes and call down for her.

"Um, Vienna! My hair doesn't do itself!" I yell. Vienna hurries up the stairs, tripping over one as she comes which makes me giggle. Finally, she comes into my room, brush in hand.

While Vienna is doing my usual French braid down the side, I admire myself in the mirror. "Vienna," I sigh. "How can anyone be this pretty?"

"Well, you are, Miss. Emma," she mutters and continues to braid.

"I know that," I say with an eye roll. "But how is it possible?"

It must be possible because I am looking at perfection in the mirror. My 5'10 stature, hour glass figure made perfect by this dress, and my tan skin all make for the perfect guy killer. Add that to my long, curly, russet hair and my deep hazel eyes and you have perfection. No wonder Mimi lost, she wasn't pretty enough to get sponsors.

"Miss. Emma, your parents wish to speak to you," Vienna tells me once she is done with my hair.

"Yeah, yeah," I say still admiring my hair. Vienna gives me that look that she must have been perfecting for years that tells me she is as annoyed as possible, so I decide to just see what my parents want.

I take my time walking downstairs and wander into the kitchen where my parents are standing, taking amongst themselves.

"Ah, Emma," my father says, coming around to give me a tight hug. Now I know exactly what this is about. Time to put on my show face.

"Dear," my mother, Glitz, a past Hunger Games victor starts. "We know it must be hard today, being the day your sister was sent to her death, but we want you to know everyone is here for you."

If they were here for me they would tell me I was always their favorite and Mimi's death meant nothing. But no, instead I get "We are so sorry. Mimi was sooo amazing." It's like they don't even care I am still alive.

"Thank you mommy," I say bringing tears to my own eyes about how amazing of a performer I am.

"Oh, sweetie," my mom says, running over to me. She manages to get me into a hug, but I know I should leave before this gets to corny.

"Got to go, mom," I say, running out the door, of my Victors Village house.

I would show them that they don't need Mimi. I was going to be better than Mimi ever was. I am going to win.

**Leif Daniel's POV**

I click off the TV before the recap gets to the short segment on Storm and Mimi, the couple from opposite worlds as the like to call it. I could barely watch the romance when it was going on live. I am just torturing myself watching it over and over again. But watching the recaps is the only way I get to see Mimi's face anymore.

Mimi Stewart, my best friend since I was five. We had gotten in and out of fights together and pretty much did everything best friends do. I didn't know how much I loved her until I watched her and Storm in the Games. But no matter how hard I try, I can't hate Storm. He really did love her and tried to keep her safe.

My mother is calling me to get to the Reaping and I hear my little sister, Cordelia yelling as well, probably just because she thinks its fun. I scramble into my red dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. I run back downstairs into my kitchen. My mother begins scolding me over my tardiness, but I am already too far out the door for her to catch me.

I run down my street, but halt when I see Erik coming. I wave him over. "You late too?"

"Yeah, but Id don't really care. Good luck today," Erik tells me.

I nod the same, but he won't be going anyway. I will be.

We walk along the back way to get the square. Most people don't come this way because it is where the lesser people live, the ones who don't have much money. We make it out of the back way and into the grand town square.

We are almost there when someone bumps into me. "It's called walking," the girl sneers. I chorus of girls giggle behind me. I should have known from the voice. I turn to see Emma and her "Diamonds".

"If it isn't Leif Daniels. I always knew you were a clumsy one," Emma comments. The girls nod in agreement, but I could see a few of them blushing. Emma hates to admit it, but all the girls in her little clique are attracted to me. I was tall, tan, fit, and I have heard I have a great smile. I wink at the girls and they all start to giggle again. This gets Emma fuming.

"Come on. We don't want a klutz to ruin are outfits," Emma says, walking away with her head held high. The girls walked behind her, but all of them took at least one look back.

"Emma really hates you," Erik comments. I nod and we make our way to the 17 year olds roped area. We stand there just waiting for the Reapings to begin.

The mayor starts up the usual history of Panem. I've heard it so many times; I think I could say it. When that is finally complete, our escort comes to the mic.

"Ladies first," she squeals after a long ramble mostly about herself. "Shimmer Conners!"

I want to laugh as one of Emma's little diamonds makes her way to the stage, terrified I'm sure.

"Any volunteers?" our escort asks.

"I volunteer!" exclaims a confident voice. My eyes go wide with surprise them shrink back down. I had forgotten Emma was going to do this. She lies to everyone by saying it is to avenge her sister's death, but I know she just wants to outshine Mimi.

"Time for the men. Erik Mousely!" Now my eyes are really wide as I watch Erik make his way on stage. I wait for the escort to call for volunteers.

When she does, I make sure to make my voice loud and clear. "I volunteer!"

I make my way up the stage stairs, passing Erik on the way up. He gives me an apologetic look, most likely feeling sorry for me. Not because I was going, but because my District partner was Emma.

But I would just have to get passed that. I was doing this for Mimi and I was going to win, with Emma or not.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

I wake up to someone shifting out of my bed. I grab the person's arm, pulling them back. "Leaving so soon?" I ask.

The boy laughs, but still gets up. I want to call him back over here, but I can't seem to remember his name. It was something stupid, I know that for sure.

I get up as well and slip on my fluffy robe. The boy was by the window, slipping on his own clothes. I yawn and walk over to where he is standing. I kiss him while his is heading out the window and he, of course, kisses back.

"Livia!" my nanny, Titania, yells up to me. I hear her loud footsteps coming up the stair.

"Shoot," I mutter, breaking the kiss. I shove Cupid (that was his name!") out the window and slam it shut just in time. I hear Cupid give a cry of pain, but I ignore it. He could have gotten me in trouble if I hadn't done that.

Titania enters the room. I try to act as innocent as possible, but that is hard around her.

"Livia, I know that was a boy," Titania says with a sigh.

Looks like I can drop the act. "So?"

"Your mother will not appreciate all your…friends," Titania says.

"Like my mother is ever home," I say with an eye roll. "You are the only one who cares."

I barely know my parents. My mother owns her own business that she is always expanding. She might be home on average about two weeks out of a year. My dad left when I was 10 for his mistress and I haven't seen him since. I don't think my mother even notices. My older siblings are too busy with their own life and my younger siblings don't understand.

But I am glad Titania cares. At least someone cares enough about me to talk with me about it. But I am still not stopping.

"Just get dressed," Titania says with a defeated sigh. "This is your year after all." She walks out of the room mumbling something I can't hear. Whatever it is, it is her problem, not mine.

But she is right, it's my year. I was chosen out of the trails. I wish I wasn't. This year, the Games are going to have teams. How elementary is that? I would prefer to play it on my own like I always do. Whatever, I just won't participate.

I walk into my closet and pull out my favorite purple, blue, and green floral dress. I slip it over my head and let it fall to 4 inches above me knee. I make sure the silk vertical ruffles look right down the front and back and I adjust the neckline's collar that looks like a necklace with its studs and beads.

I glance in the mirror and like I always I love what I see. My tall, thin body is perfect in the dress. I leave my dark brown, wavy hair flowing to my shoulder blades. My huge brown eyes were definite guy attracters. My pale, perfect skin and angular features finish my look. The one thing I despise is this despicable birth mark on right collarbone, but that is nothing concealer won't fix.

I slip on my silver pumps, grab my platinum bracelet that will be my District token, and run downstairs. In the kitchen, my fraternal twin brother and sister are arguing as usual.

"I got it first!" my sister, Julia, screams.

"No, I did!" my brother, Cassian, screams back. I groan and walk out of the kitchen. Titania is in the living room, knitting what looks like socks. She looks up at me when I come in.

"Do you want your coat?" she asks.

"It's not even cold," I say though my voice is a little hollowed. Maybe I am having regrets about volunteering.

"Good luck," Titania says to me. She doesn't get up to hug me or anything, but for some reason I want her to. But she never will after I told Titania her hugs sicken me when I was five.

I walk out the door, not looking back. I will win this year and not one person will stop me. But deep down I know that is only a hope.

**Regulus St. James's POV**

"So, no littler sisters or brothers today?" my cousin, Leonidas asks me.

I shake my head. "They are walking with my parents." Leonidas knows that I always am fond of taking my siblings places with me. I love them to death. But today was the Reaping. In fact, I didn't want them to even come today and watch me volunteer. I had one the training, which makes me required to volunteer.

"What's up Leo, Reggie?" Pluto Ictus, my friend, asks us.

"You know I hate it when you call me Reggie," I tell him.

"Same with Leo," Leonidas adds.

"Yes, but by calling you that we all have stupid names. And speaking of stupid names, here comes Cupid," Pluto says with a grin. I turn to see Cupid running to catch up to us while trying to put on a shoe. His hair was a mess. It looks like someone had been pulling at it…

"You didn't," I say with a grimace.

"Oh, but I did," Cupid says. "And you were wrong."

"Told you," Pluto says with a smirk, but it was directed more at me than Cupid.

"So did I," Leonidas adds.

"Now you're the only one in the group who hasn't been with Livia Drusus," Pluto says.

"And I really care," I mutter sarcastically.

The other three begin chatting about Livia while I walk with them in silence. I don't care for that girl and I surprised more people don't like her. I will have to try to like her though. She is my District partner.

I don't even think Livia would be attracted to me. She seems to go for the small, weak looking guys. I am neither. I am tall, though I am also lanky. I have shaggy blonde hair, small, brown eyes, roman features, and a crooked smile. I have never seen a guy taller than 5'11 with Livia. And this gives me the perfect excuse not to go with her.

We reach the town center. Leonidas bids us a good luck and goes back to where the parents and families stand. The rest of us go to the spot for eighteen year olds.

While waiting, I spot Season Vitale with her new baby getting up on to the stage with the help of Brutus though she doesn't seem to want his help. Season and I used to be neighbors before she won the Games. I was relieved she won because though I only ever talked to her for a few seconds, I had always liked her.

Season spots me looking at her and waves. I look down blushing and pretend to straighten the black vest over my white dress shirt. I happen to glance down at the jade ring on my finger, the ring that unfortunately won me the trails.

But I was ready for this. That's what I told myself anyway.

**Victor Season Vitale's POV**

I slide into the seat with my name on it and try to sooth Mimi. She doesn't like Brutus much either. I scan the crowd and see so many kids, two not knowing what they are getting themselves into.

Although all the other victors knew what kids were going in based on the trails, I had refused to participate. I didn't want to help decide which kid might go to their death.

My eyes land on Regulus St. James, my old next door neighbor. He is looking at me strangely. But the minute I meet his eyes he pretends to fix his vest. I smile to myself. I didn't know Regulus that well, but he seemed sweet.

The mayor starts the History of Panem and then on to the victors. When a victor's name is called they are supposed to stand up and accept applause.

"Season Vitale!" I stand, holding Mimi, and accept my applause. Mine is the longest since I was the newest victor. I brought needed respect to my District. We hadn't won in awhile.

I sit back down and watch as Elle Lass makes her way to the girl's ball. "Mel Rivers!"

A small girl makes her way up the steps. Elle doesn't have time to call for volunteers before a 17 year old steps up.

"Livia Drusus," she says when Elle asks for her name. That name rings a bell for me. I might have heard about her around town and I don't think it was for a good reason.

Elle steps over to the boys' bowl and pulls out a name. "Vulcan St. James!"

A little 12 year old comes up on to the stage. There is no murmur of grief like in other Districts for the young tribute. Someone will replace him.

"Volunteers?" Elle asks, smiling because she actually had time to ask this time.

"I volunteer," a voice calls. It is Regulus St. James. I don't move a muscle, not wanting anyone to think I don't want him to volunteer. I don't know if he is doing this for his brother or if he was actually chosen. One thing I do know is that I wish it wasn't him.

I watch as the tributes shake hands and are whisked away by Peacekeepers. Brutus and I are always taken over to a train that will escort us to the Capitol. Elle is right behind us.

"Won't these Games be exciting!" she asks. Brutus is nodding enthusiastically, but I just look down. Why couldn't I have one the 78th Hunger Games and then got to coach a normal Games?

**District 3 Aaron Ashling's POV**

"Aaron! What is taking so long?" my mother yells up to me. I ignore her and just continue to stare into the mirror. I am not staring because I love the reflection of myself. Sure my raven color hair is nice and my blue eyes are captivating, but nothing worth staring at like I'm doing. I just don't want to go to the Reaping.

My sister was sent to her death last year because of the stupid Reapings. When she came in 6th all because of that stupid girl Elena, I never wanted to deal with anyone ever again. I ran away and lived in the trees for a week before I was found. Of course, the mayor's son couldn't just disappear. It would cause a panic.

I trudge downstairs into the kitchen. My father and mother looked extra depressed today over Leita as they should be.

"Well, son, good luck," he says, handing me some toast for breakfast.

"Good luck to you too," I grumble. I do hope he can make it through the history and treaty.

I am about to walk out the door when my mother comes to me. She straightens my white dress shirt and tries to give me a kiss on the forehead. I duck away and run out the door, right passed Emma.

"Wait up," she yells from behind me. She dashes to catch up. "Are you okay?"

"When am I ever okay?" I growl.

"Are worse than usual?" she asks, still calm. Emma is the only one who can deal with my hostile behavior.

"It's just…" I start.

"Leita," she finishes. She always knew Leita very well just like she now knows me. "You will be okay," she assures me and gives me a hug.

"I wish," I mumble, but accept the hug. I need it now more than ever. Reaping day is depressing no matter who you are.

**Bella Cauthen's POV**

"Bella!" my friend, Margaret yells to me. I am walking to the Reaping with Greggs and Tag, but we turn to wait for her. She gives me a hug. I look at her in a floral pink dress and begin to laugh.

"Did they make you do it, Maggie?" I ask to mess with her. She shoots me a look to shut up while I laugh along with Greggs and Tag.

"I see they got you too," she comments, noting my French braided blond hair. My mother and sisters, Shila and Maddy, forced me into it. I had begged my father and brothers to help, but they got to play football while my girlish sisters did my hair.

"Yes, but I am not wearing a dress," I tell her. No, I am wearing my favorite, frame swallowing, white t-shirt, faded black pants, and red high tops. The outfit makes my 5'3 stature and slim features look even tinier, but I don't care. I was not about to wear a dress to the Reapings.

"Whatever," Margaret mutters, defeated. I always win anyway.

We reach the town center rather quickly. Margaret, Tag, and I head for the 17 year olds roped area while Greggs heads over for the 18 one. I am about to enter when a Peacekeeper stops me.

"The 15 year olds are that way," he tells me.

Of course, this is just what I need. "I am 17," I tell him politely, but underneath my fake smile, is a deadly stare. He looks into my always innocent eyes and can't find a trace of lying.

"You are?" The Peacekeeper looks at my friends for confirmation and they nod. "I'm sorry," he says, scratching his head. He walks away awkwardly. I wait until he is out of earshot before I start to laugh. Soon, Tag and Margaret are laughing too.

I scoot into the roped area and wait for the main event. The mayor steps up to the mic. He looks really depressed and it seems hard for him to get the History and victors finished. I remember he lost his daughter, Leita last year.

Maggie Gale, her hair as red as ever, comes up in a much better mood. I elbow Margaret. "There'd the girl who has your name," I say like I do every year. She elbows me back hard.

"Ladies," Maggie chirps and picks a name out of the bowl. "Bella Cauthen!" As usual, snickers follow. For some reason, I don't feel as scared as I should. I walk up the stage and wait for volunteers who don't come. District 3 hasn't had any volunteers in awhile.

"Gentlemen!" Maggie walks over to the guy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Aaron Ashling!"

The crowd does not hide the gasps. The mayor's son walks shakily to the stage. It is not because of who he is; it is that last year his sister got reaped too. Two years in a row was just awful.

Everyone seems to care, but no one dares to risk their own life to express this care. The mayor walks up to the mic to read the usual treaty of Treason, but he can't make it through without beginning to cry. He is escorted off the stage and Maggie hurries to finish it.

Aaron and I shake hands. He seems strong enough. Maybe I can take him to victory with me.

**District 4 CeCe Splash's POV**

I put down the sail of my boat and lie out on the deck. I soak in the sun's rays and just relax. It was Reaping day. It may seem horrible, but it was actually the best day of the year. No one is out on the water and instead of just working, I get to actually sail.

So, no one is allowed to be out on the water today, but I am out so far no one will notice. The water was such an escape from my ordinary life. Taking care of my three siblings, Fin, Mark, and Sprinkle, is always hard. Add a full day job and an abusive father and you've got a horror lifestyle.

"You're not supposed to be sailing," a voice tells me. It alarms me at first, but it doesn't sound like the voice of Peacekeeper. More like the voice of a boy my age.

I don't bother opening my eyes when responding. I was getting to relax and this boy was not ruining it. "Then why are you here?"

"How did you know I wasn't some Peacekeeper or adult?" the boy asks in a more masculine voice.

In spite of myself, I smile at his weak attempt to act macho. "It wasn't the voice, I can tell you that," I say sarcastically.

"But, you do think I'm funny," he says, back in his pre-puberty voice.

"No, I don't," I snap slightly. Why won't this boy go away? Finally, I open my eyes to see who I was dealing with.

It was a boy my age on a sail boat of his own. In fact it was Jayse. I can't believe I didn't recognize his voice. He has the same dark brown hair and blue eyes. I am so stupid for not realizing it before.

He is looking at me, grinning. "Just realized it was me?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Sure," he says, rolling his own eyes.

"Jay, you are so stupid," I tell him. I lie back on the deck, closing my eyes.

"Not as stupid as you," he tells me. "I'm glad I found you, its Reaping day and you are late"

I look up at him again. He is in a nice, ironed white dress shirt and navy blue pants. "Crap," I mutter and scramble into the small room in my sailboat. I pull and tug on my sky blue, sleeveless dress that goes down to my knees. I tug on my silver, three quarter sleeve jacket. I put my caramel colored hair in pigtails. They make me look younger than I am, but if I get picked people might think I am more innocent than I look. I glance in the mirror. My emerald eyes still look bloodshot, but I couldn't do anything about that now.

While looking at myself in the mirror, I start to worry. My name is in that ball so many times. I needed to do it to save my family. My siblings need to eat. If I am picked, I don't know what they will do. The Wilsons, my neighbors, will watch them, but for how long? Soon enough, they would have to work long days like me.

I shake all the negative thoughts out of my head. I have to think positive. I have to.

I run back up on to the deck to see my sail was already up. Jayse is already gone. I try to steer as quickly as possible back to the dock. Jayse is there waiting.

"Nice of you to wait," I say to him.

"Very nice," he comments. I think I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but I must be seeing things.

"Let's just go," I say, grabbing his arm to pull him along.

I am scared of the Reaping, but the only thing to do is to get it over with.

**Jayse Summers's POV**

I couldn't believe I was walking to the Reaping with CeCe. Well, I was walking behind her and her friend, Lilly, but they try to keep me in the conversation.

I have had a crush on CeCe for awhile. She would never notice even though I always compliment her and help her with her siblings. But she is always just too busy to notice.

I am the son of the owner of a large shipping company. I have all the money I need and I try to give it to CeCe whenever I can. On most occasions, she doesn't accept. But sometimes I lie and say I will watch her siblings while she works. I watch them for about an hour and give her a huge amount of money, far more than that of a babysitter job. She accepts then and I can see the relief in her eyes. And I love when it is in her eyes. It makes her seem so much more at ease.

We reach the town square where the stage is bustling and so is the place below. The three of us manage to slip into the 13 year olds roped area. Then, we just wait.

Finally, the mayor steps up to the mic. The History is long and boring, but we have to live with it. Our escort, Ella Moss with her same pink hair, steps up to the mic next. She goes into her usual bubbly speech that always seems to be the same. She finally ends it and starts the real event.

"And our lady tribute is…CeCe Splash!"

My jaw drops in surprise and fear. I watch as CeCe makes her way on to the stage, her face wiped of emotion. But I know her better than I let on. In her eyes, I can see she is afraid.

"And the boy tribute is…Jayse Summers!"

Now my jaw is practically on the ground now. Not only is my long time crush in the Games, so am I.

What a pleasant day.

….

**The next Reapings will be out tomorrow or the next morning.**

**Please tell me if there are any problems with the characters and if not, tell me what you liked. Reviews are pleasant. Carpe Diem, it might help your tributes.**

**-Emma**


	3. Reapings 5, 6, 7, and 8

**Here are the next four Reapings. Man, I am tired. I hope you enjoy and I hope got the personalities right.**

….

**District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

I tap my pen on my desk repeatedly as I try to come up with a word that rhymes with orange. Things like these ruined aspiring poets.

"Knox Overstreet!" My mother screams from down below. Interruptions are just the thing I need right now. This poem needs to be perfect.

I continue to tap my pencil against the desk, staring down at what I have already written. "Knox! Charlie and Neil are already here!"

I groan in frustration. I ball up my current poem into a little ball and throw it across the room. I rake through my desk draw for one of the better poems I have written for Smarella Fletcher.

I race down the stairs in my plain white button down and black pants. I usual wear something like this every day so I wouldn't call it dressing up. My mother is yelling something at me, but I already have my shoes on and I'm out the door.

At the gate, I see arrogant Charlie leaning against my fence and likable Neil waving at me to get a move on.

"What took you so long?" Neil asks when I reach them.

"I was writing a poem," I tell them. I wave to paper in front of Neil's face only to have it snatched up by Charlie.

"Let's see, just like I suspected. It's a poem for Smarella Fletcher," Charlie says. I make a grab for it, but Charlie has always been fast. I see him reading it as I desperately try to get it back. Finally, Neil steps in and takes the paper.

"Can we just go to the Reaping?" he asks and shoves the paper back into my grasp. Charlie and I nod before starting to laugh. It had been all in good fun anyway.

We begin to walk to the town square. After awhile, a large group of girls begin to walk in front of us. Neil elbows me and points to the center of the group. "It's Smarella, now is your chance."

Suddenly, my mouth is overcome by dryness and I couldn't feel my legs. "I don't think so."

"Come on, you have fawning over this girl for years, now is when you tell her about it," Charlie says.

"I appreciate the support, but I think I can go a little longer without telling her," I stutter.

"No way, you are not chickening out. You need to seize the day," Neil says and gives me a shove forward. I almost lose my balance, but the shove leaves me inches away from the group and Smarella.

_Seize the day, seize the day._ I swallow up my fear and tap Smarella on the shoulder. She turns around with a smile that drops a few notches when she sees who it is. "Oh, Know Overstreet right?"

I nod. This was off to a good start; at least she knows my name. "Um, I wrote this for you. Here." I hand her the poem before turning right back around.

I go back to where Neil and Charlie were applauding me. "I didn't think you had the guts," Charlie says with a smirk.

"Good job," Neil says, patting me on the back.

Neil and Charlie begin craning their necks to get a closer look and see if she is reading it. Her friends are all crowded around her, trying to read as well. I see the smallest girl, a red head is two braids, craning to see over the others heads. I hear the giggles coming from the group.

But I sense a problem when Zack Anders comes up to Smarella. She instantly balls up my poem and throws it behind her. The two embrace while the others aw around them. Then, they all start walking again. I turn back towards my friends, not wanting to know what is happening to my poem.

"Hey, she isn't worth it," Neil tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Charlie nods. "There were a bunch of pretty girls in that group, you and I can get one of them. And if not you, we can still do me."

Neil shakes his head at Charlie. "Knox, in a way he is right. You should move on."

I shake my head and sigh. "There will ever be another girl like Smarella, ever."

**Nan Weatherall's POV**

I lean down to pick up the little balled up piece of paper off the ground. I begin to uncrumble it when someone taps on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" my friend, Cal, asks me. She notices the half crumbled piece of paper in my hand and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I didn't want the boy's poem to go to waste," I say with a shrug. I had noticed the guy around school before. He was cute with dark blonde hair that skims his shoulders, deep brown eyes, and medium build. But he was not Smarella's type. He was too brooding and thoughtful while she liked tough guys like Zack.

"Typical Smarella, letting a sweet gesture go to waste. Half the guys in District 5 are in love with her and she picks brainless Zack Anders. Why do we hang out with her again?" Cal asks as we begin to walk again. "I mean she is like, 4 years older than us."

"She's nice if you get to know her," I say in Smarella's defense. I wasn't Smarella's best friend, but it was nice to hang out with a girl like her. She made you feel more popular.

"Yeah, okay," Cal snorts.

We continue walk when I get a tap on the shoulders. I turn to see a boy who is about 17 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Neil and I was wondering if I can get that poem you are holding back. My friend worked a long time on that."

I look down at the paper and hand it back to Neil. Smarella would never read it anyway. "Thanks," the boy says before running back to his friends.

"He was cute," Cal says with a nod. I roll my eyes and pull her along.

We reach the town square just in time and run into the 13's area. The mayor is just stepping up to the mic, about to ramble about a history people know like the back of their hand.

At last, our bored looking District announcer steps up to the mic. "Ladies," she says in a Capitol accent that makes her sound more energetic than she looks. "Nan Weatherall!"

My legs feel like the melted to the ground, but I manage to make it up the stairs with a sullen expression. The escort mutters some kind of congratulations before moving right on to the boys.

"Knox Overstreet!" I don't let any emotion on my face show, but I know that was the boy with the poem. He emerges from the 17s and walks on to the stage.

After the mayor finishes the lame Treaty, Knox and I are supposed to shake hands. But I don't meet his eyes when I do. Something tells me his emotion might make me cry.

**District 6 Evangeline "Angel" Carner**

I make sure to be downstairs early than I usually am. Since it was Reaping day, I get to see my father and sister. I adjust my simple, graying white dress and yank a brush through my strawberry blonde hair. I glance in the mirror, hating my girlish appearance, but run downstairs none the less.

I get to the kitchen to find no one there. My father and the rest of my family must not be up yet. Being Reaping day, I decide I should make a nice breakfast.

I cook the last of our eggs and serve the last of our ration bread. I put in on the table I had set and wait for my family.

The food is beginning to get cold when the first pair of footsteps can be heard rushing down the stairs. My sister, Krisa, appears.

"You made breakfast?" she asks in surprise. She is usually the one to make us breakfast. She slides into the seat across from mine and looks at me expectantly.

"I may not do it every day, but that doesn't mean I can't do it at all," I say with a shrug. I am insulted she doesn't think I could do this by myself, but I don't want to snap at her. This is one of the only days my whole family can be together since my mom died.

Another set of footsteps are coming down the stairs. My younger brothers, Jim and Gram, come into the kitchen, struggling to put on his glasses. "Breakfast!"

Jim scrambles to get into his chair, already shoveling in eggs. "Hey," I exclaim. "We are waiting for dad!"

Gram and Jim don't listen and continue to fill up on the food I had prepared. Krisa looks at me apologetically, but says nothing to stop the too.

"Why are we waiting for dad?" We turn to see our father standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"To eat," I tell him, motioning to the seat beside me.

"I can sit for a few minutes, but then you two have to go," he says to me and Jim. We nod and he takes his seat.

The next five minutes are full of cheerful chatter and laughs. It is a shame when Jim and I have to go for the Reaping.

Every year is the same. My father waves us off and we walk to the town center together. Jim as always rocket ahead of me. I walk slower, looking around for Kalissa, my best friend.

"Angel!" Kalissa calls from behind me. I turn and wave then wait for her to catch up. "What's up?"

"Well, you know…"

"Come on!" Jim yells, cutting me off. Kalissa and I share a look and go to catch up with Jim, getting reaped the farthest thing from our minds.

**Alex Reathers's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask yet again. But Milkah still doesn't respond. He just looks straight ahead and keeps walking. The Reaping is probably bringing back a lot of memories.

Milkah is one of my best friends, one who I made last year after the Reaping when his sister, Kadance was entered in the Games. He was too, but Bailey Lees saved him. Milkah has been very silent ever since.

We enter the town square in that same silence. Milkah practically runs to the 15 section and I know why. He just wants to get this over with and so do I.

The mayor clears his throat to get everyone's attention and jumps right into the History of Panem. He reads through the victors quickly since there aren't many and let's our District escort start.

"Nice to be here," Gulf says in her same, peppy voice. She gets the ball rolling quickly and goes over to the girl's bowl.

"Evangeline Carner!" she calls out. A 12 year old girl makes her way out of her roped area. I can see the fear in her eyes, but she isn't crying like most 12 year olds do when they are reaped. She makes her way silently up the stairs and takes her place.

"Boys! Alex Reathers!" Gulf calls. Some boy is pushing me forward and I have no choice, but to walk on to the stage. Gulf is babbling something in my ear as I get into my spot, but I ignore her. All I can think of are how my parents are reacting to this.

Or how I want to react to this. I am suddenly feeling like a 12 year old, wanting to cry.

**District 7 Everleigh "Ever" Lancast's POV **

I rub some foundation over the red mark on my face. I hate the feel of it on my skin, so unnatural, but I need to cover up the mark or my parents might get too worried.

Zane wanted to have another "talk" with me after breakfast with me, my parents, and his mother. It was because I had called him out on one of his mistakes about my trading business. It wasn't my fault that I was smarter than him about trading, but he would say it was. And I would have to believe him.

I look at myself in the mirror and hate the image. My brown hair seemed to lifeless, my brown eyes to big for my face, my skin to tan, and my body to small. My mother always says I was blessed with such looks, but Zane always says I should be lucky I wasn't worse looking. And I believed him again.

It is safe to say Zane has become my life. It doesn't matter that everyone else I care about hates him, I love him more than I should. We have been together for so long, I feel like I have to. And it has to get better sometime right?

I make sure the mark is almost unnoticeable then go out the door. My mother has laid out a simple red dress that has a deep V-neck and falls to my knees in ruffles of blue gray fabric. I slip on the heels my mother always makes me wear and I put my hair half in a ponytail and let the rest of my hair hang loose in its usual waves.

I tromp downstairs and go back into the kitchen. My mother is the only one there. My older sister Teylor must have taken my younger sister Sunny to the Reaping. Zane is gone too and I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulder.

"You look very nice," my mother comments, incepting me. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Just a little," I say casually. My mother has always been very observant.

"Zane left," my mother says, trying to remain subtle, but I know what she is getting at. She is always trying to get me to break up with Zane and I always tell her I don't want to.

"Yes, I am walking with Melody," I tell her.

"What about Faylen and Dayla?" she asks.

"They are busy," I tell her, but that is a lie. They just don't want to walk with me. They say I have changed. I am sure they'll forgive me soon enough though.

"Well, you should get going," my mother says. I sigh about this whole thing. My mother and I used to be so close, now she seems to be holding me at arm's length. I wish it could be different. "Are you ready for the Reaping?"

"Yes," I say softly. I know what she is about to ask.

"How many?"

"How many what?" I ask, playing dumb.

"How many times is your name in the bowl?" she asks, pursing her lips.

"I don't know, twenty or so," I say, very softly.

I can see the disappointment. The lifestyle I live does not require me to take out tesseraes, but Zane feels like we should. And my mother knows that.

"I would go now," she says, shaking her head.

I nod and don't say anymore to her, though I am desperate to feel close to her again. But I know being close to her means leaving Zane and that is something I will never do.

I walk out the door, slipping on the gold ring Zane gave me. I like to think of it as an engagement ring, but that is one thing my parents can control. They will not let me marry anytime soon.

Melody is already waiting at my gate and I walk over to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I say flatly and begin to walk with her. But I wasn't ready for anything else besides that.

**Zane Jennet's POV**

Millie skips to the square ahead of me cheerfully, bumping into anyone and everyone. My friends, Tylet and Boagie, walk on the two sides of me.

"Ready for the Reaping?" one of them asks.

I look at my sister, glad her name is only in the bowl a few times, whereas my stupid "girlfriend's" name is in there at least twenty or so. I had told Ever to enter more than once and of course, she obliged.

"Of course," I say flatly with a hint of sarcasm. Who was actually ready for the Reaping?

"Come on, guys!" my sister calls. I smile and walk ahead of my friends. Millie is the only person I actually care about and the only one who can make me smile.

"Hey," a smooth voice says from behind me. I turn quickly to see Yale Shaw, the blonde girl who lives in the house next to me. We were quite friendly and I think Ever knows. But, as usual, she loves me to much to call it out.

"Hey yourself," I say, lazily raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing after the Reaping?" she asks.

"I was going to work," I tell her. She grins and walks away before anyone saw us. I wouldn't care anyway, but she is the kind of girl who cares about her reputation.

I smirk to myself and continue to walk with Millie, my friends tripping over themselves to catch up. When we reach the town square, I give Millie a kiss on the head and send her off 13s. Tylet and Boagie have finally caught up and we join the other 18 year olds who were smiling despite the odds against us. It was our final year after all.

The mayor is at the mic to read the history. Some of the other 18 year olds recite it along with him in a mocking tone. I am one of those people. He hands the mic over to our District announcer, grumbling about disrespect as he goes back to his seat.

"Great to be back for another year," Phillie says into the mic, but her voice is dripping with sarcasm. Our District isn't the worst, but it sure is no 1. "Ladies first!" Looks like Phillie thinks different is bad again. She was so…Capitol.

Phillie makes a big show out of pulling out a name before reading the stupid slip. "Everleigh Lancast!"

I watch with a hidden smile as my now ex-girlfriend walks up the stage stairs. She takes her place, eyes showing the first sign of tears.

"Gentlemen next," Phillie says and makes another show out of picking a name. "Zane Jennet!"

Great, this is just what I need, to go into the arena with my stupid girlfriend. I walk slowly up to the stage, taking my time just to annoy Phillie. When I take my place, she lets out a sigh and calls for volunteers. None, I know half the boys secretly hate me. With my tall, buff body and perfect black hair, most guys should hate me.

The mayor is back to recite the Treaty of Treason and I can hear the boys and girls in the 18s mocking this too. I wish I was one of them. Now, here I was with my girlfriend who won't even last a day. But I can't say coming back without her will ruin my victory.

**District 8 Finch Jening's POV**

I watch as Jay, Dove, and Robin shovel down bowls of oatmeal, but I can't seem to get even a spoonful down. Reaping day has always had this effect on me and it is now worse after Tanily died last year.

"Eat," Robin tells me in a stern voice that makes her sound like my mother. But my mother doesn't have the heart to even scold us anymore after my sister, Falcon, died five years ago because of the Games.

I shake my head at Robin and she just shrugs, going back to her own food. She never puts up a fight with anyone.

"Hello," a cheerful voice calls from the door. Jay automatically jumps up and runs to unlock the door. The minute he does, Ferra and Kayleen run in.

"It's about time," Kayleen says, taking a seat at our table and serving herself some oatmeal. She always acts like this is her house.

Ferra is a bit more reserved, taking a seat, but not taking our food. Tanily was always like that too, when she was alive.

Ferra seemed a little beside herself today too. She usually is chattier, but today she just sits solemnly in her seat, barely moving.

"You two are so boring today," Dove mutters and then continues to chat with Kayleen.

I roll my eyes at Dove and go back to staring at my bowl. Ferra pats my hand and takes the bowl for herself. Looks like she doesn't have much of a problem with eating.

"We should head out," Kayleen says after we all more or less finish our meal. Dove, Robin, and Jay grab their assorted objects they seem to need when going out and help each other adjust necklaces or ties. I make sure my shirt is tucked in and grab my sister's old Hunger Games token, a necklace with a falcon feather on it. I have worn it for the past five years.

We all walk out the door, with my siblings and Kayleen still sharing vibrant conversation. Ferra and I walk behind them, thinking of the same thing, Tanily.

**Asla Pearl's POV**

Traveling in a large group of giggling girls and scruffy guys can be loud, but I wouldn't walk with anyone else. Being popular was one of the many things I have going for myself, besides looks. My long, dirty blonde hair, emerald eyes, and perfectly portioned body make me the most beautiful girl in District 8.

"Asla, get in the convo," my friend Melody begs. The others momentarily stop there mixture of talk and laugh to look at me.

"Sorry, I was side-tracked by…" I quickly scan the area for a cover and find it. "Ferra. Hey Ferra!"

The others smile and motion for Ferra to come over. She was younger than all of us by a year, but she was in our grade. I talk to her often and find her fun to hang out with, but she tries to remain detached from the big groups.

"Who's she with," Vie whisper asks me. I look at the group behind her. I see Kayleen Tucker, a girl in the grade below us, three littler kids, and that boy that is younger than us, but is also in our grade.

"Is that Finch Jenings?" My other best friend, Lee-Lee whispers.

I nod at her and I make out the other kids to be Finch's little brother and sisters. They are called the bird family.

"He works on the roofs with me," one of the boys whispers.

"Isn't he like, freakishly smart," someone else asks. A chorus of groans and yeses follow.

"He's kind of hot," one of the girls, maybe my sister Luxy, says. I look at the boy. He was muscular, tall, tan skinned, and all around good-looking.

But of course all the guys rolled their eyes and started puffing out their chests. That was the one thing guys were insecure about.

The group starts to walk again after Ferra and her group started to move on. The giggling and rowdy play starts up again.

"Asla!" someone calls. The group doesn't stop so I have to wait behind to see who called me.

It was my mother who comes up to me, Rich and Glass on either side of her. "What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to be ready and wish you good luck." I roll my eyes when she finishes. She is always worried me or one of my siblings will be picked. This fear of losing us came up after my little brother, Glaze, dies of the chicken pox. The Peacekeepers refused us the right medicine. Even the memory gets me fuming.

"Thank you, mom," I say and run to catch up with my friends.

"What was that about?" Melody asks.

I shrug. "Nothing much." She shrugs to and we walk with the group to the square.

Most of us head into the 17s section, but some go their separate ways like my sister. I see my mom dropping off my little sister Glass, who was now 12. I wave to her before jamming in between Vie and Melody.

My father, mayor rambles and fumbles the History and our victors, which aren't many, before handing the mic over to Jackie Holland, the only guy announcer who had to get us. I think we want him here less than he wants to be here.

"Ladies first," he squeals in his over the top Capitol accent. He reaches into the bowl and pulls out the name. "Glass Pearl!"

My eyes go wide in panic. I find my sister, who is trying to make it up the stage stairs without falling. "I volunteer!" I scream. I run on to the stage, pushing Glass aside before she could try to stop me. "I volunteer!"

"Okay," Jackie says energetically, ignoring the fact that I volunteered early than I should have. "And your name is?"

"Asla Pearl," I say, trying to regain my breath after running up here screaming.

"Well, congratulation. You are District 8's new girl tribute!" The audience gives me the same restrained applause the tributes get every year and wait for Jackie to announce the boy.

"Finch Jenings!" I see the boy me and my friends had just been whispering about emerge from the 16s. He had on the same, sullen expression he had when we had been walking. He climbs the stage stairs, not looking at me, just looking ahead.

My father is back and reads the Treaty of Treason in the same awkward fashion he had done with the History, but this time, I hear him trying to conceal sobs.

Finch and I shake hands and face the crowd again for more, weak applauding. I try not to find my poor mother, but I do. My neighbor is trying to get her awake.

….

**I hope I did your tributes justice.**

**Now, I hope to get the last Reapings out by tomorrow, but I have some problems. Tonight, I am going to a pool party so that takes away some of my typing time. I usually get to type in the morning, but tomorrow I have to babysit. Then, I have to pack.**

**I also have other news. I am going away tomorrow for a week, but the good news is that I will have a computer so I might be able to get a short update out. If not, I can't update until next Friday. **

**Please review even if your person isn't in here. Carpe Diem, seize the day readers.**

**-Emma**


	4. Reapings 9, 10, 11, and 12

**Here are the last of the Reapings! I am glad they are over. I hope you enjoy the last of them!**

…

**District 9 Adeline "Addy" Reese's POV**

I slip on my forest green dress over my head and glance into the mirror. My black hair needs some brushing, but my green eyes still look vibrant and the dress compliments my tall, tan body. I nod at my image thoughtfully before heading downstairs.

Rick, my brother, is already hustling around the kitchen, making a fast breakfast of oatmeal. My father and mother are at the table, sipping black coffee.

"Want me to help?" I ask Rick. He is too busy to talk so he just shakes his head. I shrug and sit at the table by my dad. "Did you take the pain medication?" I ask my father. Even though he lost his leg years ago, it still hurts him. I always make sure to ask him about taking it.

My father shakes his head and laughs. "It is that same answer as always, yes."

My mother is tapping her fingers on the table, but not because she was hungry. My mother was such a busy body, always wanting to be doing something. My father's accident left her the only one working, but she doesn't mind as much. She hates not working, but Rick will never let her work on Reaping Day. It is her only vacation.

"Breakfast is served," Rick says, putting a bowl of steaming goop on the table. He has some smeared on his cheek and I laugh while miming rubbing my cheek to him. He gives me a confused look.

"You have food on your face," I say while giggling. I serve myself some oatmeal while he wipes off his face. Rick sits down next to me and serves our parents and himself.

The rest of our breakfast in very livid, but there is some gloomy feel about it. Today was Reaping day after all. Two kids will be going to their death and there is a chance it could be me. I only to out one tesserae, but I didn't tell my family. They didn't want me to take any, but I knew we needed at least one. Two would have been better, but they might have gotten suspicious.

"I think Isabelle is here," my mother says to me. I turn to look out the window and I see Isabelle, my best friend, coming up the path to my door. I don't wait for her to knock, I just open the door.

"Hi," Isabelle says in a chirpy voice. I give her a hug and invite her in. "We should leave."

"Go ahead," my mom says to me when I look back for permission. I kiss her and my dad on the cheek before rocketing out the door. I have to run back quickly though, to get my wooden bracelet.

"Missing this?" my brother says the bracelet in hand. I grab it, give him a hug of thanks, and run back out the door.

"Ready now?" Isabelle asks with a smile.

"Ready for anything."

**Connor Lizben's POV**

"Who is taking the load home today?" I ask the group, who are wiping their weapons off. It was Reaping day, so someone had to take the whole load home so the rest of us could make it to the Reaping.

We were street kids, so a lot of us have our names in the bowl more than ten times. My whole family died before I reached the age of six and I have been on the street ever since. At first my group and I had to steal from people, then we met Buck, an old hunter who taught us how to hunt. We are better than the official group now. Unfortunately, Buck was killed for the illegally hunting he did, but we haven't gotten caught yet.

Dew raises her hand and the others pile on the load. I feel bad for her though. She is the smallest of the group and seemed to be struggling even though she tried to not show it.

"I'll help you," I say, grabbing half of her load. She begins to protest, but I give her a look.

"I don't want our work on the ground," I snap. This shuts her up. I wave the rest of my group off and head off with Dew. This was the good part about being the leader, people listen to you.

We walk in silence to the house the group shares. It is a large, but falling apart house in the poor part of town. We put the meet out to hang and put the weapons in the safe box we created to keep our weapons out of Peacekeepers' hands.

"Dew, I need to tell you something," I say quietly. She was already heading out the door, but comes back to where I am standing.

"What is it?" she asks, looking worried. She always was one to care more about other people. I hate seeing people in distress, but that is if they are in real trouble. She just cares in general, which never makes sense to me since she was abandon with no one left to care about her.

"I need to…"

"Tell me if you are picked to take over the group," she finishes.

"Will you let me finish?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but you have told me this since you were 14," she says. "Now, go fix yourself up. You look like a sexy mess."

I punch her in the arm, but she just laughs. She knows I hate it when people call me sexy. But I do look in our cracked mirror in the bathroom.

She is right, I do look messy. My short, dirty blonde hair looks spiky, but that can be fixed with some patting down. My green eyes look sunken in, but I don't mind. My skin is still pale, but I don't care about that either. All I have to do is straighten my black, hunting jacket, pull down my gray polo and check my pants for any stains.

"Now can we go?" I ask, but see that Dew already left. I grumble some swears under my breath before making a brake for the town square.

I reach the square in record time and squeeze myself into the packed area of 17 year olds. Elyn, the other girl in my group, comes to stand next to me. She is the only one in my group that is younger than me and only by a month.

The mayor begins the History while I try not to fall asleep. It doesn't take long to finish the victors and soon the mic is in the hands of Robyn, our announcer who always says everything like it is a question.

"Ladies?" Robyn heads over to the bowl to pull out a name. The paper is in her grasps and she takes a dramatic pause. "Adeline Reese?"

A girl from the 15s steps up on to the stage. The audience gives the small, short token of applause. But is feels sick to be clapping for someone who is going to their death.

"Boys?" Robyn takes another dramatic pause when she grabs the paper. "Connor Lizben?"

Looks like I was right to make Dew remember every year.

**District 10 Battler Stanson's POV**

Leave it to District 10 to make people work on Reaping day. But I don't have much to complain about, working with cattle isn't as bad as one would think.

I load some more hay into the feeding area and wipe the sweat from my brow. No one ever said that working with cattle was easy.

"You should be getting ready son," my father says from behind me. I wipe the remaining sweat off and turn to face him. "Your brothers have already gone."

I have three brothers, Trill, Virgil, and West, two who are younger than me. West left home when he was 19, married a girl named Jess. It has now been my father, Trill, Virgil, and I. My mother died giving birth to Trill. I know now, though, that it is not Trill's fault.

"I will, Pa," I answer then turn back to put more hay in.

"No son," my father says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now."

I sigh and throw down my pitch fork. I see my father picking it up to put it away as I go to change. We have a ranch right on our property. Most people in District 10 work on official ranches, but we own our own.

I walk into the house to see my two younger brothers arguing again. "My spoon clearly hit the faucet before yours," Twill says.

"No, mine was by far the first," Virgil argues. "Tell him mine was first," Virgil yells at me.

"No, tell him, mine was!" Twill yells.

I back out of the room quickly before I am completely submerged in their battle. All my brothers have this competitive edge about them, but luckily, I was spared.

I go into my own room that I had once shared with West and get ready. I pull on a clean, white button down that my father had given me. I don't bother putting on different pants, not wanting to waste the time. I take the time to glance in the mirror.

The shirt is a little on the small side and makes my muscular arms and shoulders even more muscular. My black is surprisingly untouched, but that might be partially because of the bandanna I always wear. My brown, "unfriendly" eyes look darker than usual today which is odd. My image looks fine, but most people wouldn't appreciate the scowl etched on my lips.

I walk back down stairs to a full on fist fight. Now, I know I have to intervene. I sigh and wrench the two apart. "That's enough," I mutter.

"Yeah Virgil, that's enough," Trill snarls.

"You're only saying that because you lost," Virgil sneers.

"I didn't _lose_, I was merely letting you win," Twill says, sticking his nose in the air.

"Yeah, sure," Virgil says, with a snort.

"Guys," I snap. "Can we just get to the Reaping in one piece?"

"Fine," the two boys grumble and I put them down. They exit the house sullen with me right behind them. Reapings can be such a pain.

**Melanie Strykes's POV**

I straighten my purple tank top that goes under my v-neck gray dress when Giana stops to look in a shop window. My necklace looks fine, but the tank top doesn't like to remain straight. Besides that, my curly, auburn hair looks nice, my moss green eyes were shining, the dress compliments my tall, hour-glass figure, and my skin is blemish free. The only other thing that bothers me is my left shoulder, the place where the wolf bit me.

Justin taps me on the shoulder and motions towards the square. He has always been the impatient one, but that does help us from being late. I hold up a finger to tell him to wait and he sighs, blowing his blonde hair into his eyes. He pushes it back and taps his foot on the ground.

Shep and Fly laugh at Justin and look into the shop with Giana. They also possessed curiosity like her. That is partially why they are my friends.

I shrug my shoulders uncomfortably. I kind of agree with Justin, we need to go.

"Are you okay?" Justin whispers.

"I'm fine," I say with a nod. It was a partial lie, but honesty is not always the best policy. What Justin doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Let's go guys," Justin insists again and this time Giana starts to skip ahead again. Justin lets out a sigh of relief and follows Giana. Shep and Fly laugh again and follow behind Justin. I smile at my friends and walk quickly to catch up.

We reach the Reaping square. I send Giana off to her 12 year old section with a kiss on the forehead, my fear starting to set again.

As usual, Justin senses my discomfort and puts an arm around my shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so," I say softly with a gulp. But I know he is right. Her name is only in the bowl one time.

Justin leads me over to the 17 year old section and we wait for the Reaping to start. Soon enough, the mayor steps up to the mic.

The History goes by faster than I expected and soon, our District announcer, the rather pink Pearl, has the floor.

"It's ladies first," she says in a perky voice. If you look closely when she talks, you might actually see her lips move.

"Giana Strykes!"

No, that didn't just happen. It didn't happen. No, no, no, no, NO! But when I feel Justin's arms around me, holding me up, I know it is true.

I see Giana, trying to be brave as she walks up the steps to her doom. No, it won't be her doom. It will be mine.

"I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!"

I rocket forward and grab Giana, place her firmly on the ground behind me, away from the stage stairs. I am up the stairs in a split second, gasping and muttering "I volunteer."

"Well," Pearl starts, trying to get herself together so she won't look stupid on TV. "Good for you. Your name is?"

"Melissa Strykes," I tell her. I shakily accept the applause while making sure Giana got back to her spot. Next, I find Justin. The minute he looks at me, he nods. I know he will take care of Giana.

'Time for the boys," she says having gotten over my volunteering. "Battler Stanson!"

I watch as a large, muscular boy comes on to the stage. For some reason, I am smiling. I might have a chance after all.

**District 11 Aria Carter's POV**

I kick my legs against the tree and look at the dawn breaking over the fields. This was my favorite part of any day. Working in a field all day makes you appreciate things more.

I don't need to be in the orchards today, since it was Reaping day. However, my mother was ranting about something that is wrong with me again and my father had something to do like he always does. At least I should be able to enjoy my day off.

"Up in the orchards again? Tsk, tsk," a voice from down below says. I look down and instantly roll my eyes. Arin was looking at me with his eyebrows arched.

"You're in the orchards too," I say while jumping off of the tree. Arin looks at me with his hazel eyes, still mocking me. But I guess I love him for that anyone.

"Is that what you are wearing to the Reaping?" he asks, stepping a bit closer to me. He looks down at me in my short, navy blue dress with the white sash and lining. I instantly start to blush. I was tall and lean with long legs, but it still feels nice to be complimented. At least I think it was a compliment.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously

"You know I always like it when you wear something… brighter," he says softly, curling a strand of my already curly, honey blonde hair. He does always say that my gray eyes would look better in pastels, but I don't like the girly colors. I prefer muted.

I shake my head at him and take a step back. Parts like this is where I am unsure about my relationship with him. We have always been best friends. Both of our moms are selfish people who only care about themselves. And they hate each other. A lot of people, mostly girls, in the District think we are dating, which we are not. But in my mind I can see us in a life together.

"So," Arin says, trying to fill the gap. "Want to go to the Reaping?"

"What time is it?" I ask, but start to walk anyway.

"Time for the Reaping," Arin says with shrug, which is just another way of saying he doesn't know. I keep walking, not asking for a really time.

We reach the really part of town, but it wouldn't be called a town by other Districts. It is just rows of graying brick shops.

"Wait up," a girl behind us calls. It is Epiphany, my other, girl best friend. She is next to us in a minute. She always was fast, at work too. "Where were you guys?"

"Nowhere," we say at the same time.

"Sure," she says with a nod and a smirk. She is one of those girls who thinks Arin and I are dating.

We continue to walk, not caring about any Reaping even thought there is a slight chance we might be in it. But I have always been a logical person and the odds are in my favor.

**Kyrix Fin's POV**

"Ready for our first year?" Jillian asks me in a preppy voice not appropriate for the situation. It was our first ever Reaping day and I was as nervous as anyone.

"No," I grumble, running my not bent arm through my scruffy, dirty blonde hair. My other arm was broken when I was young and it didn't heal properly. Now it is permanently bent in an odd angle. I can still use it like my other arm, but no one want to hire me to work in the fields. It is fine by me, but my parents think of me as a burden and though they don't say it, I think my brothers think that to. In fact, Jillian is the only one who ever talks to me.

"Oh, come on," she says, still cheerful. "Our name is only in there one time and it is a vacation from school and work!"

This is usually the part where I stick my nose in a book so she would leave me alone, but I have no book today. Now I actually have to listen.

But I don't have to listen for long. We arrive at the square and we are ushered into the 12 year old area. Now the only thing to do is wait.

Our mayor is a well liked man in the District, but our District is still has tough as nails. You can tell by the Peacekeepers armed and ready to fire at all corners of the square. The mayor rushes through the History and our victors. Then, the mic is in the hands of Cherry Valentina, our ice cream topping announcer literally.

"Ladies first," she says and hurries to the bowl. She also knows to let things fly by. "Aria Carter!"

A 16 year old girl walks up to the stage with a stony face and remains emotionless. The applause is short and to the point and soon Cherry is at the other bowl.

"Kyrix Fin!"

One time, my name was in there one time. But that was one time to many and now I am walking up the stage steps, no book to hide me now.

**District 12 Carsyn Bennett**

Being the perfect boy was hard work. Especially if one half of the District thinks you are just a pretty face and the other half think you think you are all that because you are more than pretty. It is a good thing I am neither.

Well I would be considered a pretty face. I have that perfectly untidy, jet black hair and distracting, large blue eyes. I am tall with an athletic body that puts together the perfect look that gets girls to look twice.

What I mean is that I don't let my popularity go to my head. And most people would know that if they got to know me. But alas, all they see is the outside of me.

I walk downstairs to my kitchen my parents are already at the table, eating toast and coffee. I look at the empty chair where my sister would be sitting if it wasn't for two years ago when she was killed in the Games. I will never forgive the Capitol for that.

"Want breakfast?" my mother asks, looking up at me.

"No, I'm not really hungry," I say. And it wasn't like it would be breakfast anyway since it is already noon.

"Are you sure?" my mother asks.

"I'm sure. I was going to get going anyway," I tell my parents. I don't bother waiting for their responses, but instead I just go out the door.

My father is the local butcher so we live in town. I don't have to walk very far to get the Reaping so instead I just wander aimlessly around the town.

A few people stop to chat with me, most of them are my friends, but some are adults asking about my parents. I do bump it someone I haven't seen in awhile, Peeta Mellark.

"How is Victor life treating you?" I ask. Peeta laughs since I ask him this every time I meet with him. It is always the same answer.

"Pretty well," Peeta says. I hear a cough from behind him and I peer around to see the new victor, Storm something. "Oh Carsyn, this is Storm Loret."

"I saw you on TV," I say with a smile while shaking the boy's hand. "You are the one who had a thing with that District 1 girl. It was a pretty big deal here."

The boy finishes shaking my hand, but he doesn't say anything after that. I don't think I should have mentioned that girl.

"Well," Peeta says, not wanting the awkward silence. "The Reapings?"

"Yes, we should go," I say. Storm is already walking ahead of us, head down. As I walk behind with Peeta, I can't help, but wonder what life is really like for a victor.

**Kitiana Raychelle "Kit" Le'Roy's POV**

"Can we aim please?" my father snaps. We are out in the woods again training. My father should have lived in District 2, always wanting me to win and showing it by training me. That is why I am glad my mother let's me be normal sometimes. Half of the week I am with my father training for the Games and the other half I am with my mother learning people skills and actual work.

"I'm sorry, but the Reapings are in an hour," I snap back. I was already in my white Reapings dress with gold streaking patterns. My hair white blonde hair is done up in a bun and my make-up already done. I shouldn't be here anyway.

"You shouldn't be excited. You aren't volunteering for another two years." I wish I don't have to. It may be two years, but that is too short for me.

"I need to go," I say, throwing down my bow and arrow. My dad begins to yell at me about treating my equipment properly, but I just ignore him.

I lay down the towel under the fence so I will not get my dress dirty and slide under. It occurs to me I should have checked the fence for buzzing, but I wasn't zapped so it shouldn't matter.

I walk out of the meadow and into the Seam. I see my families and kids' heading off to the Reaping and that is where I should be going. I spot my mother coming out the house with my twin sister Lillian and Lenoia. My sister will soon be training too. My mother waves to be, but waves me off in another direction. I spot my best friend Poppy. She is the one person I am closest with besides my older sister Kataryn.

"Hi," I say in a more cheerful voice, which is my real voice, not the snapping I use with my father.

"Hey," she says back. "Have you seen Jilliyn?"

Jilliyn, my other best friend, had a tendency of being late. "I thought she went to the Hob."

"Oh," Poppy says and doesn't say more.

Off we go to the Reaping. I am not worried now. I still have two more years.

**Victor Storm Loret's POV**

I watch all the innocent kids being herded into pens like livestock. Two of them will soon have me as a mentor and that is what is scaring me.

The mayor is coming down the row to shake the victors' hands. There are only four of us, but just 3 years ago there was only one so it is an improvement.

"Nice to see you, Storm," the mayor says to me and shakes my hand. I nod and sit down.

The mayor approaches the mic to start the Reaping. He begins the History that everyone knows by heart now and then announces the victors. I get the loudest applause, being the new victor.

Effie Trinket approaches the mix, her wig a stormy blue. I should be flattered, but I think the color is ridiculous.

"Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!" she says like she does every year. She starts a little speech she must take a long time preparing, but soon enough she is at the first bowl.

"Ladies first! Kitiana Le'Roy!"

I watch as a 16 year old girl walks up the steps, looking a bit shocked. She looks to be a merchant kid, though I never remembered seeing her around town. She might be from the Seam. She takes her spot on the stage and accepts the small applause. There are no volunteers.

Effie is at the boys bowl and had pulled out a name while I am still studying my new female tribute. "Carsyn Bennett!"

The next tribute comes from the 17s. He is a good-looking kid and will probably get sponsors without falling in love with the girl from 1…wait, that's the boy that knew Peeta. I look at Peeta for a reaction, but his face is clean of emotion.

I guess we'll find out on the train.

….

**There you have it. Now that you have seen everyone and their distinct personalities it is time for something important…romances.**

**Last time I had great romances, but I had too many people asking me for different romances which would get to confusing. So this time I want you to nominate different couples for my romances. Here are the categories and then I will tell you how to nominate.**

**The Classic Romance****: This is my Storm and Mimi, the couple that knows they like each other and go for it. I would prefer tributes from different districts and different teams to make it Romeo and Juliet like.**

**The Love Triangle****: Unless you are the person behind the whole Jack/Kate/Sawyer thing then I doubt you will come up with three people for this, but I could be wrong. If you can't come up with this, don't bother nominating. **

**The One-sided Romance****: This is our poor Marina. Another category you won't have to nominate for.**

**The Love/Hate Relationship****: This is a new one. The best example I have is Sonny/Chad.**

**You can nominate with two different methods. If you don't have a tribute or you do and just want to do this for the heck of it, nominate for all categories. If you have a tribute, you can submit them for consideration into a category.**

**Thank you and please review. Carpe Diem too.**

**-Emma**


	5. Trains Keep on Rolling

**Sorry for this annoying little filler chapter, but I wanted to give you something. My hand still kind of hurts. Here are the train rides and one person's view of the Reaping recap.**

….

**District 2 Train: Victor Season Vitale's POV**

"Let's get this over," I mutter under my breath and enter the dining car. I see the back of Livia's head where she is sitting at the table.

I found out last year that District 2 mentors their tributes separately. I had gotten stuck with Enobaria last year. Now, I have to mentor this year's girl.

"Hello," I say flatly as I slide into a seat across from her.

"Hi," she mumbles, not looking at me.

"So," I say awkwardly. "Do you have any strategies for this year's game?"

"Kill people. Why did you have a strategy because it sure didn't look like it," she says, meeting my eyes.

I look at her with a mixture of shock and anger. I know District 2's tributes can be ruthless, but they don't act like that to their mentor. I wasn't very nice to my mentor, but I didn't say anything like that.

"I am just saying that going in without a strategy will get you killed," I say through gritted teeth.

"You're still here," Livia says with an eyebrow raised.

I curl my fists under the table, trying to resist punching my tribute. Why was I stuck with this brat and Brutus got Regulus.

"Look," I say with an awful fake smile. "You do not want me as an enemy. Remember, I will be the one keeping you alive."

"Well, don't give me acting lessons," she says with a laugh. "No wonder Elena could always seem to see right through you."

"_I like your new tribute," _Elena says, appearing next to me. I want to tell her to shut up, but Livia will then think I am stupid, a bad actress, and crazy.

I sigh in defeat and look at Livia more calmly. "Let's just start over. Are you going to team up with Regulus and District 4?"

"And have to take care of them, not a chance," she scoffs. "I will just take care of myself."

"You still have to work on the team," I tell her. I dig my finger nails into my palm, feeling the first few drops of blood.

"So," she says with a shrug. "I'll just let them do all the work."

"We're done," I say, getting up. We still have five minutes left in the session, but I am not dealing with her in that time.

"Fine by me," she says with a smirk. She gets up and walks out of the car towards the car with our bedrooms. I just shake my head as she goes.

"How did it go?" Brutus asks from behind me. I turn to see he is smiling widely. At least one of our tributes seems to be normal.

"I want to trade," I tell him.

"You don't like Livia?" Brutus asks with a chuckle.

"Right about now, I wouldn't care if she died in the bloodbath." Mentoring is going to be about ten times harder than I thought it would be.

**District 12 Train: Victor Storm Loret's POV**

"She can't be that bad," I say to Season over the phone. I was supposed to be in dinner, but I can only take so much of Effie scolding our new tributes over their manners. But I would have to get back in a minute. Peeta and I are talking strategy with our tributes.

"She is awful. All she cares about is herself," Season whines. This girl must be pretty bad. Season rarely whines.

"Well, you have to grin and bear it," I tell her.

She sighs and I can just see her shaking her head. "I know. Being a mentor really sucks."

"We still have to do it," I point out, but I feel just as defeated as she does. My tributes don't seem as awful as hers, but the fact that they might die makes it awful in another sense. "I have to go, dinner is being served."

"I have to go to," Season says with another sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I reassure her. "During the chariot rides."

"See you tomorrow," she grumbles. I hear the faint click signaling she has hung up. I place my own phone back and walk back into the dining car.

Dessert is just being served as I quietly slip back into my seat. But Effie is like hawk and sees me trying to sneak in.

"Where were you?" she asks, her lips pursed.

"I had to make a phone call," I say calmly. I cross my fingers under the table, hoping she would not ask me who I was calling. Of course, Effie would not let me off that easy.

"Who was it?"

I contemplate telling Effie it was Season. We did win together and other victors are friends, but they don't call each other on a daily basis. And they most certainly don't share information about their tributes when they would be facing off in the arena.

"I was talking to my sisters," I say, avoiding Effie's eyes. But I do catch Peeta's eyes and something about them tells me he knows I am lying. Maybe it takes a good lair to tell when someone is lying.

Effie gives a curt nod and goes back to lecturing the tributes. I stab a fork into the mini cake I was served and just focus on that. I still feel Peeta's stare though.

Dessert goes by silently and swiftly, the only noise being Effie's high-pitched voice. Finally, the last bite is eaten and Effie excuses herself.

Silence settles over us. I am new to the mentoring game and what Season told me doesn't make me want to start. Luckily, Peeta has the whole thing mapped out.

"So, here is our plan," he tells the tributes and begins a long strategy that I in no way helped with. While he is explaining, I take the time to examine District 12's new tributes more carefully.

Kit was fairly pretty which will get her some sponsors. But the one thing I know about her comes from her father. He used to come to the shop and I know for a fact he has trained her. That is definitely something. But will it be enough against careers who trained in official training facilities, with all kinds of lethal weapons?

Carsyn was the one who was going to rake in the sponsors. He is somewhat a legend in the schools of District 12. He is everything: popular, good looking, and charmer. But that doesn't mean he will survive based on all of that. Can he even handle a sword?

"Storm?" Peeta snaps me out of my analyses. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great," I say with an enthusiastic smile. I didn't hear one word in his long strategy plan, but it is best to pretend I did.

I can see Peeta roll his eyes, but he doesn't say anything about me not listening. "So, team up with 2 and 4, go it?"

"NO," I blurt out and instantly regret it. The other three are now looking at me, eyes asking me to explain.

"Why not?" Peeta asks, seemingly annoyed that I poked a hole in his "genius" plan.

"They're Careers. They can't be trusted," I say to cover up my blunder.

"Last I checked, you were first in love with a Career, then one with one," Peeta points out, but he too seems to regret saying that.

"That was different, they were different," I argue. The whole conversation in pointless. I should either give up or tell the truth.

"Let's let our tributes decide," Peeta says with an annoyed sigh.

Kit's eyes go wide and she looks down at her hands. Carsyn also avoids our eye contact. They are smart for not wanting to get into this. Maybe they have what it takes after all.

**District 6 Train: Angel Carner's POV**

I walk towards the train's personal theatre, already dressed in flannel pajamas and a fluffy robe. I don't care if I am to be joined by everyone else on our train; I had to get out of that dress.

I walk down the long corridor and reach the designated door. I reach for the door handle just as someone else does.

I look up to see Alex. He was still dressed in everyday clothes, but not his fancier Reaping outfit. He mumbles something before opening the door for me.

I walk in to see the mentors and our escort already seated on the plush, velvet couches. The TV is turned on, but all that is playing is the clips of a past Hunger Games. In fact, it was last years.

I sit on the couch next to Alex and our chirpy escort and wait for the really event to turn on. The 76th Games were about to reach a close when the Capitol symbol flicks on and the Reapings start.

District 1 is pretty generic this year. The girl is just as pretty as Mimi Stewart. Actually, they look a bit alike. I hear the girl say her name, Emmegarde Stewart. She must be Mimi's sister. The boy was as good-looking as District 1 gets no surprise there.

District 2 is up next. The girl is even more beautiful than the girl from 1 and will definitely get some rich sponsors. The boy is a monster, huge and packed with muscles. District 2 is one of the Districts under pressure this year. Since Season won, some people want to see back to back victors.

District 3 is also pretty boring. The girl is no marvel like the girls before her, but she looks nice enough, pretty young looking too. The boy is the, by the looks of it, the mayor's soon.

One of my mentors lets out a small sigh of sympathy. "The poor man, first his daughter and now his son," she says, shaking her head.

District 4 catches my eye. Both the tributes look fairly young, coming out of the 13 area. The only problem is that they're Careers and I doubt they will pass up 1 and 2 to make an underdog alliance with me.

District 5 is also a little boring. The boy has a cute look to him, but other than that, nothing special. The girl is also young. Maybe she is worth the alliance.'

Next is our District. I see myself walking up to the stage. Then, Alex is called. I can't help, but think that other Districts think we are the boring ones.

District 7 is also pretty bland. The girl looks pretty, but the boy has something sinister about him. They are not for recruitment, that's for sure.

District 8 is another lame District. Just another boy and girl being sent off to another Games. The girl might have a chance, but I don't know about the boy.

I am starting to get tired when District 9 comes up. Just like District 8, they give no extra special tributes that could go up against the boy from 2. However, the boy could be some competition.

District 10 has something to show. The boy is huge and looks like he could take anyone down with the twist of his arm. The girl is cute, so she has something going for her.

The Reapings are winding down and District 11 comes to the screen. The boy is my age and I know I can get him into an alliance. The girl looks tough, maybe even Career tough.

District 12 is the last as usual. They are another pressured District, since the shared the crown with 2 last time. The girl looks pretty tough and the boy looks to be a charmer.

The Capitol anthem plays and the commentators sign off. The Capitol symbol brings light all throughout the room than flashes off. The 76th Games pop back on and we see Season stabbing the girl from 7 right before one of our mentors clicks the TV off.

"What did you think?" the other mentor asks us.

"Passable," Alex says with a fake yawn, but I can see through his dull eyes. He is scared of most of the boys and he should be.

The others look at me for a comment. "It will be hard," I admit. Some of them will take each other down, but can I go up against the girl from 2 or 1? I don't even think I could take the girl from 12. Looks like I am relying on my wits alone.

….

**There you go. Next will be the chariots, then training, then those stupid interviews. The Games are just around the corner. **

**Review and Carpe Diem.**

**-Emma**


	6. Welcome to the Team

**Here is the Chariot chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

…

**District 11: Aria Carter's POV**

_You can do this, you can do this. _I grip the arm rests of my chair as Goldie goes in to pluck again. _Resisting is futile, resisting is futile._

"You have the most gorgeous hair!" Vera, another person in my prep team, squeals. Of course not matter how beautiful it is, she still has to rub it down with some kind of slick oil.

"But these nails, sweetheart, biting is not cute," Blaze, the third person in my team, tells me. I clamp my eyes shut to prevent the eye roll. _I could claw your face off with these nails._

I have been in this torture chair for at least an hour, but my prep team has still found flaws in my appearance and no occasional compliment from them makes me hate them less. They're like a flock of colorful birds I can't chase away.

"Almost there," Blaze mutters as she snips what is left of my once razor sharp nail. _Nail clipping is not an art, sweetheart._

"Amazing," Vera squeals. She comes around to where the other two are standing to admire their work. They all give tiny air claps of approval to the others, none to me.

"We are going to get Honor," Goldie tells me, acting like I might disappear when they are gone. _Yes, because I'm just going to go jump out of that window._

The three disappear from the room, leaving me alone. I get up out of the stupid chair and stretch my legs that now have no feeling in them. I grab my pink robe off one of the prep team tables and slip it on, not caring if I am supposed to leave it on. I stroll over to the window area and take a seat at the table.

The door clicks open and my stylist walks in. The one thing everyone must notice about Honor is her tomato red hair. Besides that, she is surprisingly normal. Honor comes to join me at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Honor asks.

"Whatever," I mumble. Honor nods and presses a little button on the wall. Out pops a simple chicken entrée with vegetables and a tiny roll. I only pick up the roll and take a tiny bite, but that bite makes me realize how famished I am. I pick up the fork and knife and immediately dig into the chicken.

"So, what is the plan for this year?" I ask between bites. I am a bit nervous as to what it is. Last year's dress was not very appealing.

"You will see soon enough," Honor tells me and takes a bite of her own food. I narrow my eyes at my food. Can't she just tell me?

I eat quickly, shoving down the food. I'm sure it is good, but the taste gets lost in translation. As soon as I am finished, I push the plate away and look at Honor expectantly.

Honor nods at me and goes to get my dress. She comes back in with a garment bag, motioning me to come over.

The dress is definitely better than last year. The bottom half is woven grain that is a bit itchy, but it looks cute. The top is made of cherries and the straps of cherry stems. My hair is in spirals that frame my face and my make-up is kept simple.

"Do you like it?" Honor asks me.

"My opinion doesn't matter at this point," I mutter.

"Good answer," Honor says and ushers me out of the room.

We meet the rest of the District 11 crew at the elevators. Kyrix also has a woven suit with a tie made of cherries. We might not be the most stylish, but anything not to be dressed like a fruit basket.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I tap my foot impatiently as the elevator rockets down to what might be the basement where the chariots are being prepped. My tapping begins to increase when the elevator won't open.

"Come on," I mutter. Regulus had jumped into the elevator before me. I just know he is trying to avoid me. No doubt my stupid mentor talked to him. I guess they used to be friends. But that isn't my problem. My problem is that I need to make sure he knows I am in charge.

The elevator finally opens with one swoosh. Through the doorway, I see Capitol people moving at frantic pace and tributes awkwardly standing next to their chariots, teetering on their toes. I roll my eyes at the scene and push through the crowd near my elevator.

It is hard to make my way through the thick crowd that has me tripping and stumbling. I will never find Regulus now. He isn't going to be camping out by our chariot like most of the other tributes.

"Excuse me," I say to a boy, tapping him on the shoulder. I give him enough time to turn before speaking again. "Have you seen a large boy walk by here wearing something similar to me?"

"He was wearing a dress?" the boy asks with a high laugh. Great, the boy I tapped on the shoulder is a clown.

"No," I snap. "He was wearing a white jumpsuit, chains covering it, silver boots…" I try to think of something that was really memorable about his outfit or him. I almost snap my fingers when I find something. "He was wearing eyeliner!"

The boy laughs again and despite my annoyance, I am fighting back a laugh. "Know Overstreet, by the way." The boy puts out his hand to shake, but retracts it when he sees the look I am giving him.

My urge to laugh is gone and I stare down Knox. "Answer my question."

"No," Knox says with an eye roll. He pushes past a pair of tributes and walks towards his own chariot, which I think is the District 5 one.

This Knox Overstreet was no help and a complete waste of my time. I have to admit, he wasn't ugly and seemed like someone I would invest time in back in District 2, but this is not District 2. I have far bigger problems.

I slip through the gap Knox made and walk down the line of chariots to reach my own. I glance at the occasional chariot, but not one makes a lasting impression.

"What's happening, baby?" the boy tribute from 7 asks.

I don't bother turning around to answer. I just yell over my shoulder, "Not interested!" A few boys in front and behind the 7 chariot laugh, but the girls remain sullen. They probably wish they had gotten that kind of attention.

I finally make it to my own chariot to find that Regulus was there. I see the look of despise he gives me when I come to stand next to him, but I push that off.

"Look who decided to show up," he says to me is a spiteful tone.

I smirk at his lame attempt to throw me. "Normally I would respond to that, but we need to meet our new allies," I tell him.

"We?" he asks with a chuckle. "And here I thought you didn't care."

My eyes narrow, but I hide my feelings behind gritted teeth. "We are partners right?"

Regulus looks me over and gives a grin. "Of course we are. Shall we?" He holds out his arm to me and I slip mine through. I know he doesn't trust or care for me one bit, but we're District 2. We have to appear like a ruthless team.

Regulus leads us over to the District 4 chariot. Just the sight of our supposed allies within our team leaves me disgusted. The two are both only 13 by the looks of it and dressed in the usual District 4 "Look I'm a mermaid!" garb. So I'm stuck with two 13 year olds, my asshole District partner, the perv from 7, and a bunch of other weaklings. I am not capable of carrying a whole team. I was not built to handle…people.

"Hi, Regulus St. James. This is my partner Livia Drusus. I guess we are the Careers," Regulus says, extending his hand for the two to shake.

The girl looks at her partner when Regulus says Careers, but the boy is shaking Regulus's hand. The boy then looks at me to shake, but I just stare at him. He drops his gaze immediately.

"I'm Jayse," the boy says to the floor. The boy then looks at the girl to make a redeeming introduction, but she is still focused on Regulus.

"I thought there wouldn't be Careers this year because we are on teams and…" The girl cuts off mid-sentence and looks at the ground like her District partner.

"Spit it out," I snap. This leaves the girl startled and looking Jayse for help. He is still too busy kicking around the hay that lines the floor to say anything.

"Well, isn't this great," I say cheerfully, but the words drip with sarcasm. Regulus elbows me sharply in the ribs and he gets one back from me.

"Don't day anything," he spits at me under his breath.

"Make me," I hiss back. I look back at the sad excuse for Careers District 4 has coughed up. It is really just pitiful. "So, what's your name?" I ask girl, forcing her to look back up.

"CeCe," the girl mumbles. I should have known she would have a name like that, a little girl name. Looks like Season wasn't right about making allies.

"Having a Career meeting without us?" a girl asks from behind me. I turn to see the pair from 1. The girl is smiling with pearly white teeth, but the boy has cold, but vacant expression on his face.

"Last time I checked, 1 was an odd number. Might want to go back to first grade to learn your numbers," I tell the girl. I instantly dislike her. She is beautiful, the kind of beauty that will win sponsors. I know I'm beautiful, but when people think 2 they think ruthless. Her beauty will outshine mine.

"Emma Stewart. Charmed, I'm sure," the girl says in an icy tone, putting out her hand. So, she's Mimi Stewart's sister. Interesting.

"Leif," the boy mutters behind her.

"I'm Regulus and this is CeCe and Jayse," Regulus says, grabbing Emma's outstretched hand. He has time to glare at me before going to shake Leif's hand.

"What are you doing?" I sneer at Regulus, not caring that the other four can here.

"Making friends," Regulus says through his smile.

I make sure to give him an eye roll before turning to District 1. "You two aren't on our team, therefore not in our alliance. Bye, Bye," I say with a fake wave good-bye.

"Fine, we'll go," Emma says, but she steps closer to me. "But if you think you're winning this thing, you're way off."

"Is that a challenge," I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Scared?" she asks with a cocky smile.

"No, but you should be."

"You're going down 2," Emma sneers and starts to take steps back.

"We'll see 1," I yell to her retreating back. I turn back to my group and my eyes slam into Regulus.

"Great going, you just made an enemy," Regulus scoffs.

"Oh, Regulus," I say, patting his shoulder. "You really think I can't handle her?"

**District 1: Leif Daniels's POV**

"Who does that girl think she is?" Emma asks once we are back at our own chariots. She stamps one of her glittering boots on the ground with frustration.

"I'm sure she was just trying to pop your bubble," I say jokingly. Her outfit made of plastic bubbles and sparkles in the necessary places was fun to poke fun at.

"That was so funny," Emma says with an eye roll. "But seriously!" Emma stamps her foot again and begins to run a hand through her hair, but stops herself, not wanting to ruin it before we go out.

"I am serious," I say flatly. She gives me another eye roll and begins pacing around our chariot.

"You know what? They aren't the only ones who can have little team meetings," Emma says with a strange look on her face. She retraces her pace back to me and marches over to the District 3 chariot, me in tow.

"Follow me, we're having an odd team meet and greet," Emma says in a forceful, but nonthreatening tone that I didn't know she possessed.

The two from District 3 exchange a look, but decide to follow Emma anyway. We stop at all the odd chariots until we get to District 11. Emma immediately takes the floor.

"Hi, I'm Emma Stewart and this is Leif Daniels," Emma says as an introductory. I knew she would drag me into this. I nod to the crowd, but retreat into the outskirts of the circle. "Since we are all a team I thought we would get to know each other, learn names."

Some nod in understanding, a few mumble something, but the rest just stand there like lost sheep. "Well go," Emma says with a wave of her hand and goes to mingle.

I choose to remain out of the group, standing by myself. I never realized how enjoyable it is to watch other peoples' awkward conversations. However, I do have to hand it to Emma for organizing this. Our team is off to a better start than the evens.

"Not much of a socialite?" I look to my left and see a girl about my age standing next to me. She is very pretty and looks nicer than most of the girls I have met tonight.

"Not really. I'm Leif Daniels, District 1." I put out my hand for her to shake and she does with a smile on her face.

"I kind of already knew. She's your District partner." The girl motions to Emma. "She's very…" The girl trails off, probably worried I would take what she is about to say in offense.

"Don't worry, I'm not her biggest fan," I tell her and urge her to continue.

"She is very forceful and kind of annoying," she admits with a laugh. "Plus, she's flirting with my boyfriend." The playfulness is gone from her voice and Emma strikes again.

I look over to where Emma is standing and see her giving an overkill laugh, head back and all. The boy she is talking to must be our age or older and he is quite handsome. He is dressed is what looks to be a lumberjack…

My eyes widen and I turn back to the girl. She is dressed to be what looks like a tree, leaves and branches not used sparingly. It can't be.

"Oh, and I'm Ever, District 7," the girl says with a small smile. I don't meet her eyes anymore. This girl was from District 7. The girl from District 7. Now I can't look at her without thinking about Elena.

"Um, we should be, I mean, we have to…bye." I run off without another word finding the farthest person to mingle with. I don't catch their name, but who cares. When I am sure Ever has gotten over my hasty exit, I rejoin the outskirts.

I am not alone for long when Emma comes skipping over, bright and bubbly. It must be great, starting over in a place where no one hates you, but will be out to kill you soon enough.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I think we should go back to the chariot. Looks like it is about to begin," I grumble. The evens were all still glued to their chariots, but every single odd was at Emma's get together of a sort.

"Why, no one here want to know your name?" Emma asks with a laugh.

"Maybe I don't want to get to know the people I will have to kill," I tell her.

"Doesn't matter," Emma says with a shrug, looking at her handiwork with a smile. She looks back at me and gives me a slow smile. "Welcome to the team."

…

**There you go. This chapter turned out kind of lame, but it was a slow and sad day with the funeral and reception. The next chapter is training so that should be fun. However, I am contemplating not doing the interviews. They took so long last time and they didn't turn out very well. But I am still considering.**

**Quick Note: My updates might be a little less frequent because I am also working on a series of drabbles about the final battles of the Hunger Games. So if you don't see an update for like 5 days that might be the reason why.**

**If you want your POV used in the next chapter, tell me. I will select a few. Peace, love, and carpe diem.  
-Emma**


	7. The New Violent Streak

**Hello, again. Sorry this took so long and I honestly don't know why it took so long either. Anyway, here is the training chapter. Also, thanks for 100 reviews.**

…

**Training Day 1: District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

"So, what are you going to try?" Nan asks in a quiet voice. We are in the elevator rocketing down towards the training area. I wasn't nervous, but I already feel intimidating by all the Careers and we aren't even down there yet.

"Huh?" I ask. I turn my attention to Nan who also looks a little nervous.

"I said what are you going to try?" she asks again.

"Whatever is there," I say with a shrug. "We'll probably just end up at the survival stations anyway."

"What's wrong with that?" Nan asks.

"Nothing," I say with another shrug. Nothing if you want to be unable to fight an enemy. I don't say that of course. That will only freak her out.

"Anyway, we have a whole team to help us," Nan says with a smile.

"Great," I say flatly. I don't tell her I don't trust any of them, especially not the girl from 1. That would freak her out too.

The ding of the elevator arriving saves me from saying any more. I quickly make my way out of the elevator, Nan at my heel. Most of the other tributes have already arrived and our standing in a circle around Atala, the lady in charge of training.

"Well, let's get started," Atala says enthusiastically. She begins to go into a long speech over what station is for what. The only real thing we need to know is not to kill the other tributes. This rule is more directed at the ones from the Career districts. I wonder if anyone has really died in Training.

"So, where do you want to go," Nan asks impatiently, adding foot tapping for effect. The other tributes are already wandering over to stations, Career tributes to the weapons stations and lower Districts to survival stations.

"I don't know…" I trail off when I look over at the swordplay station. It is vacant except for one girl, the girl from 2. "Actually, I want to try swordplay."

"Really?" Nan asks skeptically. She glances over at the station and begins to look even more skeptical. "With her there?"

"I need to learn about some weapons," I say to her, ignoring the look she is giving me.

"Okay, but I am not joining you," Nan tells me. She looks around and ends up wandering aimlessly towards the edible plants section.

I wave a quick good-bye before heading over to the swordplay station. The girl from 2 is swinging around a sword, probably deciding whether she wants to fight with it or not.

"Hi," I say with a smile, approaching her. My appearance does not faze her and she continues to swing the sword like I am not here. "Nice sword."

She finally looks up, giving the look Nan had given me before when I said I wanted to go to swordplay. She already thinks I'm an idiot. "This sword sucks and you suck for thinking it's nice." She replaces the sword on the rack and takes another, more deadly looking one. "Actually no, you just suck in general."

I watch her swing the new sword with ease, ignoring me again. "Well, we don't get to train much in District 5."

"Yes, because I didn't know that," she scoffs. "Your that Knox kid right?"

"Nice to see you remembered. And your name is?" I ask, picking up my own sword. I almost drop it at the weight of the thing, but I manage to cover myself. I grasp the sword's grip and go to stand next to the girl again.

"Livia," the girl says with an eye roll. She motions for one of the instructors to fight with her and I do so as well.

"So, I'm guessing this is your weapon," I comment when Livia easily disarms her opponent when they first begin.

"And I'm guessing you never laid hands on a sword before," she comments dryly when my instructor disarms me as easily as she had disarmed hers.

"I can learn," I say with a shrug. She just shakes her head while laughing and goes back to her partner.

"You need more focus," my instructor tells me. I nod in understanding. I swing my sword again and manage to clash with his sword.

"Wow, good job, you just learned how to swing the sword," Livia says with a fake clap after she disarmed her instructor yet again.

"I'm still learning," I say with a laugh. I block off my instructors jab and go in for one of my own. "You know what I have noticed about you?"

"Oh, this should be good," Livia says with a chuckle. I hear the clang of metal behind me, followed by the sound of a sword banging to the ground.

"You're a real bitch."

"Excuse me?" Livia half screeches at me. Another loud clang can be heard from behind me. I clang my own sword against my instructor's sword before twisting, disarming him for the first time.

"Impressive for a first timer," my instructor says and goes to retrieve his sword.

"How do you expect to make friends?" I ask to Livia's face this time. She too had disarmed her opponent yet again.

"I can be very charming," she sneers. She turns her back to me, charging at the instructor.

"Yes, that was very charming," I comment before turning to face my own instructor. He comments on my form, but I am hardly listening. I am waiting for Livia's response.

"I can make friends with anybody," she snaps at me, swinging her sword wildly.

"Well, you really seemed to make friends with 1," I speculate. My sword clashes with my instructor countless times while I await Livia's answer.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Livia scoffs. The sound of violent clanging echoes around the whole training center. I make sure to note Livia has a temper.

"My chariot was right next to 4's. It is not eavesdropping if you can here every word without leaning in," I tell her. I manage to disarm my opponent again. Looks like I might be able to handle weapons after all. My instructor gives me words of praise again, but I try to block it out to hear Livia.

"Well…" Livia seems to be at a loss of words. She covers it up with a couple of lunges at her opponent. When she disarms her, she turns back to me. "At least I won't die in the bloodbath."

"With your attitude you might," I contradict.

"I can convince _everyone_ here that I am as sweet as my stupid mentor," she snarls, glaring at me.

"And I can survive long past the bloodbath," I tell her. "And if you're going to be sweet you might want to work on your compliments and the looks you give people."

"And if you are going to survive past the bloodbath, you might want to work on everything," she sneers. We both turn back to our opponents, Livia fuming and me smirking. Two loud, metal clangs sound at the same time.

"I bet I can survive longer than you can keep up the sweet act," I tell her. My instructor comes at me hard, so hard I am thrown back slightly. I bump backs with Livia, who was, to my surprise, also blown back. Looks like her instructor might be some match to her.

"Oh, you are on," she hisses in my ear. I hear her take in along breath before lunging back at her opponent. I do the same.

I manage to disarm my opponent before Livia, who is blown back again. While she recovers, I walk up behind her. "You know, you don't have to start being sweet now. Your swordplay is really starting to _suck_," I whisper in her ear.

"That is it!" Livia exclaims. I barely have time to make out what she is doing, she whips around so fast. But I just barely am able to bring up my sword.

The loudest clang yet sounds as are swords touch. I swear I could see sparks flying off. However, neither of us is blown back. In fact, our faces are only inches apart.

"Hey," someone yells at us. All eyes in the Training room are on us, even the Gamemakers, who by the looks of it just showed up. We had just broken the one major rule, no tributes can engage in fights. Yet, I can't suppress my smile and even Livia seems to be having trouble.

It is only a coincidence the lunch bell rang just then. All the tributes abandoned their stations to head to lunch, but they all took a few glances back at us.

Livia throws down her sword on the ground and looks at me, not glaring just looking. "You might survive past the bloodbath," she says thoughtfully.

"And you might convince everyone into liking you," I tell her.

"I know," she says before walking towards the lunch room like everyone else. I laugh a little while replacing my sword.

Now all I have to do is survive past the bloodbath to win a pointless bet between the girl from District 2.

**Training Day 2: District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

"So," I say awkwardly, teetering on my toes. "What did you think of that thing at the swordplay station yesterday?"

That was my lame attempt to get Aaron into a conversation. We were going back down to the Training Center for day 2 of training and he hasn't said a word all morning. Or all the time we have been here for that matter. I usually don't get all awkward when I am talking to people, but I don't want to get into a touchy subject with him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "No big deal, just one hit."

"I'm surprised the boy from 5 got his sword up in time," I comment, urging him to get more into my conversation.

"He seems strong enough."

"I know, but she's just so…District 2-ish," I say when I can't come up with a word to justify the girl. Whatever, saying she is from District 2 means killer anyway.

"I guess," Aaron says with another small shrug. I sigh in frustration and turn to face the elevator doors. I keep my mouth closed in fear of saying something I will regret.

The doors finally pull apart and I power walk towards the middle of the Training Room. Atala is in the middle of the circle of tributes, hands on her hips.

"Because of yesterday's incident," Atala starts in an angry tone. Everyone cranes their heads around to get a look at the culprits. I meet Knox's eyes. I had talked to him at the little odd team's meeting the other night. He hardly seemed like one for fights. It was probably 2's fault.

"People!" Atala snaps to refocus our attention. "As I was saying, because of yesterday, I have been asked to review the rules with you." For the second time, Atala jumps into the rules speech. Only this time she takes several pauses to glare at either Knox or the girl from 2. When she is finally through, she dismisses us, but calls for the guilty parties to report to her.

I glance over at all the possibilities I have. Yesterday, I only got to two stations since the lunch bell rang earlier than anyone had expected and it is not mystery why. I am itching to try out a weapon and the knives section is vacant. I make a beeline for it and grab a couple of knives.

"Welcome," the instructor says in a pleased tone. He must be happy that he might actually get to coach this time.

I aim for the center of the target and fling my first knife. It veers far to the right, but still hits the target which I call a success.

"Is this your first time?" The person who asks this is not the instructor, but another tribute, the boy from 10. He has quite a few axes in his hand and takes the target next to me.

"No, I just wanted to miss the target," I say with sarcasm. I don't have to bother being nice to him, since he is not on my team. I turn my back to him and try to listen to the instructor.

"Cute. I'm Battler Stanson," the boy tells me. The instructor has finished his comments so I am forced to turn back to my target and to Battler.

"Whatever," I grumble before picking up a new knife. With the technique the instructor taught me, I fling the weapon at the target. It still doesn't hit dead center, but it comes closer. I give a small grunt of frustration and reach for a new knife.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" the boy asks. I see him back up an axe and chuck it at the target. It hits dead center to my disappointment.

"Do you care?" I ask, my annoyance growing.

"I could start now if you want," he tells me. He goes for another axe, sending it flying at the target. It hits again.

I bite my lip to keep myself from letting all my rage fly out. "Not thanks," I say through gritted teeth. I throw my knife at the target with great force and this time it hits the red circle.

"Come on, would it really kill you?"

_No, but I might just kill you. _"I'm Bella Cauthen," I say in defeat. I turn to face him. I astounded by how tall he is, even though I am so small. He could easily tower all the people here. He also looks like he has quite a lot of muscle. The odds team may be well put together, but the evens seem to have the muscle.

"Was that so hard?" Battler asks. I narrow my eyes at him, but that only makes him laugh.

"You are so aggravating," I hiss and throw my next knife. It hits dead center, but that does not simmer down my anger.

"I wouldn't call you a ray of sunshine," he comments. He sends his own weapon at the target, hitting dead center like mine.

"Yes, but you aren't trying to be insulting," I sneer. I grip another knife, sending it at the target. It doesn't hit exactly where I aimed it, but it still hits in the center circle.

"So, you're saying you are trying to insult me?" he asks, now just looking at me not throwing weapons.

"If it makes you go away, then yes," I assure him. I continue to throw knives, trying to drown him out.

"I am still here, aren't I?"

"Why yes you are. So, what will it take to make you go away?" I ask, if not begging. I too abandon my weapons and look at Battler.

"You politely asking me to leave," he says with a grin.

My first thought is to insult this boy to tears, but he seems to be like a wall, everything just keeps bouncing back to me. I just have to swallow my pride and do it. "Will you please go away?"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Battler pats me on the shoulder before walking towards the hand to hand combat station. I want to scream at him for everything, but that will bring him back here. I command myself to calm down and go back to the target practice.

I only got to throw a few knives before someone else is beside me. "What was going on over here?" It was the girl from 2, knives in hand.

"Nothing," I say, brushing the girl off.

"I hardly seemed like nothing," the girl says again. "I'm Livia Drusus." I see the girl extending my hand to me. Normally I would pass it off like I did to Battler, but this girl hasn't seemed to be using an insulting tone.

"Bella Cauthen," I say, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Livia says with a bright, almost fake looking smile. _It probably is fake_, my common sense tells me and unlike most people, I choose to believe it. I turn back to the target and begin throwing again.

"What's his name?" she asks enthusiastically. I hear her knife whistle past my ear, hitting the target dead on. Swords and knives, thought I didn't assume she could only do one thing.

"He's on your team," I tell her flatly.

"I haven't run background checks yet." Her voice is seemingly chirpy, but I hear something most people wouldn't notice. She said that through gritted teeth.

"Battler," I say, sending out another knife. This would really be an enjoyable activity if people weren't constantly breathing down my neck for information.

"I think he likes you," Livia gushes. I take a quick look at her face and see the bright fakeness is still there.

"So, he is on the other team," I comment dryly.

"And the problem is?" Livia asks, through her same gritted teeth.

"The problem is, I will be killing him and you for that matter in the long run," I tell her with my own fake smile. I watch as her fake smile fades and I can see through the cracks in her mask. Her eyes begin to narrow and she turns back to her target.

I hear her mumble something under her breath. "Excuse me?" I ask, turning away from my target.

Livia turns around again to meet my eyes. "I said a guy like that would never be into a girl like you anyway."

All the anger I had bottled up from talking to Aaron, Battler, and Livia resurfaces. But instead of using hateful words, I do something that surprises Livia and myself. I throw a punch at Livia's face and hit her square in the jaw. Livia flies back in shock.

"HEY!" The tributes are again staring just like they had at yesterday's happenings. Looks like this year's training has a violent streak.

**Training Day 3: District 7 Ever Lancast's POV**

"That was quite a show yesterday, wasn't it?" Zane asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes and don't look in his direction. How could he have noticed, he was too busy flirting with the girl from 1. Again.

"Not talking, are we?" Zane asks dryly. I ignore him again and wait for the elevator doors to save me from this. I still love Zane and staying angry at him is hard.

The elevator doors do open and I file out with the rest of the tributes. We are asked to join together at the center of the room again and it is no mystery over why.

"Due to yesterday and the day before, I have been asked to recite the rules _again_," Atala says in an even more angry tone of voice. Like yesterday, everyone looks around to find the person who was guilty. Bella seems embarrassed, but the girl from 2 just rubs her sore jaw. It must be fun playing up the victim this time around. I'm sure she had it coming though.

Atala finishes the speech for the third time and sends us off for the third time. I walk towards the survival stations with the lower Districts while Zane heads over to knives.

I stop at the knot tying station. This may or may not come in handy, but no one else is here and I enjoy the quiet. I quickly begin to tie a beginners knot under the watchful eyes of my instructor.

"Nice knot," a girl from behind me says. She takes a seat next to me and begins working on a knot of her own.

"Thanks," I say quietly and continue to tie more knots. I can't recall what District the girl is from, but I am pretty sure she is on my team.

"Oh, I'm Addy Reese, District 9," the girl tells me, confirming that she is on my team. I shake her outreached hand with a smile.

"I'm Ever Lancast, District 7." The girl's face automatically drops the smile and she looks down.

"Um, I should be practicing…bye," Addy says before walking at a quick pace away from the knot tying station. I am too bewildered to call her back and ask why she left.

"That was so weird," I finally mutter, turning back to my knot tying. I get a few more minutes of piece before someone is next to me again.

"Um, hi." The greeting comes from Leif, who has a guilty look on his face. I give him a cold look in response.

"Don't you have some weapons to throw?" I ask flatly, turning back to my knot tying.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," he tells me. "I shouldn't have walked off like that."

I turn to face him. "Tell me why you walked off and I will consider forgiving you." He begins to start his explanation, but I cut him off. "And please don't tell me it is because I am the girl from District 7, because I am pretty sure that is why everyone else is walking away from me."

"Am I allowed to lie then?" he asks. It seems to be a joke, but neither of us is smiling. He lets out a sigh and continues. "It is not because you are the girl from 7. It is because you are from District 7."

"Continue," I say, motioning for him to elaborate.

"Elena is, in my opinion, partially why Mimi died last year, so I came here to avenge her death…"

"And killing District 7 was part of this plan," I finish for him.

"Sorry," Leif mutters, the guilty look back in his eyes. He has the decency to look down at his rope and begins making far more complicated knots than my own.

"It's okay. I think it is kind of sweet. Just don't try to kill me please," I tell him with an attempted small smile.

"I don't think I will," he says, returning my smile. I begin feeling that giddy feeling a girl gets when a boy looks at her that way. Zane sure hasn't looked at me like that in awhile. Zane, I almost forgot about him and here I am flirting with another boy.

_It's only fair, he is flirting with other girls_, a voice tells me. For some reason, it seems to be my common sense. Or the voice of everyone back in District 7.

"I should try another station," I tell Leif quickly. This time I am the one to walk hurriedly away.

**District 9: Connor Lizben's POV **

The screening room's lights dim as the main event comes on, training scores. The stylists, mentors, escort, and of course, we tributes are here to watch. The first picture of the boy from 1 flashes on the screen as the show begins.

**District 1:**

**Leif Erik: 9**

**Emmegarde Stewart: 9**

**District 2:**

**Regulus St. James: 10**

**Livia Drusus: 9**

**District 3:**

**Aaron Ashling: 6**

**Belladonna Cauthen: 7**

**District 4:**

**Jaysee Summers: 5**

**Cetacea Splash: 6**

**District 5:**

**Knox Overstreet: 7**

**Nan Weatherall: 5**

**District 6:**

**Alex Reathers: 6**

**Evangeline Carner: 4**

**District 7:**

**Zane Jennet: 9**

**Everleigh Lancast: 7**

**District 8:**

**Finch Jenings: 6 **

**Asla Pearl: 6**

**District 9:**

**Connor Lizben: 10**

**Adeline Reese: 7**

**District 10:**

**Battler Stanson: 10**

**Melanie Strykes: 8**

**District 11:**

**Kyrix Fin: 4**

**Aria Carter: 9**

**District 12:**

**Carsyn Bennett: 8**

**Kitiana Raychelle Le'Roy: 8**

I smile at my score and Addy seems quite please with her own. We bid everyone good-night and head off to our own rooms. Now all I have to do is take every other tribute down.

….

**So, I decide on whose POVs I will use in the interviews. The interview chapter should be out on Tuesday at the earliest. Sorry, but it does take awhile. Then it's the last chapter before the arena!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Peace, love, and Carpe Diem.  
-Emma**


	8. As Good As Golden

**Here are the interviews. I can't believe there is only one more chapter until the arena! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry though if it is kind of crappy. I am not in a very chipper mood because my diving coach won't let me quit counties. Oh well, hope you like this anyway.**

…

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

My heels make a tremendous clicking noise as I rush to the end of the mentor platform. I come to a stop when I reach the two chairs that are clearly marked 12. If you cover up the one it makes two, so I don't think it matters.

I can't help, but tap my foot while I wait for Storm to show up. I did not have a very wonderful last few days. I didn't get to see Storm at all since getting here and Livia has made up a whole new category for how bitchy a girl can be. To make matters worse, she got into to "fights" with other tributes and she seems to be acting all fake sweet out of nowhere. For everyone else that is, since I seem to be the exception.

I see Peeta walking down the platform, meeting my eyes instantly. I did meet Peeta on the Victory Tour, but I wouldn't say we were anything other than acquaintances. However, with all Capitol eyes currently on us, he gives me a friendly hug for a greeting.

"Nice to see you again Season," Peeta says warmly. I nod in response, but I continue to look over his head to find Storm. "He's coming."

"I know. So, I was wondering if I can…"

"Sit here?" Peeta finishes. "No problem. I don't really know if it is against the 'rules', but I don't care." I smile my thanks and watch as he takes one of the District 11 seats.

The crowd is getting thicker and the stylists have begun filling in the row in front they were gifted. The crowd begins bustling with excitement, chattering away over who would be dressed in what and such. I try to block off the squeals of Capitol citizens and keep searching for Storm. I finally spot him coming down the platform, smiling when he sees me.

"Hi." This is all he manages to say before I envelope him in a hug that he returns with no lack of affection. When I finally pull away, we both have to straighten what we are wearing. "So, how have you been?"

"You mean besides the fact that my tribute has gotten in trouble twice or fighting?"

Storm laughs at this as we both take the District 12 seats. "Yes, I heard about that. Now I have no doubt about your story. What did she do again?"

"Tried to cut the boy from 5's head off and she got punched by the girl from 3," I inform him, adding an eye roll at the end.

"So, she didn't start the last one?" Storm asks. I nod, but roll my eyes again. Livia so had it coming. "How is your tribute?"

"She is surprisingly…amazing. She trained all her life and she is likeable and pretty enough to gain sponsors," Storm says with a smile.

"Lucky," I say in envy. Why did I have to get stuck with a brat and he got little Ms. Perfect? He must have gotten the beginners luck.

Before either of us can say more, a hush falls over the crowd. The lights begin to dim, only to liven up again when famous Caesar Flickerman emerges. This year his is all silver.

"I think that's because of you and the whole knife thing," Storm whispers to me while everyone in clapping.

I instantly begin to loathe Caesar again. I had never really stopped, but the fact that his color was inspired by me, sickens me to no end.

Caesar starts out with the usual few jokes before the first tribute comes to the stage. The District 1 girl, Emma Stewart, looks gorgeous in a short, gauzy purple dress with a deep purple sash. She reminds me nothing of Mimi though, sauntering to the stage like she owns it.

"She makes me sick," Mimi whispers to me from where she is sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I can't believe we are related.

"She still looks pretty," Eris comments from next to Mimi.

Emma's interview goes by quickly. All I can register is something about avenging her sister's death. I do catch one comment though "I have one goal and one goal only: to kill District 4!"

"Mimi, I hate your sister," Eris mutters. But all I can focus on are the poor two from District 4 who are nearly shaking with fear.

Emma exits the stage proudly, cheering following her as she leaves. "She is such a liar," Mimi murmurs. I try to agree with her, but Emma seemed so convincing. It doesn't matter now, the interview is over and the boy from 1 is on the stage.

I try to do a better job paying attention to his interview, but I miss the entire first half. But I snap back into focus when they start talking about Mimi.

"Mimi and I had been best friends since we were five years old. I was the only boy in school who didn't think girls had cooties, and ran away from them screaming. I'd do anything she asked, and played whatever game she wanted. She had me wrapped around her pretty little finger within a week," Leif tells Caesar, smiling faintly. "Her favorite game was house; she'd be the mommy, I'd be the daddy, and her dolls would be the children. I was always hoping one day it would be more than a game."

I am smiling at how sweet the whole thing was when the last sentence hits me. Leif had been in love with Mimi. I don't even have a chance to look at Storm when Caesar mentions him.

"What about Mimi's love affair with Storm?" The cameras instantly find Storm to showcase his feelings about all this. From the monitor, Storm looks more dumbfounded than mad.

"As much as I want to, I can't bring myself to hate Storm. We were both in love with her, and I could never hate someone who loved Mimi. He protected her until her end."

His buzzer sounds and he is cheered off the stage. I take Storm's hand in mine to comfort him. It must be hard learning something like that.

"That is so sweet," Mimi whispers affectionately. I try to ignore the figment of my imagination, but I am a bit angry at her for liking Leif's declaration when Storm is right here. Well, Storm can't see or hear her.

Eris beats me to the question I am itching to ask, but can't. "So, you would pick him over Storm?"

"No," Mimi says defensively. "I just thought it was a sweet gesture."

I console Storm, but he seems pretty calm considering the circumstances. Now I have to sit and watch Livia botching my image for her.

Livia does look striking in a blood red dress with an empire waist. It is decorated with diamonds to make different constellations along the train and bodice. Her make-up is dark and black except for blood red lipstick.

She does ruin my likeable image for her though. I knew she wouldn't follow it, but a mentor can hope. Instead she is sultry, mysterious, and lethal. I can't even stand to watch and her last comment puts me over the edge.

"I have total confidence with my abilities," Livia says with a smirk. The Capitol eats it up and screams as she walks off.

"I see why you hate her," Storm says, watching as Livia struts back to her seat.

"Agreed," Mimi says. Eris nods as well.

"I am so proud," Elena says, appearing in the empty space next to my chair. I roll my eyes and watch Regulus walk to meet Caesar. He looks nice in a well tailored suit with a blood red tie that matches Livia's dress. Let's just hope Brutus hasn't corrupted him.

Regulus is extremely charming, the total opposite of Brutus. He has the audience and Caesar wrapped around his finger. "I'm sure I can win this Caesar, even with the 'surprises' the Gamemakers have in store."

Regulus is also cheered off the stage as the girl from 3 walks on to the stage. This was the girl who punched Livia. At this point, she is one of my heroes.

The girl from 3 looks so innocent in her striking blue dress even with the plunging neck line. Her angle appears to be sweet too, that is until they get to her dress.

"I'm not a girly girl. I don't do dresses or make-up. And my appearance right now makes me wish my stylists will be joining me in the Games." I totally agreed last year. I cheer loudly when she walks off, earning me a pleased look from District 3 mentors.

The boy from 3 is a bit less appealing, but he gets a sympathy card like Emma. His sister was Leita, who was killed in last year's Games by one of the mutts.

"I just want to make Leita proud," the boy says with a shrug. He leaves the stage as quietly as he had come. I cheer loudly again, so I don't seem to be playing favorites. Now, time for District 4.

**District 4 CeCe Splash's POV**

I have to stop staring at my nails with their waving pattern and move my feet. It is time for my interview and after watching everyone else that has gone, saying I'm nervous is an understatement.

I walk up to the stage slowly, my silver dress rippling like water as I step. When I reach the stage, I take a breath and prepare to answer the questions.

"Hello CeCe, you look stunning," Caesar compliments.

I smile and look down at my perfect dress. "Thank you."

"Your stylists did a marvelous job," Caesar gushes. The camera turns to my stylist, who accepts the applause.

"The dress is gorgeous," I say, waiting for Caesar to ask the next question.

"So, how is the Capitol different from District 4?" Caesar inquires. It was a basic question, but I feel my mouth becoming dry.

"Um, there is no sea view," I say, biting my lip. That is all I can come up with? I don't think Caesar can make a good banter out of that.

"But our seafood is swimming," Caesar jokes. The Capitol audience laughs, but I find nothing funny about that. I laugh anyway though. "Anyway, was there any family you left back in District 4?"

I nod. "I have my siblings and my father."

"What did they say when they saw you off?"

Only my brothers and sister came to see me off and we didn't say much. "They want me to come home. And all I want is to be back with them." The audience gives a chorus of awws for me which I accept happily. This is going better than I imagined.

"What is your strategy to get back?" Caesar asks, breezing into a new topic.

"I'll do what it takes," I tell him seriously. My buzzer sounds and I am overcome with relief. My interview seemed short, but I don't mind. I walk off, passing Jayse as he goes up.

Jayse is extremely likeable and charismatic on stage. He smiles, jokes, and laughs. He makes my interview look bland.

"I'm going to try my hardest in the arena," he tells Caesar. When his buzzer sounds, the audience gives him loud amounts of cheering like they did for those before me. If he wasn't from my District, I would hate him for making me look stupid.

**District 5 Nan Weatherall's POV**

The District 4 boy is very charming and is cheered off the stage. I wonder if everyone has ever been booed off. Probably not and I don't think I will either.

I lift the skirt of my dark green dress with a gold sash and walk to the stage. Caesar smiles at me and I prepare myself for the questions. My mentor wants me to go for the innocent angle, but I am going to confident. It has worked for everyone else.

"Nice to meet you Caesar," I chirp, starting the interview off myself.

"Nice to meet you Nan. You look gorgeous." Typical start of the interview, complimenting my dress. On cue, the camera goes to my stylists, who waves fondly at the camera.

Thank you. You look great too. I think silver is your color." The audience cheers in agreement and Caesar accepts the compliments.

"So, Nan, what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"Everything looks like candy here," I say. It is really insult, but the audience takes it well.

"We do love our colors. How is it different from District 5?"

"How is it not different would be the better question," I tell him with a smile. "My family isn't here, so that is one."

"What did your family say to you before you left?"

Another typical interview question that always has the same answer. "They want me to come home and I plan to."

"How exactly?" Caesar asks. I swear he has been asking the same questions for years.

"By winning," I say like it is obvious.

"What is your strategy for winning?" he asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I say with a shrug. My buzzer sounds and I wave good-bye as I walk off. I pass Knox on the way down and he gives me a thumbs up.

I sit back down and watch his interview fly by. He is just as charming as everyone else, if not more. He talks about his life in five and how he is in love with a girl there. Smarella in no way deserves that declaration of love though. Knox gets the loudest cheers yet. This annoys me for some reason. Or maybe what annoys me is that no one can hate Knox Overstreet.

**District 6 Alex Reather's POV**

Angel's interview goes by fast. Instead of being innocent like she was supposed to, she ends up being quite bold and cocky. It did gain her a huge applause though. I don't have time to dwell on her interview, since it is my turn.

I shake Caesar's hand when I reach center stage. I have already planned answers for every single question he will ask, so I am prepared.

"Welcome to the Capitol, Alex," Caesar says with a smile.

"Great to be here," I say, returning the smile.

"Is it a big change from District 6?"

"I think it's a big change from all the Districts. The minute the train rolled in, I ran to the window and almost fainted at the sight of this place." I almost fainted because it blinded me, but they don't have to know that part.

"I still almost faint when I wake up in the morning and look out the window and I live here," Caesar says. This earns a laugh from the audience. "But you did leave family back in District 6 right?"

"Of course. I had my mom, dad, and also my friend Milkah Minos," I tell Caesar.

"As in Kadance's brother?" Caesar asks, looking shocked.

"That very one," I confirm.

"It must be hard to have both a sister and friend in the Games two years in a row," Caesar speculates.

I nod. "I need to make it home so Milkah won't suffer another loss."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Going and fighting like everyone else." My buzzer sounds and I wave good-bye to everyone. I get a good amount of cheers as I go and I hope some of them are rich.

**District 8 Finch Jening's POV**

District 7 isn't as quick as I would have hoped compared to everyone else. Turns out the two are boyfriend and girlfriend, which will gain them loads of sponsors. The girl is very sweet.

"All I've got is hope. I'm not a killer; and these games are my death sentence. But I'll try my best, and that's all I can say," she tells Caesar with a faint smile.

The boy was very…interesting. He seemed funny and charming enough, but he brushed off the questions about his girlfriend, who had just gushed over him.

"I will win this. There's no doubt about it. And I'll push over and stomp on any tributes necessary to get back home."

Asla is up next. I smile at her before she gets up, silently cheering her on. She is mysterious and sexy, which will get her sponsors. They get on to the discussion of strategy and allies, which is where Asla really shined.

"People know more than they let you know," she tells Caesar with a mysterious smirk that sends a shiver down her spine.

Her interview ends, meaning I am up next. I wait until she is almost in her seat to walk up there. I shake Caesar hand and run through possible questions he might ask.

"Nice to meet you Finch," Caesar says to me when we are done shaking.

"Nice to meet you to," I say in a serious done, letting him know I will not be bantering.

"So, is the Capitol a big change from District 8?"

"Different, but nothing worth talking about," I say. This topic has been run into the ground, so I wave it off.

"I'm sure you miss District 8 though."

"Of course I miss my District, but I will see it again," I say with a shrug.

"So, you are determined to get home?"

"Everyone here is. I will win for my sister, Falcon and Tanily," I tell Caesar.

"Tanily, as in last year's tribute?" Caesar asks.

I nod. "She was a good friend and I want to win for her."

"How do you plan to do this?" Another overused topic, but I only have a few seconds left so I might as well answer.

"It is as simple as me going in and winning." Just as predicted, my buzzer sounds and I return to my seat quickly. Everything went well from where I was standing.

**District 9 Addy Reese's POV**

The boy from 8 finishes, meaning I am up. I try to make myself look as sweet and weak as possible. My bright yellow, short dress with a pink bow in front will help.

I shake Caesar's hand and give him a smile. "Hello Addy," he says with a genuine and warm smile. I smile back, but don't say anything, trying to make myself look nervous.

"What a gorgeous dress. Your stylist is amazing with pastels," Caesar compliments. I twirl once for the crowd and let the camera get a shot of my stylist.

"I love it," I say quietly. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever worn."

"It is stunning," Caesar compliments again. "It must be different from what you wear in 9."

"I wouldn't normally wear this taking care of my siblings," I say in a hushed tone.

"Did they come to see you off?"

"With my parents yes, I really miss them. They are like my life."

Caesar nods along with the crowd sympathetically. "Do you have any strategies to see them again?"

"I just want to go home and I'll try my best," I say almost timidly. The crowd is on the verge of tears. The people in the Capitol are so over emotional.

"I'm sure you will. Anything else you would like to add?" Caesar is being sweet now, which means my innocent ploy worked perfectly.

"I would like to say something to my family," I say. I look directly into one of the cameras. "I love you all and I hope I can get home to you one way or another."

The crowd is a mess now and I think I even see Caesar shedding a tear. Caesar can't fit in another question and soon my buzzer rings. How is that for pulling on heart strings?

**District 11 Kyrix Fin's POV**

The girl from 9 really left the Capitol audience in a state. That will earn her some sponsors. The boy from 9 has the opposite effect. He doesn't answer any of Caesar's questions except for when he has to leaving him seeming mysterious and a bit brooding by the look on his face. Finally, right before the buzzer, he says something longer than two words.

"It can't be possible that rain can fall, only when it's over our heads. The sun is shining every day, but it's far away. Over the world is death." Then, he just walks off the stage without one wave of good-bye. Still, the Capitol audience eats it up.

The girl from 10 is exactly like the boy before her, but a lot easier to look at. She is wearing a tan, one shouldered dress that underneath is silk, but going from the strap to the bottom is gauzy and darker brown.

"I never wanted this. The only reason I'm here is because I care more about the life of Giana than I do my own, and nothing compels me to answer your pointless questions and banter. But I will say this; I'm not going down without a fight, and will most definitely not go silently into the night." That was the only thing she said that wasn't yes or no.

The boy from 10 is scary looking, being so huge, and he doesn't answer questions with a lot charisma either. At one point Caesar asks him to tell the audience who he is and he answered, "I'm a farm boy, but at heart I've always known I was more than just that." The Capitol seemed to like him, too.

My District partner is next. She looks beautiful in a long, deep purple dress that's sleeves fall off her tanned shoulders. She also was a lot a more fun to listen to, acting charming and loveable.

"This Game is about staying alive, and I will. I will also stay myself in any and every way that I can." This was the last thing she says before the buzzer sounds, meaning it is my turn.

I shake Caesar's hand and stand there, avoiding shoving my hands into my pockets. How could I go after three mysterious tributes and one charming tribute? I guess I will have to try.

"Nice to meet you, Kyrix," Caesar starts to get the ball rolling.

You too," I say softly, my voice cracking slightly.

"So Kyrix, District 11, where do we begin?"

"From the top?" I mumble. To my surprise, I get a small laugh from the audience. This sets me at easy a little bit.

"How about your reaction to the Capitol?" Caesar asks. This is the same question everyone has been asked and my answer is about the same.

"Wow," I say simply, shrugging. The audience gives a real laugh to this, setting my more at ease.

Caesar nods. "It's not something you see every day."

"No it is not," I say with a shake of my head. I wouldn't be seeing it for awhile though.

"Let's talk training," Caesar says to start a new topic. My eyes widen slightly. My training score tied for the worst, why did we have to talk about it? "It was interesting wasn't it?"

I assume he is talking about the two "fights" though they didn't seem like fights to me. I'm surprised the Capitol knows this since Training is a secretive thing. It must have been a first. "It was pretty interesting."

"I bet," Caesar says like it was our secret. He even added a wink. "Now, were you disappointed with your score?"

I shrug again. "No, I will win to show everyone that I am strong enough to survive and the training score only proves this."

Caesar looks like he is about to say something, but my buzzer sounds. I wave good-bye and return to my seat. I hope I can live up to my word.

**District 12 Victor Storm Loret's POV**

Finally, District 12 was up. I have to say, they have some tough competition for gaining sponsors. Some of the later tributes were even more interesting than the Career tributes.

Kit is up first and I hold my breath for her. Cinna has put her in a golden dress that makes her seem like she is fire. Pretty typical for District 12, but still amazing.

She is extremely likeable in her interview, not speaking bad about anyone. In fact, she lifted them all up. It is her last answer that steals the show for her.

"I don't know. Do any of us know what we will do if we win? Well, maybe some do. But not me. If I win, I'll be scarred for life. But I do know one thing, I'm winning. I'm winning for Kat, Poppy, Jilliyn, Lillian, Lenoia, and my parents. Because I don't just need them back. They need ME back. But I can't promise it won't hurt... I know it will. I can only hope everybody dies thinking of the good things. Not these Games." It was a beautiful answer. I cheer as she walks off with everyone else. She was golden.

Carsyn is up last and Kit's interview will be hard to beat. But he still appears as a sexy, mysterious boy determined to win. And it steals all the girls in the Capitol's hearts.

"It's pretty much common knowledge that five years ago, my sister sat in this same chair. The only difference is that I'm going to make it out of that arena alive." He also gained huge amounts of applause. Looks like both of District 12's tributes are golden. Now I just have to get them out alive.

….

**One more chapter until the arena! This is going by so fast!**

**I hope you liked the interviews. I tried to fit in all the tributes' quotes and I think I did. If there was something wrong with your tribute's angle/quote/other please tell me.**

**Reviews will be lovely. Peace, love, and Carpe Diem. Off to take an exam, wish me luck!  
-Emma**


	9. Up on the Roof: Feelings Come Again

**Here is the last chapter before the arena! Technically, we get to the arena in this chapter, but no action goes on. I am so sorry it took so long. This chapter and I did not get along well. I wrote the end before the beginning.**

**Also, check out my profile image. It is a banner I made for this story! That's it, so enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

…

**District 7 Zane Jennet's POV**

We slip into the hallway like two ghosts, silently heading for my room. The interviews went well, but the after interview is going to go better than just well.

"Do you know where you're going," she whispers, breaking the needed silence. I sense her presence growing closer to me, her breath rapid.

"Hush," I hiss through my teeth. If we were to get caught, who knows what will happen. My hand fumbles in the air as I reach for a door handle. My hand finds one and I twist. The door makes a creaking noise before swinging wide open. I peer inside and see my own room. I smile now that everything is falling into place.

I feel her drawing closer and I place my hands on her waist. We share our first kiss, but neither of us are one's to be sappy about it. But I will say this: it is a bigger thrill than kissing Ever.

That is when I hear the slight shuffle in the hall. She seems to take no notice in it, but I blink my eyes open to see what the commotion was. That is when I get the brief sighting of Ever, tears gathering in her eyes. It doesn't take her long to sprint for the elevator and go who knows where.

Not like it matters, she will still love me tomorrow.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

The Capitol as a whole is really a despicable thing to behold. The blinding lights mixed in with the freakishness of its people form one giant mess of insanity. Yet, someone could stand here for hours on end just staring down, mesmerized by the unrealistic site. For example, I am one of those people.

Sleep doesn't seem to want to pay me a visit, so I got stuck up here. I could think of my own problems, but I am even tiring myself. I could think of other people's problems, but who cares about them?

Who would just stand up here all night helping other people with problems like love triangles and suicidal District partners?

"Disgusting, isn't it." The voice doesn't startle me, it is just unexpected. I don't bother looking to know its Knox. He comes to stand next to me, looking over at the city just like me.

"Of course," I mutter, still not entirely looking his way. I chose to sneak glance out of the corner of my eyes.

"I liked your interview," Knox comments. Now he has me intrigued. I am not a very vain person, but I appreciate compliments.

"Oh, really?" I ask with a small smile. I finally look in his direction, but now he is the one staring down intently.

"Yes, your vanity really does wonders to your stage presence." He takes the time to look up this time, wanting to see my expression. I don't give him the pleasure of seeing what I feel, which is annoyed and slightly shocked.

"What?"

"No, seriously. You always seem so self-assured and confident. It's interesting to watch, in a good way," he comments. Now he has me confused. He actually seems to be complimenting me.

I also confused because usually guys just comment on my looks, never my confidence. In fact, Knox has never seemed to notice my looks. "Was there anything else?"

"Your remarks were very witty," he tells me.

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" I ask, trying not to sound desperate. That would be a whole new low for me.

Even though it is hard to make out, I can sense him rolling his eyes. "Yes, you looked very pretty. Is that the only thing that is important to you?"

"Looks? No!" It isn't a lie; looks are entirely the main thing in my life. I think of them as an added bonus to everything I already have.

"No, I mean are you the only thing that matters to you?"

I don't have to ponder the question long. I do only really care about myself, but I don't see what the big deal is about that. I am just looking out for myself. Everyone does it.

"I thought so," Knox says with a smug smile after I don't respond.

"Like you don't care about yourself," I excuse. He was not going to get away with pointing out a flaw of mine that isn't even much of a flaw.

"Everyone cares about themselves, just not to your extent," he points out.

"So who do you care about? That stupid girl from your District?" I recall from his interview, which I actually did have the courtesy to pay attention to, he professed love for a girl back in his District.

"You paid attention to my interview? Wow, you must really care," he says sarcastically.

"Whatever, it's not like you will be getting back to her considering you are going to die in the blood bath," I scoff.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the bet. We never stated a prize," Knox says. I had forgotten about the bet as well.

"Well, if I win I get one less competitor so that is my prize. What so you want?" I ask, a little fearful.

"I will just get the joy of watching you fail at being nice," he says with another smug smirk.

"Don't count on it," I sneer. "What are the rules?"

"Hmm, for starters, you can't kill me and I can't kill you," he states. Being from District 2, I should be protesting the no killing rule, but I hold back. I don't really want to kill him.

"And you can't challenge my act," I tell him.

"I'm not even on your team, but fine. It's a deal." He sticks out his hand and I shake it.

"No, it's a bet," I say with a smirk of my own. I expect an insult back, but instead I get a smile from him.

I guess it is," he says thoughtfully, looking back down on the Capitol. One thing about Knox that annoys me, but also astounds me, is how much he can confuse me.

**District 1 Leif Erik's POV**

Still carrying the disbelief that I professed my love for Mimi on stage with Storm watching, the only thing I have going for me is…I don't even have the words to say what is going for me. Maybe that is why I am on the roof.

Solving problems used to be a strong point for me, whether they are my own or someone else's, but something inside me must be stuck. I don't even know if I have a problem, but Storm might have instructed his tributes to kill me the minute the gong sounds.

"I hate my life," a voice whines from behind me. I turn to see Ever, tears streaming down her cheeks. I am at a loss for words, so I just wait for her to follow up her complaint. However, she just stands on the other side of me, not sobbing, just crying silently.

"What's wrong?" I ask, still very confused. My first guess is that she will ignore my inquire, my next guess being she will let out a long, sob filled story.

My guesses prove wrong when she takes in a big breath and says, "He cheated on me and that is it." I know she is talking about Zane, which doesn't surprise me. He seemed like a jerk all along.

"Did you see who?" I can't help, but ask this. My thoughts go first to the girl from 2. I heard rumors about her being a slut. I shake this out of my head quickly. I remember passing her on the way to the spot I am standing at. I have another idea though, one that is probably spot on.

"You don't have uncontrollable rage, right?" she asks. By asking this, she has proved my assumption correct. I am surprised I didn't get it the first time.

"I figured it was her," I grumble. I am not "disappointed" in her, not at all. I am angry that she would do this to someone like Ever. She never did have many morals though.

"I just can't believe he would do this to me. After everything I have done for him! I took out tesseraes I didn't need, I shut out my friends and family, I let him…" She stops mid-sentence and lets out her first real sob.

I already had figured Zane wasn't very good to Ever after his interview. He barely mentioned her, not professing love to her even after she did the same for most of her interview. However, I didn't expect everything else.

"What were you going to say before you…?" I trail off as well, not wanting to point out her obvious crying. It seemed rude.

"Nothing that matters. He is just such a jerk. I should have never given him everything. Why can't guys be more like you, so sweet, loving, and caring? Guys who have the guts to tell the world about their love for their girlfriend!"

"She wasn't really my…"

"It doesn't matter. Guys like Zane don't even compare to guys like you. You're so perfect!"

I am prepared to go into a long speech over how I am not perfect, but I am cut off. But not by Ever's words of praise. She kisses me.

My first thought is to tense up. This was still some other guy's girl. My second thought it to hell with Zane. He was doing much worse than me. He doesn't even deserve a girl like Ever.

I choose my second option, welcoming her kiss. That is when she tenses up. I don't' think she expected me to kiss her back. She breaks away, her face full of guilt.

"I shouldn't have done that. I love Zane, this isn't right," Ever says, beginning to back away.

In the heat of the moment, I grab her arm to stop her. "Zane is down there with another girl, probably not even thinking of you. He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do? Taking advantage of a girl who _just _caughther boyfriend cheating on her and is a wreck? And what about Mimi? You said a few hours ago that you will always love her!" Ever pulls her arm out of my grip and storms away, leaving me feeling guilty, hurt, and utterly hopeless.

**District 10 Battler Stanson's POV**

Fireworks brightly lighting up the sky did no change to the Capitol's general brightness. If it did do anything, it went by as unnoticeable. The Capitol practically shut out any sense you possess, so things do pass by you easily. That is my excuse for being on the roof.

Thinking has never been a strong point of mine. I am not an airhead like the population of the Capitol, but my mind doesn't ponder things like some others do. It isn't my style. However, lying in bed with sleep not being an option, one tends to begin thinking. My thought train only wanted the stop at one station: the Games. My mind bunches together the scenarios; most of them are ones I am not capable to deal with.

The roof provides the perfect location to drive my mind away from thoughts of death, horror, and whatever else the Games hold in store for us.

"Isn't it so pretty?" a girl asks sarcastically from behind me. "It is so beautiful I could die!" It is Bella, mocking the Capitol of course.

"So, you're talking to me without a venomous tone?" I have to ask the question. The girl seemed to hate me just a few days ago. Yet, I still find her interesting. She seems like a hot-head, but underneath I am sure she must have some redeeming qualities. Ones that I hope she will show me.

"You are the only one who is here alone. I've seen so many people on the roof. The girl from 2 is talking to that boy from 5, though I am wondering how they stand each other. I've also seen the boy from 1 and the girl from 7. The pair from 12 was whispering about something. Might want to watch out for them." She finishes her lengthy speech with a sigh. She is standing next to me now, looking up at the sky.

"That is noted. You saw the girl from 2? And she didn't run from you?" Part of me was serious, but I can see she takes it as a cruel joke.

"I'm surprised she didn't chew me to bites. I tried not to attract her attention."

"You said she was talking to the boy from 5. Wasn't he the one whose head was almost taken off by her?"

"The boy obviously has no common sense," Bella says with an eye roll. "And he is on my team. I heard the girl saying he won't survive the blood bath."

"District 5 doesn't have many victors," I say with a shrug. "He didn't look half bad in training though."

Bell shakes off the idea of the boy being any good. "The sooner the idiots are gone, the better. Then the real Games begin."

"Interesting," I observe. She looks in my direction, seeming slightly perplexed.

"What's interesting?" she asks.

"Your outlook on the Games. I thought you seemed confident, but I didn't expect that much," I note, now avoiding her eyes.

"Are you saying I'm cocky? I am not cocky," Bella says in defense.

"I didn't say cocky, I said confident," I say in my own defense.

"But you made it sound like I'm cocky," she excuses, her rage starting to grow.

"Fine, what you said about the idiots made it seem like you were cocky. Happy?"

"No," she sneers, but does not saying anything after that.

"Then what would make you happy?" I ask, shamelessly enjoying this. It was not like me to take joy in others' pain, but it is enjoyable seeing Bella's anger grow. Her temper to me seems like a redeeming quality, but it might just be because I have rage myself.

"You dying in the blood bath," she hisses.

"Harsh. I don't think I will be dying in the blood bath though," I say. That made me sound a bit cocky, but I'm pretty sure it is the truth. I don't think many tributes will want to challenge me.

"Who's cocky now?"

"I admit, that was a bit cocky, but I am speaking the truth," I tell her.

"Whatever," she mutters. "I'm going to bed. I wasted valuable time talking to you." With that, she walks in the direction of the elevators.

"What would you being doing if you weren't up here?" I call to her. I bet she is making a horrid face at my remark, but she doesn't turn around.

I go back to looking at the Capitol. Bella Cauthen, I hope to be seeing you in the Games.

**District 1 Emma Stewart's POV**

I tip-toe out of the elevator, carefully stepping around furniture. It helps that I am not wearing any shoes. I pat down my messy hair as I slip in between chairs.

I am reaching the hallway when the second elevator announces its arrival. My first instinct is to hide behind the nearby couch, but whoever this was couldn't have the power to reprimand me. Instead, I turn to face the visitor.

I was correct in my assumption when I come face to face with Leif. He looks slightly dazed, like he had drunk too much wine. When he sees me though, his face becomes sober, if not agitated.

"I should've known," he comments, looking me over. "Did you have fun?"

My eyes begin to widen, worrying he knows something. I shrink them back down into a squint, realizing he couldn't possibly know. "I don't know what you're talking about." I turn my back to him and begin walking towards my room.

"Really? I think Zane will have a different story." This stops me in my tracks. I turn back around, not hiding my outraged, but also horror struck look.

"How did you know that," I spit at him. My face loses the horror, but I make no effort to mask my anger at him.

"I'm tempted to day everyone could hear it, but that wouldn't be true. Ever saw you two and she told me," Leif informs me with a smirk on his face.

"That little…" I trail off, remembering something from moments ago. The dazed look, meeting Ever, it all adds up. I let out a slightly loud laugh directed at his cluelessness. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Now it is his turn to be confused and slightly outraged.

"She saw us together and used you as a rebound!" Leif drops eye contact, actually seeming to be pondering what I've said. He doesn't for long, his face turning to disbelief.

"She wouldn't do that," he says to reassure himself; almost forgetting I am right here.

"You're just saying that because you think she can replace your precious Mimi," I mock. "Hey, you're using her as a rebound too. What a great relationship you two have devised!"

"Like yours is any better. You're just stealing some other girl's boyfriend," Leif excuses. He looks angry at my revelations, but it's only because they are true.

"At least I am honest about it," I sneer before turning back around, walking off to my room at last. He may be lying to himself now, but I've permanently placed doubts in his mind.

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

Sitting on the roof brings back many painful memories. I try not to think about them as I look down on the Capitol. I never realized that I had been so busy running around last time, I didn't ever get to see the Capitol at night like this. I had been trying to figure Vigilance out.

Vigilance. That is a person I haven't thought about in awhile. We were never close or even friends, but thinking of his name always makes me feel…guilty. I had just handled the situation with him all wrong and I will never get to apologize.

Mimi begins to cry again and I push all thoughts of anyone who died in the Games out of my mind. But I can't ever tell myself that they are truly gone and I should forget about them.

"She's beautiful." Storm comes to stand next to me, looking at baby Mimi. Part of me was hoping he wouldn't show up, but here he is.

"Time for the moment of truth," not really Mimi says from my other side. She took the words right out of my head, where she should be.

"You won't do it," Elena says from somewhere behind me. I can't turn around when nothing is there.

I take in a deep breath, hoping I can prove Elena wrong. If I had the guts to stab her in the back, I have the guts to do this. "Storm, I have to tell you something."

He looks up from Mimi, giving me his attention. "I don't really know how to say this…"

"Then can I say something?" Storm asks, cutting me off and leaving me slightly relieved. "Do you think I should be more worried about Leif and his confession of love?"

I bite on my tongue hard to stop the obvious answer from rolling off my tongue. Mimi was dead; it didn't make a difference if one hundred boys loved her. I could never tell this to Storm though. "I think you've handled it well." It was a blunt answer for a blunt question. He seems to be unsatisfied with my answer, but he too holds his tongue.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" It is wrong of me to wish he had just forgotten, but here I was wishing on the stars that don't shine in the Capitol sky. This was a moment of truth that could ruin our fragile, almost inexistent friendship.

I open my mouth to let the story come flooding out, but I see Storm is no longer focused on me. He is looking back down at Mimi.

"She's awake," Storm says with a fond smile. I glance down and see Mimi is indeed awake. She blinks her gray eyes at Storm then at me, asking mentally why a strange boy is looming over her.

Storm at first seems to be admiring her, but then his face takes on a puzzled look. "I thought you said your husband had brown eyes." He looks at me with a still confused face. I want to clamp my eyes shut, but I have no reason to. He stares right into them.

I never suspected Storm to put two and two together so fast. He is gone around the corner in less than five seconds. I cannot be angry, despite my wanting to.

"I am so disappointed in him," Mimi says from beside me. I can now safely turn to look at her, my eyes welling up with tears that I don't deserve to shed.

"I knew he would bolt," Elena says with her know it all smile. Agreeing with Elena is unforgivable, so I guess I'm exiled.

**No One's POV**

Wishful thinking, dreaming, or whatever a tribute can do is whisked away the morning of the Games. Hope is the bleak strand of thought that they might make it out alive. This is, again, wishful thinking for most.

Most wouldn't think it, but the minute a tributes eyes open is the worst part. Why? Because this is when the realization hits you, but you can't just go flying back. This leads to more wishful thinking.

Each tribute is taken away as quickly as they were woken up. No last good-byes to anyone, just the feeling of numbness as they watch the blinding Capitol lights pass by in a blur.

The hovercraft is waiting for them, ready to make its way to what many would call death row. The tributes receive the tracker. The girls head up while the boys get one last shot in the cheek. Capitol girls do not think of hairy teen boys as attractive.

The last of the Capitol is a shining rainbow of color in the sky that fades eventually, like everything does. Soon enough, the windows are blackened and escape is not plausible. Not like it ever was in this situation.

Everything to a tribute is now lifeless, even themselves. The dull acceptance has settled like a gray cloud over the sun, one that won't budge. The tributes find themselves second guessing everything they have ever known, about themselves or anything. The ones who seemed so cocky now wonder if they can win after all and the ones who have no chance wonder if death really is just the beginning. The tributes were lost.

The hovercraft lands at last and each tribute is whisked away to their own private room, the place to sort out everything before the rise.

Preparation just adds to suspense, just the way the Capitol probably designed it. The shower never dulled the pain or cleared the mind. The clothes were…clothes. For the girls, a basic blouse, brown pants, sturdy leather boots, and a thin jacket. For the boys, a plain t-shirt, brown pants, the same boots, and a similar jacket. The odd team got the color blue and the evens, red.

Then, it is time. Tributes with special connections to their stylist gave hugs good-bye, while some just got on to the plate. The rise is swift.

The rise changes the tributes. The dull acceptance, the pain, all strips off, but really personalities don't make full appearance. Some do go back to almost normal, with more worry, more stress. For others, they take the monster of the Games in full stride.

The arena is presented before them like an opportunity rather than a death scene. The plates sit in a field, the Cornucopia in front of them. On the left is a wood with a red flag in front, on the right a wood with a blue flag. The Cornucopia and plates are in the field that divides the wood, the no man's land.

The sixty seconds start now.

Emma gets her game face on.

Leif avoids the thoughts of a girl that is not supposed to be the love of his life.

Livia in visions winning the bet.

Regulus prepares for the very worst, meaning Livia.

Bella forgets everything, for the time being.

Aaron thinks of revenge.

CeCe knows to run.

Jayse wishes luck, for CeCe.

Nan prays for whatever the best is.

Knox worries he might not win the bet

Angel hopes friends are on her side.

Alex does not think.

Ever continues her fear of her own feelings.

Zane aims to win.

Asla just breathes.

Finch crosses his fingers.

Addy contemplates survival.

Connor tells himself it's just like a hunt.

Melanie counts the minute down.

Battler pretends to know enemies aren't your friends.

Aria keeps her eyes on the prize.

Kyrix wants to prove them wrong.

Kit runs through her options.

Carsyn remains emotionless to the ones around him.

BOOM

…

**And the Games have begun! Sorry this was kind of late.**

**Now, for a quick briefing on the rules: As you know, this year there are teams in the Games, the odds and the evens. The arena, as I have described, is made with camps for each team. In these camps are three tents, one for supplies storing, one for sleeping, and one for planning an enemy take down. There will be no supplies at the camp besides these tents and a map that shows the whole arena and where sponsor gifts land. It does not show individual tributes. Since the camps have no supplies, there is still a free for all at the Cornucopia, which sits in no man's land.**

**Now for sponsoring. I am going to conduct it like I had last time. You can choose to sponsor one tribute or be a floating sponsor. Those who sponsor one tribute start out with no points, but build up points by reviewing. Floating sponsors start with 5 points, but get no more, meaning you cannot send Capitol worthy gifts. Gifts are as follows:**

**Small (loaf of bread, small container of water or medicine, rope, etc.)- 2 point**

**Medium (Small basket of food, large water or medicine, etc.)- 4 points**

**Large (Large basket of food, small weapons, etc.)- 5 points**

**Huge (Anything like the stuff on the table at the feast) - 10 points**

**Please send in sponsor information now. This is the only time you can choose to sponsor a tribute, in order for me to be able to keep track! Floating sponsors can send in at any time.**

**Just keep this in mind when sponsoring: The gift you send to a tribute or team will go behind the opposite teams camp. While no one from the other team can access it, someone still has to go over to retrieve it. What I am saying is, by sending a gift; you are putting other tributes in danger. That is it with this long, boring rule briefing.**

**And the first Capitol Question of the Day is: Who is your bet to win this thing from everything you've seen so far?**

**Reviews would be amazing! Put plus one in your review if you are sponsoring a tribute so I can keep track. Peace, love, and Carpe diem.  
-Emma**


	10. In the Game of Wits

**Time for the moment of truth. This chapter turned out hundreds of times better than the last story's bloodbath chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but don't kill me if your character died.**

…

**District 4 CeCe Splash's POV**

The boom sound jolts me awake from my daze. This all became so real. I can think about this later. Now is the time to run.

I thought I could rush into the bloodbath and grab something, but it seems unlikely now. The blood has already started to rush in puddles on the yellow grass. The urge to vomit overcomes me, but I fight it down. My mind races over what to do when I am hit with the realization that I am easy prey still standing on my platform.

My feet take me into the battle zone. All around me are the sounds of clashing swords and harsh screams of pain. I want to cover my ears, but that is not a logical idea.

I see a single spear lying on the ground near my feet. I run for it, desperate to grab a defense. My hand leans down to snatch it up.

I feel the sharp yank at my hair, pulling me down on to the ground. I look up at the face of my attacker. It is the girl from 1, grinning down at me viciously.

"You real should know you can't hide from the Careers," she sneers, her smile making my skin crawl. I see the knife gleaming in her hand, already slicked with fresh blood.

The knife whistles down, slicing at my neck. I never knew such unbearable pain. I want to scream, but I can't find the air to let it out.

The last think I hear is the sound of some distance calling my name in fear. Maybe it was a hallucination or maybe it was real, but it doesn't matter now. The grass is drenching with my own blood.

**District 7 Ever Lancast's POV**

I am running, just running. Running from anything I can, anything I can't control. I don't want to risk bloodbath. No, I don't want to risk death.

The trip that sends me sprawling shocks the run out of me. I flip on to my back, trying to see my assailant. It is the boy from 6, eyes gleaming like a mad man. These Games can really change you in matter of minutes.

I see the spear clutched in his hand before it rose. This is it, I failed to avoid bloodbath. I watch the spear make its slow arch, the distance closing in between it and my neck.

The sticky blood showers me when the boy coughs up. He falls to side, not crushing me. It is then when I see the sword in his back as it is pulled forcibly out of him. I begin to think it is it again when I see Leif standing over me.

He reaches down his hand to pull me up. I grab it and push of the ground. "Aah!" I fall back down again, clutching my ankle.

"What's wrong?" Leif asks urgently. He looks down on me with worry on his face before looking around to see if anyone is coming. We are clear for now.

"I think that boy twisted my ankle when he tripped me," I say. The pain is dull, but it will come back if I stand up again. I really am meant to be bloodbath. "Go," I tell Leif, waving him away/

"Hey, we're teammates. I'm not leaving you here." I see the sparkle in his eyes as he says this. I know it goes deeper than us being teammates, but I can accept that for now.

"Fine," I say to him with a grim half smile. He nods and scopes me up. My smile leaves the grim behind as he runs into the forest.

I look back one last time over Leif's shoulder to see the effects of the battle. It is still raging, blood and body parts flying everywhere. But the last thing I see before the whole scene disappears behind the trees is Zane's scornful eyes.

**District 9 Addy Reese's POV**

I watch with horror as the boy from 9 throws the boy from 8 to ground with such force his ribs must have been broken. My horror only when I witness the attacker's foot smash down on his prey's neck. The snap is deafening even from where I am standing, a few feet away.

I hate myself for being paralyzed with fear, but my legs will not move. I want scream, run, or do anything, but I can't find the words or movement. The blood is everywhere; I can even feel it on the bottom of my boots. Could it be soaking through?

The hands grasp on to both my wrists, cracking one with horrible force. The scream finally surfaces as the person turns me to face them. I see the boy from 12, grinning at me with pointy teeth.

"Hi there," he says, the venom oozing from his lips. The sword is clutched in a death grip in his hands. My life is over.

I see it coming down hard, slicing down the center of my whole body. I am falling to my own bloody demises. The free fall seems to last a lifetime, when it crashes down hard.

**District 1 Emma Stewart's POV**

I stroll past the campsite to the large tent with Leif at my heels, knowing he is hating every second of this. Whether it is me or someone else who has him in a fix, I don't care to find out. Determination is the only word I care to think of.

I turn around to face Leif at the flap of the tent, not staring him down like I usually do. I am observing him, seeing if he is really fit to be my right-hand man. He will have to do.

"If you are going to be my partner, you need to get that sour look off your face to start," I tell, but not snap at him. He looks at me with glassy eyes, leaving me almost feeling depressed. "Seriously, stop."

"Whatever," he mutters to me. He glances around our camp and I hear a tiny sigh tremble from his lips. I reluctantly follow his gaze and see the pair from 7. Zane is comforting Ever with a hug, but his eyes are locked on Leif.

My stomach tightens when I see Zane with Ever. By right, I shouldn't be allowed to be jealous. I am the other women, but my stomach tightens anyway. I am forced to shake off the feelings though and look back ahead.

Let's go," I grumble, feeling much like Leif now. He mumbles a short response and our pace picks up again, leading into the large tent.

"Time to get to work," I say, strolling behind the large map laid out over the table. "First, we need a team."

"A team?" he asks with a half raised eyebrow. His mind still seems to be wandering over to Ever, but at least he has the courtesy to pay attention.

"Well, of course," I say with a small smirk. "Every good pair has to have a back up."

"We are not a team," Leif mutters lazily. I brush off the comment and lean over the map. I just have to ignore everything Leif says and this partnership will go swimmingly.

"I want the boy from 5, the girl from 3, and the boy from 9," I tell Leif.

"First, I believe you should learn their names," Leif points out.

"Do you know their names?" I ask, looking at him from across the table. Leif looks down with guilt and doesn't respond.

"Why them?" he asks when the embarrassed blush fades away.

"The boy from 5 is small so he can be a good spy. The girl from 3 seems strong willed, won't back down easily and 9 seems strong period," I inform Leif. While he considers this, I note different point on the map, the plan already formulating in my mind.

"So, after we get the team do we go into action?" Leif asks, looking at me with hateful eyes. He won't make this easy for me.

"Of course not," I snap. "This game is like chess, it's all about wits. If you make the move without thinking moves ahead, they earn the advantage. Our first plan starts now."

**District 2 Regulus St. James's POV**

I stand in the corner of the large tent, trying to remain out of conversation, yet still close enough to hear Livia's master plan if she has one.

It had been only an hour since sunset and we are waiting for the bloodbath tally. Livia, face still stained with her own dried blood, paces with little purpose behind the large table that is covered with our map. Battler, the boy from 10, stands much like I am in a corner of the tent. Carsyn, the boy from 12, looms over the map, not observing, just looming.

Livia has about traced a route in the ground when Kit comes back in, holding a clipboard that has the names of each tribute listed on it. Livia had named the girl her personal assistant and the girl had taken the task in full stride. Yet, I still feel not quite at ease when she is around. Something behind the grin she carries holds a sly under tone that no one else has discovered. The girl was more than just a secretary; she's just waiting for the right time to strike.

"Well?" Livia snaps, her pacing stopping right behind the map. Carsyn backs away from the other side to make room for Kit.

"All the information is right here," Kit says, handing Livia the clipboard. Livia shoves it right back.

"Don't just show it to me; we all need to hear it!" Kit retracts the clipboard, but seems unphased by Livia's snap.

"First up is Emma Stewart, District 1. She is alive," Kit inform the group. This was no big shock, but Livia does roll her eyes in obvious annoyance.

"Any kills?" Livia asks, tapping her foot against the floor at rapid pace. Kit shakes her head curtly, glancing up briefly from her clipboard to catch Livia's response. Despite that tapping, Livia's face is stony, only breaking to urge Kit to continue.

"She was seen leaving with a medium pack and a set of knives," Kit says. She scopes our faces for reactions, but I remain emotionless. Carsyn and Battler don't have much to show either.

"How does she not kill anyone, but come out with a loaded pack and weapons?" Livia asks, tapping her chin for dramatic effect. She is taking her self-employed position very seriously.

"Sources say she had assistance from the boy from 7," Kit comments.

"And why didn't you tell us this before?" Livia asks, her voice wavering in anger. I would feel bad for Kit, being Livia's punching bag, if it wasn't for that serene smile always plastered on her face. It was so trying, it was almost believable. Almost.

"Sorry," Kit says. "Shall I continue?"

"No, put this down," Livia tells her. Kit prepares her pen and looks at Livia expectantly. "Emma is going to be there leader, with her District partner on the side. She is strong, smart even, but she is vulnerable in two ways. One, she wants attention, meaning she might annoy some of her team mates. Two, she is going to make her plan showy. It will not be some small thing."

"Are you suggesting we use some of her team mates to take her down?" Carsyn questions, piping in for the first time. Livia and Kit turn to him.

"Exactly," Livia says with a tiny smirk. "Now continue, but first put a check by Emma's name?"

"Why?" Carsyn asks.

This time Livia doesn't turn to face him. "This means she is on my kill list. When you see her in our lines, bring her to me and I will kill her myself."

The way Livia says this, with her nonchalant grin, makes my skin crawl. She acts like killing is a sport, but then again, here it really is. Kit does not appear to be uncomfortable like the rest of us. She makes a clean sweeping check next to Emma's name and looks back up at Livia.

"Continue," Livia snaps with impatience. Kit nods and returns her gaze to the clipboard.

"Leif Daniels, District 1 as well and he is alive. He was seen killing the boy from 6 to save the girl from 7. Any notes on him?" Kit begs for more information. Her eyes beg for it, like a child wanting more sweets. The way she soaks up the information scares me. How much else has she taken in?

"He will be Emma's right-hand man, but he won't like it. They both act like they are here for the same reason, but they have completely different goals. That's it, let's move this along," Livia says with a bit of a frustrated sigh. Kit finishes her quick scrawling and reads the next name.

"You and Regulus are next. Seeing as you are both alive, any other notes?" Kit asks. Livia shakes her head, taking her temples with her fingers. How this is taxing for her, I don't know, but it is guilt free enjoyment.

"We are making this quick, are you going to move one?" Another snappy question responded with a chirpy smile and no compliant.

"Next up is Bella Cauthen, District 3 and alive. She did not make it out with any supplies and her kill list remains at zero. Notes?" Kit ask, her voice remaining formal without any sound of wavering.

"She will be tough, but she does have weaknesses. The main one is her temper. If we can get her out of control, she will get angry…"

"And make a false move," Carsyn finishes.

"Perfect," Livia says with another smirk directed at her new best friend. Carsyn nods his thanks for the praise and dares to draw a few steps closer. "Put another check and move on." Seems Livia is still angry about the whole punching scene.

Battler lets his first sound out in the form of a sigh. It was not like Livia's frustrated sigh, but more of a… longing sigh? Livia and the pair from 12 ignore him, but I observe him carefully. Could he have feelings for the girl from 3? Now was not the time to ask, but this does interest me.

"We have Aaron Ashling, District 3, perfectly healthy. Someone said they saw him taking out the girl from 8, but that is yet to be fully proven. Anything else to add?"

"He is just like his District partner, he'll have a temper, but it will be hard to bring it out of him. When confronting him, use the dead sister card. No check, next name," Livia finishes.

"District 4 girl, CeCe was killed by the boy from 9. The boy, Jayse, is still alive. No supplies, but he still Career? Notes?"

"I don't care about the boy; put him down for whatever job doesn't require effort he seems…"

"Incoherent?" Carsyn asks. Livia gives him another small smile, this time showing her teeth. I don't know if Carsyn is trying to get something going with her, but if he is, it is working splendidly.

"Should I put this down?" Kit asks, thought not looking in the slightest bit confused. Livia drops her toothy smile to send daggers at Kit. Kit puts up her mental shield and jots down incoherent for the boy from 4.

"It's a word, not a paragraph, pick up the pace," Livia sneers at Kit. Kit scribbles the last three letters and poises her pen for more information.

"District 5 girl, Nan Weatherall, is alive, no supplies seen on her back or in hand, kill list is at zero." Livia nods, waving her hand for Kit to go on. "District 5 boy, Knox Overstreet…"

I hear a heavy breath come from someone in the room. It is Livia. Does she hope this boy perished or in some strange twist, lived? "He is alive, large backpack and a sword. No kills evident."

"Well, he shouldn't be hard to take down. Nothing really to note on him," Livia says, glancing around the room for someplace that seems inexistent.

"Do you want me to check him?" Kit asks the smile a bit brighter than past smiles. Livia's eyes hit Kit with a questioning glare.

"What?" Livia asks, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I just thought since he made a fool of you at Training you would want to kill him yourself," Kit says with a small, but thoughtful shrug. Her eyes only focus on Livia, watching her every move.

I see it in Kit's eyes, the flash I have been looking for. It was a flash of…knowing. Knowing that this one subject would make Livia squirm. The spark that held such sly manipulation was gone as quickly as it had come when Kit sees me looking at her with what must be a peculiar, if not prying look.

"Don't bother," Livia says, regaining her grasp on control. "He isn't worth it. Put what I told you down and let's move one. We have a lot to do in little time."

"District 6 has been _terminated_." Another shiver falls down my spine when I hear that. It was not like when Livia told Kit to put the check by Emma's name, meaning she was marked to be killed. No, Livia said that because of a petty argument she wanted to win. Kit said it as part of her vain ambition. Terminated, not a word you throw around every day.

"District 7?" Livia asks, thought her voice lost a bit of its self-insurance. Did she sense it too?

"They are both still alive. Zane, the boy, got weapons and a pack. The girl got nothing. Any notes?"

"So the love birds made it out alive. I sense they don't have a perfect relationship though. Put that down, we might be able to use it later," Livia says, seem to have cleared her head and her voice is back.

Kit scrawls down the information and continues. "District 8 is done. District 9 girl is gone, but the boy is alive and well. He made it out with a pack and maybe weapons."

"The District 9 boy will be dangerous. We don't know any evident weaknesses, so we'll have to find some as we go along," Livia tells Kit. Kit quickly adds that to her notes.

"District 10, both alive, both have weapons. Jobs to be given?" Kit asks. The boy from District 10 rolls his eyes at this, but he does not make the effort to say anything.

"He is here, if you hadn't noticed so he has a job. The girl from 10 seems strong. She can be a scout or a guard, which ever works. Let's finish."

"District 11 girl is alive. No when could tell if she carried anything out. The boy is dead," Kit informs Livia. Livia nods and makes no notes.

"District 12, we are both alive. I have a set of bow and arrows and he got a pack. Notes on us?" Kit says, for the first time her smile turning to a smirk.

"None. Well, that's that. You three can leave," Livia says, dismissing Battler and the pair from 12/ They leave in silence, shuffling behind each other.

Livia looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Can you talk or did I miss something about you?"

She doesn't know anything about me, but I should give her an answer. "I don't trust District 12. They seem very…"

"Smart? Strong? Better than you are being? The girl could use some work, but the boy seems very insightful. We can add that to the list about them," Livia says, her eyes glaring at me.

"Fine," I say with a sigh. Livia goes back to the map, making tiny notes in certain places. I have to admire her for organizing all of this, but I know that this goes deeper than her wanting to be in charge. She wants to prove something. Maybe it was to prove something to Emma or maybe it was for someone else. Whatever it was, everyone is going to want to find out.

But finding out the truth in the Hunger Games is like playing with fire. No matter how careful you are, at some point you get burned.

**District 12 Kit Le'Roy's POV**

I wait behind the large tent, not craning to here the District 2 conversation, just waiting for someone. Finally, a set of crunching footsteps approach.

"Did I not say we were meeting back here in five minutes?" I ask Carsyn, annoyed at him for keeping me waiting.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be running around getting Livia a coffee," he says sarcastically with an eye roll.

"You know that is just part of the plan," I say with a tiny smirk, much like the ones Livia had been shooting Carsyn before. Carsyn smirks back.

"Whatever, she still has you on a leash. So, why did you want to meet?" Carsyn asks.

"Because," I say, straightening his shirt. "It is time for the next part of the plan."

"Oh yeah, time for me to attract Livia's attention," Carsyn says with a small grin. I return it, while tightening the dream catcher he wears around his neck and tucking it into his shirt.

"Just don't get to involved," I say, my voice wavering just slightly. I clear my throat with a cough to cover up my mistake. Carsyn laughs and pull me closer.

"Don't worry. She's just another part of the plan," he tells me. He gives me a kiss before walking around the tent. I hear his footsteps inside and wish him luck silently; secretly hoping Livia would reject him.

…

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Actually, I didn't see that coming really. It just came to me after a realization that I didn't have as good of a plot as last time.**

**So, seven dead, but who will die next? Will Livia fall for Carsyn? Or is she still battling feeling for Knox? Will Ever realize that Leif is better for her? Or will true love conquer all?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Are you Team Odd or Even?**

**Since I gave you an easy enough question, go check out the poll to vote on your favorite tribute so far! Reviews are muchly appreciated. Maybe you can start the review by preaching to me about how muchly is not a word. Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem!  
-Emma**


	11. Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?

**Here is another update! I would like to thank all my reviewers and my amazing brother, sister, and cousins for helping me plan many gruesome deaths. Enjoy!**

…

**District 12 Carsyn Bennett's POV**

I slip through the flap of the tent, practically slinking through without a sound. However, Livia must have the ears of the hawk. She looks up the minute I finish entering.

"May I help you," she asks in the same annoyed tone she had during the meeting. She sounds as if she has been doing this for years when she has only just started.

"I came to see how you were doing," I say with a smile, walking forward to look her in the eyes. Her face does not soften, but she does meet my eyes.

"I am the same as I was a few minutes ago, tired, annoyed that people are interrupting me," Livia snaps at me. This might be harder than I thought it would be. But if I can get any girl in District 12, I am determined to get her wrapped around my finger.

"You seem really tense," I say to her with my signature smile. Her face still remains as hard as rock. I go to my next trick and step around the table to next to where she is standing.

"Go away," she says with a frustrated sigh. Her eyes focus more sharply on the map, but they don't find a point. Maybe I have thrown her.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I really can stay." Time to go in for the kill. I put my hands on her shoulders. She immediately tenses up even more.

"What are you doing," Livia asks in an unsure voice. She shrugs her shoulders in response to my gesture, but not enough to move my hands.

"Helping you," I whisper in her ear, brushing her brown locks out of her face. I can feel her shudder slightly. "Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"You are so full of yourself," she mumbles, but this time she doesn't try to resist my advantages. I smirk and lean in to kiss her neck. She lets me.

"Why are you doing this?" she mutters to me. I hear her bite back the moan. Something tells me this is nothing new to her. Kit told me Livia is sort of a slut and now I believe her.

"Because I like you," I whisper. She turns around to face me, our lips just barely touching each other. I move very slightly and deepen the kiss.

She makes no attempt to resist this time, wrapping her hands around my neck to pull me closer. I run my hands through her hair. I feel her hands leave my neck and go to my shirt collar, grasping at it.

"Livia, I need to…oh." Livia breaks away from me and turns to the intruder. It was Regulus looking a bit stunned. "Sorry, I didn't know…"

"Its okay, Carsyn was just leaving, right?" Livia asks, turning to me with pleading eyes. I nod in spite of the plan and circle back around the table. I follow Regulus out the tent flap, but look back to see the flustered Livia I had left.

I decide to head back around the tent when someone grabs my elbow to stop me. I turn to see Regulus again.

"You don't know what you are getting into," he tells me, looking extremely serious.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew Livia in a way back in District 2. Every boy did. She had a history of sleeping around. She won't stay with you long. She'll drop you the minute a new guy expresses interest," he tells me solemnly.

"But the difference between here and District 2 is that I can kill whoever tries to earn her affections," I say with a smirk and pull my arm away. I walk away, leaving Regulus to just shake his head.

I finish my walk around the tent and find Kit pacing at a fast pace in circles. She comes to a stop when she sees me.

"Well?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"We got interrupted," I tell her. She lets out a sigh of frustration, but I can hear the bit of relief in there. I knew she would be happy if Livia rejected me, so I decide to play that to my advantage.

"Are you jealous?" I ask, raising my eyebrow like hers. I slip my hands around her neck like Livia had done to me.

"No," Kit mutters, not meeting my eyes.

"You so are," I say with a small smirk and lean in to kiss her, which she happily accepts. "Don't be." I can feel the smile on her lips when I say this. "But you know I still have to seduce Livia."

"Of course you do."

**District 12 Victor Storm Loret's POV**

"What the hell are your tributes doing with my tribute?" The screeching is Season. I spin my chair around to face her, anger at her in my eyes.

"So, you're allowed to lie, but my tributes aren't?" I had to turn this back on her. I had stormed off so fast last night that I didn't have time to express anger at her.

"You know that was different! That wasn't life or death!"

"Than what was it? You had no right to keep it from me!" I yell at her. I'm sure the other mentors are wondering what is going on now, but they can wonder.

"What was I supposed to say? Bye Storm. And by the way remember that time we slept together? Yeah, that resulted in a baby!" She was crying now, tears streaming down her angular face.

"You still should have told me! And I bet your husband doesn't know!"

"That would have gone over very well. Honey, this isn't your baby. How would you feel if I told you that?"

"I wouldn't know since it _is _my baby!" I can't control my anger. I can practically feel fumes coming out of my ears.

"Like you would have made a good father. You ran away the minute I told you," she points out, desperately trying to turn this on me.

"I was in shock. Maybe if you had told me, I don't know, when you found out, I would have reacted differently."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm done with you. Maybe I shouldn't have saved you from Elena," she spits at me.

"That would have turned out great. You and Elena, happy Victors together," I sneer.

"As of now, it would have been a lot easier."

"Whatever, if you're done, I'm done," I tell her angrily, turning back to my screen. "But my tributes are surviving. Sorry if yours is too stupid to see their lies."

"She can and she will!" Season sneers.

"So you don't wish death on her, you moved on to me?"

"Too bad I can't do anything about that, but my tribute can kill yours. Wave good-bye," she snaps.

"I can't remember. But I would tell them to finish their job if I could!"

I hear her as she stomps out after my final comment. I never thought I would win a fight against Season, but I just did. And I never knew I would feel so damn guilty after.

**District 11 Aria Carter's POV**

I loiter around the flap of the large tent, waiting for the perfect time to make my entrance. Emma had called in her staff just around noon and they were still assembling. She has her District partner, Bella, Knox, and Connor in the tent. I felt slightly insulted that she did not include me, but it will only make this more fun.

I hear Emma say the opening greeting and I choose now to go in. "Well, what's going on in here?" I ask with a smirk.

Emma looks at me with annoyance, her finger nails crushing into her palm. I knew this would annoy her, which is exactly why I choose to enter while she was talking.

"What are you doing?" she hisses at me.

"Oh, I thought this was an open meeting. It's not? Well, I'm here now," I say, my smirk growing as Emma's stare grows fiercer. I hear Knox stifling a laugh as I go to stand opposite to her separated by the table. Emma's stare shifts to Knox and I am allowed to scope the room.

Connor is standing on one corner of the table, just staring at the map. Leif is behind Livia, looking bored and tired. It must be hard standing in Emma's shadow. Knox is standing next to me, glancing at his boots.

"Whatever, you can stay, just don't interrupt me again," she sneers. She regains her calm. "As I was saying, we need to have some plan of attack. I'm sure Livia has something in mind."

"So, you're saying she is more prepared than you?" I ask with mock curiosity. I see Emma's jaw clench, but she must have decided this wasn't worth it. She closes her eyes briefly and breathes deeply.

"No, I was saying she is just trying to plan something," Emma says through gritted teeth. "This means we need to come up with something. I have an idea."

She waits for some type of response from us. Knox coughs a little, but that is the only sound in the room. Emma rolls her eyes. "The idea is: see this river running to the right of our camps." We all close in around the map and see what she is looking at.

"Wow, good job. You know your land forms," I say, even adding a fake air clap. Emma's jaw clenches again, but she ignores me again.

"We are going to collect large portions of the water, then poison the water source for the other team." Emma grins devilishly.

"Wait, so you are suggesting giving up our only water source we know of to possibly kill one or two people?" I ask. This time I am totally serious.

"It doesn't sound like a great idea," Connor mutters. Leif nods from behind her, but Knox says nothing in our support or Emma's.

"There might be another source of water," Emma argues.

"How would we know?" I ask her, still being serious.

"We send scouts to scope the area behind our enemy's line," Emma says with a smile. I share a glance with Connor who just shrugs.

"But we have a map right here," Knox says, waving his hands at the map to prove his point. Emma shakes her head with a laugh and circles the table to stand next to Knox. She throws an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, Knox. You really think this map is entirely accurate? And good luck with the scouting thing," Emma says, smiling at Knox. Knox's eyes widen, realizing he is in charge of the scoping. "Chose your team wisely."

"I'll go," Bella volunteers. I can see she just wants to get out of here. I think about volunteering, but I decide not to risk it. Anyway, who would annoy Emma while I'm gone?

"And why don't you take the girl from 7. She could use a job." This is the first time Leif actually makes real emotion. He looks at Emma in alarm, but she ignores his look. "Go!"

"Yes, sir," Knox grumbles and exits the tent along with Bella.

"You two can go too," Emma tells us, but she is looking directly at me. Connor sighs and walks out, holding the flap open for me. I walk out, but not before hearing Leif scream something at Emma. Seems like District 1 isn't really working together. It might not be as hard to throw Emma off after all.

**District 10 Melanie Strykes's POV**

"Why does she get to be the leader anyway?" I mumble to Kit as I watch Livia try to get everyone's attention. Every even team member still alive was standing in front of the meeting tent waiting to see what elaborate plan Livia had thought up.

"Because she is clearly the most organized and well-rounded," Kit says with a bright smile. I roll my eyes. I forgot that Kit was Livia's second in command.

This was all just a waste of time. We do not need some ridiculous little bitch telling us what to do. I bet she will just send a few of us out to get killed to thin out the competition.

"Hello, as you know I am Livia Drusus, District 2," Livia says brightly. She is holding a clipboard in hand and a pen in the other. "In order to win, we need a strategy. I know that the odd team seemed pretty organized at the start, but we can take this thing."

I roll my eyes again. She is conveniently leaving out the fact that we will eventually have to kill each other. But every other tribute either doesn't care enough to correct her or doesn't pick it up.

"As part of this strategy we need to get organized, meaning everyone gets a job," Livia informs us. I hold back an annoyed sigh. This is just insanity. "When I call your name, raise your hand and receive your job. Jayse Summers!"

The abnormally small boy from district 4 raises his hand sheepishly. The crowd parts a bit so Livia can see him. They are all just like a herd of dumb sheep.

"You need to guard our weapons in the first tent." The boy nods quickly and looks back down. Livia seems to write something on her board and moves on. "Melanie Strykes!"

I look up and try to mask the hate in my eyes. I can't make Livia an enemy as of now. "I would like you to organize our food supplies and give me the full inventory list."

The sneer is coming and I bite it back. Organize the food supplies? Me? I think Livia is purposely screwing me over. The girl really does hate me.

Livia continues to dole out jobs to people. Battler gets the job I would have killed to receive, the spy. Kit and Carsyn receive board jobs, meaning they get to help Livia plan the odd team's demise. I would have killed myself to avoid that job.

Livia ends with some speech she must have thought was really encouraging and slips back into the tent followed by a cheerful Kit, a smitten Carsyn, and a bored Regulus.

I watch everyone else spread out. I can't believe they are just accepting their jobs. Well, I'm not going to. Livia needs to learn that if you want to get things done, you have to do them yourself. And that is exactly what I am going to do.

I silently laugh at this as I disappear into the trees, grasping my bow and tightening the strap of my sheath. Time to do some odd team damage.

**District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

"Be quiet," I hiss at Knox, who had just cracked a twig. Night had just fallen, but I still worry about being seen when crossing the vast, unprotected no man's land.

"Sorry," he mutters. "Just hurry up. Tell Ever too." I nod at Knox and glance behind me. Ever was a few feet away, picking at her nails nervously.

"Ever," I snap. Ever looks up at me with wide eyes, probably worried something happened. I shake my head and wave to her to hurry up. She nods back at me and picks up her pace slightly.

The walk goes by in silence until we reach the outskirts of no man's land, where Knox stops us. "Does anyone want to go back?"

"No," I say automatically. I wasn't going to let Knox have all the (forced) fun. Nor was I going to let him know how scared I am. Ever does not respond as quickly as I had, but she shakes her head eventually. Knox nods and takes the first step out of the forest.

If we were silent in the forest we must have been retracting noise going across the field. Knox clutched his sword in paranoia the whole time and Ever's breath hitches every time an owl hoots. I too find my gaze darting every other second.

When it seems like the field would never end, we reach the other side. But this does not stop our rapid breathing. We are in even more danger now, being behind enemy lines.

Knox stops us again the minute we step into the forest. "We have to be really careful," he whispers urgently.

"No, really?" I ask with an eye roll. Knox glares at me before looking at Ever. Ever nods at him and glances behind her back again.

"Just tell me you will be careful," he says, now looking at me again.

I sigh. "Fine, just tell me you will." Knox nods at me and starts to walk again.

The next hour or so is full of alarmed glances and quick hiding. Every sound we make and every sound something else makes, we find the closest trees. The paranoia is at an all time high when I can't take it anymore.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I snap at Knox's back. Knox turns back around, putting a finger to his lips.

"Well, since this is a scouting mission, I didn't think we even had a place to go," he snaps back. I want to snap something else, but I am too scared to say more.

"Can we just hurry this up please? I don't want to get killed!" Ever whispers, speaking for the first time since we started the mission. Knox and I share a glance and he nods.

"Let's finish the job," Knox mutters. We all walk back into our old routine of hiding and glancing back. It is only a few more minutes before the scream hits our ears and it is right behind us.

Knox turns around to look at me, but I shrug in confusion and fear. We both glance behind us to find Ever. That is when we see her suspended above us, trapped in a net in the tree.

…

**Before I get to the cliffhanger questions, I have a small announcement. I am starting school on Wednesday, so updates might be less frequent. But to make sure I don't leave you in the dark, I will update at least one every week on Friday at the latest.**

**So, will Carsyn seduce Livia's trust? What does Melanie have planned? What will happen to Ever, Knox, and Bella?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Who would you like to see in a duel to the death?**

**Reviews really make my day. Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem.  
-Emma**


	12. The Key to Romantic Aggravation

**Yea, a new chapter! I'm sorry though, this chapter isn't very good and there isn't much action. I'm kind of blocked. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

…

**District 7 Ever Lancast's POV**

The minute I was swung up into the air, I swore I was dead. It was only when I open my eyes that I realize I am only one suspended chain away from death. I feel dizzy with fear looking down on the horrified faces of Knox and Bella.

"How the hell did they get metal chains?" I hear Knox ask. His voice is distant, but I can still here it clearly.

"I think the better question is how the hell they made a trap like that," Bella says, sounding dumbfounded.

"The better _thing_ to do is get me down!" I scream, but my voice cracks from the fear that I will never get down. I will just wither away out of hunger or thirst.

"How are we supposed to get her down?" Knox asks in a low voice to Bella. Bella looks helplessly up at me then back at Knox.

"If we untie it, the fall will kill her," Bella mutters. I want to roll my eyes over the fact that they think I can't hear them, but I try to keep my eyes closed. I don't want to look at the truth of Bella's words. The fall will kill me.

"We can try," Knox says with a shrug, but I can see he doubts it. At least they haven't left already so that I could die alone.

"So we chance it by climbing up there and letting her fall? Fine, but you're going to do it. I don't want killing a teammate on my conscience," Bella tells Knox.

"I can't climb," Knox says while shaking his head up at the tree.

"Well, neither can I, so what is plan B?"

Knox seems to be pondering this for a second. To me, that is a second too long. I want to scream at him to make up his mind, but that is too risky. They might decide to leave me here if I do that. Instead, I keep quiet, trying to thinking positive thoughts.

"You would think they put some kind of lever on this so they can get their victim down," Knox says thoughtfully. "I'm mean, the person wouldn't want to have to climb up there, it would take far too long."

So, you're saying we should find something they would use to bring the trap down slowly?" Bella asks. Knox nods and circles around the tree, Bella at his heel. "You better be right," I hear Bella mutter to Knox.

"Or what? You'll kill me. I thought you didn't want that on your conscience," Knox snaps.

"Will you stop fighting and look for this lever," I yell down to them in a wavering voice. I don't get a response, but the sound of crunching leaves is good enough.

"Well, genius, the chain goes right into the ground. What do you propose now?" Bella asks. My stomach drops at the sound of her words. There is no way to get me down that won't internally injure me or just plain kill me.

"They hid the net well, maybe they hid the lever as well," Knox suggests, but I can here the hopelessness in his the voice. That was the kind of voice from someone who had failed at something.

"They must have hid it really well, because I don't even see the _possibility _of it being there," Bella hisses at him. I open my eyes just slightly to see the two were now standing below me again. Bella was angrily staring Knox down.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Knox snaps.

"I don't know," Bella says with a frustrated sigh.

"Exactly. The only thing we have going is that there may be a switch or a lever," Knox says, insisting his point.

"You're digging for fool's gold if you think we are going to be able to find it," Bella sneers.

"We don't have to find it," Knox says, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

"What are you thinking now," Bella says with a small groan. This does not faze Knox, who is still deep in thought.

"Quick, are any of you friends with anyone on the even team?" Knox asks us, first glancing up at me and then at Bella. We both shake are heads.

"I was afraid of that," Knox says with a sigh, briefly wiping his forehead. "I guess I'll have to do it." Then, my worst fear is realized when he starts to walk away.

"So, you're leaving," Bella yells at Knox's retreating back. Knox turns back around to shake his head. "Then what are you going to do?"

Knox turns around another time and sighs. "I have to go find Livia."

**District 10 Battler Stanson's POV**

Hunting, not a hard task by the looks of it. Livia instructed it and I don't have the energy to go against her every word. The girl may only care for herself, but no one can argue that she isn't smart. Well, except for my District partner, but she disappeared a long while ago.

I keep the axe close at hand as I comb the woods for wandering creatures. It wouldn't be considered a premium hunting weapon, but it is what I've got. I push past the leaves, chewing on the a few nuts as I go. I hear no sounds of scamper feet until I come upon a small clearing.

A girl's silhouette emerges, looking around very frantically. I recognize her the minute I catch the brief twinkle in her eye. Even when she is scared, Bella always keeps a bit of adventure in her.

"Well look who joined this side of the woods." Bella whips around at the sound, shielding her face with her hands. "That is your defense? I always imagined a weapon in your hand."

The minute she hears this, her face grows stone cold, her eyes sending ice daggers at me. "You just surprised me." After saying this, she draws a knife, pointing it at me.

"I am trembling in fear," I say sarcastically, taking another step out of the woods. Her knife darts at different places. She must be considering where to throw. "What? Are you going to kill your biggest fan?"

Her glares drop a few degrees at my comment and her knife finds a place at my heart. "How did you guess?"

"Well, as wonderful as the meeting is doing, I would prefer if you drop the knife. Some guys like myself find it a turn-off," I tell her, lowering my own weapon.

"Ugh, you are so…" She trails off, trying to find the appropriate word and I am happy to provide her with one.

"Charming? Witty? Perfect for you?" She lets out another frustrated groan.

"You are just sickening," she snaps at me. "How has your own team not killed you yet?"

"They most have found something they like about me, sort of like you since you haven't killed me yet," I comment. I take another step in, making her tighten her grip.

"That is not true," she insists.

I laugh at this. "Then take the shot." She brings the knife back and for a split second I actually think she might actually take the shot like I told her to. But I see the shaking hand and soon the weapon is lowered and another cry of frustration comes from her mouth.

"Why can't I kill you?"

"Because you find me charming, witty, and perfectly your type," I inform her politely. She stomps her foot like a child and sits down on the ground.

"I give up. Either you kill me or just walk away," Bella tells me, shooing me with her hand.

"Why would I kill the object of my affections and I certainly can't leave now. Can't you just feel the chemistry?" I ask, taking the seat next to her on the ground.

"Why? Why me? There are plenty of girls on your team to fawn over," she tells me.

"Yes, but none of them are as interesting as you," I tell her.

"None, not one? There has to be one," she pleads to the empty sky. I laugh again, shaking my head at the same time.

"Why do you keep fighting this?" I ask. She looks at me with her ice daggers again.

"You can't fight something that doesn't exist," she snaps.

"Ouch, that one hurt. Come on, you must be feeling something for me." I nudge her shoulder with my own, but she just cringes.

"Besides disgust? Nope, not one feeling comes to mind. Now, if you excuse me, I have a teammate to get out of a tree," Bella tells me, getting up from her spot.

"You can't hide behind denial forever," I tell her. And in response, she stomps on my hand.

"I'm a pretty good hider," she informs me. Bella scopes up the knife and stomps of into the woods, leaving me with a throbbing hand and a wounded heart. Those stories are true, love hurts. But that never stopped them and it won't stop me. Bella may be a great hider, but I am one hell of a seeker.

**District 1 Leif Erik's POV**

"How could you do that? What is your problem?" Emma didn't even look up this time.

"Are you over this already? She is gone…for now," Emma comments. It has been like this for the last hour, me ranting and her moving little flags around the map.

"You better hope it is for now," I hiss at her. Just to get her to look up, I take a flick at one of the flags. Despite it toppling over to its death, Emma does nothing to keep her work place orderly.

"How ironic, you tipped over Ever's flag," Emma tells me, the lazy smirk playing out on her lips. I take a closer look at the little flag and see the delicate pen stroke that marked the flag with a seven and a G. Being superstitious, I pick the flag back up.

"You shouldn't have done that. She was hurt," I yell. I have already played this card several times, but it might crack her eventually.

"If she was so hurt, why did she go?" Emma asks me. This was her response for the many other times I told her about Ever's injury.

"Well…" And that is my answer to Emma's repetitive question to my repetitive excuse. It was like one giant circle I couldn't win despite many good points I have tried to make. I let out another frustrated sigh.

"Have you accepted defeat?" Emma asks, carefully picking up the flag that says five and B. The boy that the flag represents better be taking care of the girl I am trying to win an argument for. "She doesn't even like."

"You don't know that," I defend, not even considering the possibility that she was right.

"Oh, I know that," Emma says with a laugh. "I'm a girl. I know when another girl likes a guy."

"Kind of like how you like Zane." Emma's face freezes mid-laugh at my comment. "Oh look, I can do it too."

"Shut up," she snaps at me, looking up just to glare at me. I had cracked something inside of her open, only not the right something. I was supposed to be making her sympathetic towards Ever, but instead I have started a bomb.

"And another thing…" I start to say something when Emma cuts me off.

"No, it's my turn." And the bomb goes off. "Why do you even care about this girl? For one, she is in love with someone else, bringing me to point number two. You are supposed to love Mimi for entirety. What, did you decide she wasn't good enough? Or are you using this girl as a Mimi substitute?"

A million different logical responses come to mind, but one not so logical one hits me hard. I always notice the way Ever smiles, the way she laughs, the way her eyes widen when she figures something out, but something is always there about that. Every time I see Ever doing these things, it all goes back to one thing…Mimi. _Am _I using Ever?

**District 3 Aaron Ashling's POV**

I am surprised the two from 1 haven't ripped each other's heads off by now. The large tent was thick with the tension they create every single hour. Not like I have even seen the inside of that tent though. No, I am in charge of keep supplies inventory. Leita wouldn't even consider going along with this girl, but I am not Leita.

Not being Leita, that is my curse. I would never acknowledge it, but at home it was clear she was the favorite. I would never have cared if she was still alive. I loved her more than my parents probably did. But she is dead and my parent's love and favoritism did not travel over to me. Yes, not being Leita is what I will always have to deal with until the day I die.

The girl from 5 takes a seat next to me. She has more or less been my partner in the boring task of inventory, but I haven't shared a meager word with her. She, however, has loaded me with many. I have learned all about her life, but luckily she hasn't pressured me to reveal mine. Or maybe she just knows about Leita and pities me enough to not ask. Either way, she is a suitable partner in a mess of control freaks and rough loners.

"So, both are District partners are off scouting unknown territory. Are you nervous for Bella?" Nan asks. She sounds hopeful of me talking for once and at this point, I don't want to disappoint her. She seems to be pretty nervous about her own District partner. I would be nervous for a guy like that too. He seemed pretty uncoordinated.

"I guess," I say with a shrug. I honestly don't know Bella very well even though we are the same age. I wonder is Leita ever talked to her. "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I'm worried about that Ever girl and by the looks of it, so is Leif." As if on cue, a loud yell comes from the tent. It was Leif, but what he was saying was hard to make out.

"You are right about that," I mutter, my gaze still on the tent's closed flap. The things these Games do to you. They kill you, deep down. They take away your virtues and morals, leaving you with just fits of rage and confusing thoughts. That same thing happened to me when Leita died.

"I feel bad for him. Having to see her with that Zane guy," Nan speculates, her gaze also on the tent.

"But he is the one coveting someone else's girl," I comment. Nana sighs and nods in agreement.

"I still think Leif is the better guy," Nan tells me. I just shrug my shoulders in an uncomfortable fashion. I don't know who the better guy is. Zane seems pretty uncaring, but Leif is still going along with whatever his District partner says. "I wonder what is taking them so long."

I shrug again. "Maybe the even side is more interesting than our side." But with the yelling coming over from the large tent, it seems like that might not be the case.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

Wandering alone in the forest made me realize how much I needed a break. Being in charge in hard and I can only take too much at a time. Not to mention the whole thing with Carsyn. I don't even know what that was. But it did make me feel like I did back in District 2: desirable.

Problems don't just evaporate though. That is another important, indirect lesson I learned from my parents. You have to sort through your own problems, leaving everyone else in the dust. All the great Hunger Games winners won by themselves. The ones who didn't have lives to messed up to think about, since their lives are their problems.

"I didn't think I would find you by yourself." Instead of turning to face him, I keep my back turned to Knox.

"I need to clear my head. I can't imagine that would ever be a problem for you," I snap at him. I can't imagine he has a hurt expression on his face, but a girl can hope.

"I need your help, Livia," Knox tells me. Knowing I can't hide my face from him forever, I turn around and see him looking at me expectantly.

"Don't you know me at all? I don't help people. You should be dead as of now anyway," I comment, looking him over and seeing that he was unharmed.

"I'm not and you are going to help me," he tells me more forcefully. I can't help, but look at him with an appalled expression.

"And what makes you think I would do that?" I snap.

"Since you can't kill me, you might as well help me," he says with a shrug.

"I can so kill you," I sneer, gripping the handle on my blade, He makes no move for his own, just keeps looking at me.

"No, as part of the bet, you can't kill me."

"That only counted for the bloodbath."

"No, it counted for as long as we are both alive. So, help me."

"What? Either I help you or you just walk away? That is a really great ultimatum. You really know how to make people sweat," I say sarcastically.

"You can do to be nice," he suggests.

"First you think I will help you and now you want it to count as a good deed. Knox, I think you have gone insane," I say with a disbelieving laugh.

"Then do it for me," he says with a shrug. Only now do I notice how close we are, almost as close as when we had crossed blades. How had I not noticed this before?

"Why would I do it for you?" I ask, doing my best not to gulp. I watch as he takes my hands, holding them in his own.

"Because you like me," he says with his little half smile that usually drives me crazy in a bad way. But now I am just gazing into his chocolate colored eyes, drowning in them against my will. Since when did he become so attractive?

"I do not," I whisper, almost not being able to find my words.

"Prove it," he whispers, his lips brushing mine.

"How," I say slightly breathlessly. He doesn't answer or maybe this was the answer. He kisses me, but not like the way Carsyn or anyone else has ever kissed me. He was different. With him, I feeling something I never felt before within me: butterflies. The feeling that you get when you are in love.

I have just slipped my hands around his neck when he breaks away. "I knew it. You do like me," he says with a smirk.

"You are so…so…aggravating," I spit at him, breaking away.

"So, you will help me?" he asks, the smirk still on his lips. I groan, but nod in response. I know I will regret this later.

"Follow me," he says, grabbing my hand. I follow him into the woods until we land near a large oak tree. I know what this is about and I almost laugh. One of his teammates fell into the trap.

"Right around here," he tells me. We circle the tree when his mouth drops in shock. "Oh no." My eyes are also wide with confusion.

"Guys did you get her free…what is she doing here?" It was Bella, next to Knox. "Doesn't matter now, did you get her out?"

"No, someone beat us to it."

…

**Capitol Question of the Day: Which couple is your favorite?**

**Reviews are loved. Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem.**

**-Emma**


	13. Optimism

**Okay, so this is not a chapter per say. This is an "Oh shit, I didn't end my last chapter right and I need to add this before I start the next one or risk the way I wanted to start the new chapter." *Breathes deeply* And that is the just of it. So this is just a tiny little POV of the wonderful Knox Overstreet and what he did when he discovered Ever was gone. Stupid Knox, you are always aggravating me. Why did you have to say something cool to end that chapter and screw me over?**

…

**District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

The three of us stare down at the empty net that was only dangling from a branch in the tree a few minutes ago. Where it's occupancy was, that was the horrible mystery.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asks, bewildered. My teeth sink into my tongue with the same bewilder meant and anger towards Bella, an anger that was about to blow.

"What the hell happened? What the hell happened?" I scream at her through gritted teeth. "You should have known what happened because you should have been here!"

"Maybe you should have been here! What have you been doing besides fraternizing with the enemy?" Her yell almost matches the volume of mine, but she doesn't have much to support her accusations.

"I was trying to help Ever," I say, pointing a finger at the net. "And what were you doing all that time? I don't think you were just scoping the area!"

"You were trying to help Ever by bringing a girl who only cares about herself? What a great way to get us all killed!"

"Not that this isn't pleasant to listen to, I should be getting back to my own team," Livia says, backing away from us.

"Don't move," Bella screams at Livia. Livia instantly grips her sword handle, ready to draw. Bella also is reaching into her jacket, no doubt searching for a knife. "How do we know you didn't plan this whole thing?"

"Look, I knew about the trap, but I have no idea who took your friend or colleague if you prefer," Livia tells Bella, the sword inching out of it's casing. "Now I told Knox I wouldn't hurt you, but if you attack I will kill you."

"I'm sure you would have just stabbed me in the back anyway," Bella hisses. Bella slips the knife out of her jacket and points it at Livia's heart. The sword is out and held the same way. Time for intervening.

I step between the two girls, careful of their blades. "Livia, just go. Thanks for trying to help," I say in her direction.

"That's the only help your getting Overstreet," Livia snaps, but she is still staring at Bella scornfully. Livia flips her hair back and stalks into the jungle, leaving me with and angry Bella.

"You are ridiculous," Bella snarls at me, putting her knife away. This puts me more at ease. "Why would you ever ask for her help and believe she would do it willingly."

"It doesn't matter. We have to think about Ever," I insist, avoiding the Livia topic altogether though Bella would be asking questions later.

"What's to say? She's gone. She might be dead in a matter of minutes," Bella says with hopeless face, kicking the net with the toe of her boot. I too am feeling hopeless, but we can't go back without some justification over what happened.

"Maybe she got out herself or was helped by someone else and she is heading back to camp," I suggest hopefully. Bella nods thoughtfully at this.

"You're right. We haven't heard a cannon and you think we would have by now. Who would go through all that trouble of bringing her somewhere else to kill her?"

I nod and even manage a half smile, ignoring the fact that this is only a bleak scenario. We need to hand on to our fraying rope right now and that rope relies on Ever being back at camp waiting for us. "Let's go before someone kills us."

Bella looks at me in a wondering fashion then shakes her head. "You are such a downer, Knox. You always look at the glass half empty."

I look at her, appalled at her suggestion. "I am not a downer, but I should have the right to be in something like this. What is there to think happy thoughts about? Getting killed?"

"You just have to have optimism," Bella says with a shrug.

"Okay, I am optimistic about the fact that I am going to die," I say sarcastically.

"You are missing my point," Bella says with an eye roll.

"Do you have a point?" I ask.

"I don't need a point to be right," Bella points out.

"But you need to make sense to be right," I argue.

"Maybe this is why Livia hates you more than she likes you," Bella comments with a laugh. "You are so unlovable."

"What?"

"You like Livia, but she doesn't like you because you are not the type of guy girls like. It also doesn't help that you aren't very attractive," she says with a shrug. She starts walking in the direction of no man's land and our camp. I follow her hastily, almost tripping over a few branches.

"I can be any girl's type. I am a very romantic person. I…wait, I am so attractive!" I run faster to catch up with Bella, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"You're also a huge baby," she says when she calms down.

"Maybe Battler doesn't like you because you are mean and uncaring. Guys don't like that in a girl," I tell Bella. Her eyes widen in shock over my knowledge of Battler's crush and her denial over her own feelings.

"How did you know that," she hisses.

"I may not be manly, lovable, or attractive, but I am smarter than you think," I tell her with a smirk.

"Well, Battler is just a crazed stalker. I have no feelings for him," Bella says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah you do," I say, my smirk widening and her eyes narrowing.

"Do not."

"Just admit it. I won't tell anyone," I say.

"I can't admit something that isn't true. Why don't you admit you have feelings for Livia?" she retaliates.

"Not until you admit your feelings. You like him."

"You like her."

"Not as much as you like him."

"No true!"

"Very true!"

"It. Is. Not!"

"Is!"

"_Not!_" Before I could continue our petty argument, Bella grabs my face with her hands and kisses me hard. My eyes widen in shock and I push her away quickly.

"What was that?" I scream, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. I look at Bella, still in shock, but she was just smiling smugly.

"That was proof that I don't have feelings for Battler and you have feelings for Livia," she says, marveling in her genius.

"It's also proof that you are _crazy_!" I yell, still not getting over what just happened.

"It doesn't matter, you so like Livia," she say smugly.

"I would fight back, but I'm afraid you are going to kiss me again," I say, shivering at the thought. I think Bella is very pretty, but I wouldn't think of her in that way. At least I hope I would never think of her in that way. I don't want to have to face Battler.

"I'm sure that is farther than you have ever gotten with Livia," Bella says. I bite my tongue to stop my answer. I couldn't tell her I have gotten that far or face her taunts. It was a trick question, one I couldn't risk going the other way. So instead, I shake my head in defeat and accept her smug smile.

"Let's just go before we are _optimistically_ killed," I say with fake enthusiasm. Bella nods in agreement, but keeps her smile. I start to walk again with Bella trailing me.

"And if you get killed, I'll try not to remember this moment. But I do take one thing back. I can see you as husband material now," Bella tells me.

Great, by Bella standards I am husband material. Now if only I can get Livia to think about me like that for more than five minutes.

…

**Hmm, Bella and Knox wouldn't have made a horrible couple if it weren't for their adorableness with their other love interests. I see them more as friends who annoy each other like siblings. Though, in movies those kinds of friends usually end up getting married.**

**No Capitol Question of the Day since this isn't an official chapter, but if you look forward to this question than share your input on the two (maybe three) couples mentioned.**

**Anyway, you don't have to review if you don't feel like it, but this mini-chapter turned out kind of cute. Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem.**

**-Emma**


	14. They'll Have It Coming

**Here is another new chapter. Sorry this took so long, but I am in school now with tons of homework. It's pretty short for me, but oh well. No one dies either, but it will happen all in good time. At least some questions are answered.**

…

**District 2 Regulus St. James's POV**

"Are you crazy? Keeping her as a hostage, that is an insane way to waste time!" Melanie slams her fist against the table and stares angrily at Livia. Livia rolls her eyes at Melanie yet again and takes a dramatic breath to prove Melanie wrong.

"You are the one her brought her here, remember?" Livia puts her own hands on the table, gripping the edge. She looked dazed and almost tired. I wonder what she has been doing for the past hour. She wasn't here when Melanie brought the hurt girl from 7 here.

"I was thinking public execution not a hostage situation," Melanie sneers. The poor girl from 7 cringes at the words public execution. Unfortunately for her, most of the others in the room agree with Melanie.

"And where will public execution get us?" Livia asks Melanie.

"One less person to worry about," Melanie hisses. The two from 12 nod in agreement, but stop when Livia takes the time to glare at them. Battler and I keep our usual distance from the group.

"Why just kill one when we can kill two birds with one stone?" Livia asks Melanie with a smirk. Melanie look at her, confused like the rest of us. And in my case, slightly scared of what Livia was planning.

"What do you mean?" Kit asks uneasily. This was the first time I've seen her jumpy. Could the girl be afraid of killing people? She didn't seem like one to be full of morals though.

"What I mean is we can use her to our advantage," Livia tells us. "We know she has a boyfriend who is strong, no doubt her will want to save her. I also have heard through the grapevine that the boy from 1 has taken a liking to her." The girl from 7's breath picks up which only proves the rumor true.

"So you're saying we can get some of them to come over and try to rescue her and when they do we will kill them all?" Carsyn asks. Livia nods at him with a larger smile. This seems to convince the two from 12 that Livia was not crazy. I too am admiring her plan, though we don't know if they will try to rescue her. However, the two from 10 seem unimpressed.

"That is so stupid. Let's just get it over with. Your plan might not even happen and if it does, one of us can get killed," Melanie yells.

"How will we know if we don't try," Livia says. Melanie crosses her arms, but says nothing. It is easy to tell that she will not be taking part in this.

"How will they know we have her?" I ask. Livia seems surprised that I said something and she looks at my strangely.

"If they don't already know? I guess we will have to send someone," Livia says.

"There you go with the part that will get someone killed," Melanie says. "The minute someone sees our spy over there they will kill them like we should be doing with her!"

"The person will just put a note on the tree, nothing serious," Livia tells Melanie. Melanie grudgingly accepts the answer again, but keeps an angry stare on Livia. "Who volunteers?"

"I will," Kit says her handing rocketing up in the air. Everyone in the tent gives her a peculiar look, but Livia nods at her.

"You should go now then, it will be getting light soon," Livia tells the girl. Kit nod curtly and exits the tent. I notice Carsyn watching her go with an uneasy expression. He must be worried about his District partner. Or maybe it was something else…"

"…you are all dismissed. Melanie, can you handle the prisoner?" Livia asks in a mocking tone. Melanie glares at her before pulling the girl from 7 forcibly to her feet and marching her out of the tent. Soon it is just me and Livia.

"You can leave too," she tells me, almost commanding. I do make a move, but not towards the door. I step over so that I am across the table from her. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about what happened between you and Carsyn," I tell her. I can see her shift nervously, but the nervousness doesn't show on her face.

"Why do we need to talk about it?" she asks coldly.

"I don't trust him and I think he is just using you," I tell her promptly. I was a bit nervous about her reaction to this, but she remains emotionless.

"How would he be using me? He doesn't seem that smart," Livia says.

"Looks can be deceiving," I point out. She ignores me completely. "I'm serious, Livia. I wouldn't trust this guy."

"Since when have you become so caring?" Livia mutters. "You barely glanced my way back in 2. Your friends were different though." She was smirking a bit. She and I both knew she had gotten to all my friends. Pluto was the first which wasn't a response. Next was Leonidas and on the night of the Reaping, Cupid fell.

"I didn't glance your way because I knew what would happen eventually if I did," I tell her seriously.

"So you thought about," Livia says, her smirk widening. She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Every boy in the District thought about it. I'm sure boys younger than Reaping age had heard horror stories about you and those older were waiting for you to pick them up. They loved you, Livia," I told her. For some reason, her smile dropped.

"They didn't love me, they just wanted me," she grumbles. "I think Carsyn actually likes me."

"He doesn't. I think he likes his District partner. They are plotting against you," I warn. She looks back down again, but looks right back up.

"You know that anyone who crosses me will have it coming. So I would back off now," Livia sneers. I know this is a lost battle so I back out of the tent.

"Good luck Livia," I mutter on my way out.

"You know what, Regulus, you're right," Livia calls back to me. "Everyone in the District did love me. And now the whole country will know my name. Watch you back, Regulus, you might run into my sword."

Wonderful, by trying to help Livia, I have plotted my own downfall. Maybe you do make enemies faster than friends.

**District 10 Melanie Strykes's POV**

"Unbelievable," I fume as I throw the girl on to the ground in the supplies tent. "She thinks she can just have everything. Who does she think she is?"

"She thinks she better than you," the girl on the ground tells me sheepishly. I glare down at her with disgust. This girl shouldn't be alive. I should have killed her when I found her. It wouldn't have been hard. But no, I had wanted to see Livia sweat as I made the first non-bloodbath kill.

"It doesn't matter if she thinks that. I'm going to beat her no matter what. And you know what my reign of terror is going start with?" I ask the girl. The girl shakes her head and moves away from me. "Killing you!"

It was harsh, I know, but she was the only outlet to unleash my anger. I storm out of the tent with no where to go. This was the horrible part, waiting to see what happened.

My greatest fear at the moment was Livia winning. If this works, the whole Capitol will love her and route for her. They will send all the gifts to her. I will be a failure.

Still, if I am right, she's done. The Capitol won't love her, let alone our team. I will take center stage. The only problem is wasting away worrying she will win. I scope the camp grounds and only see my depressing District partner kicking at grass. He was still better than nothing.

"What do you think of Livia's plan?" I hate saying that witch's name, but I manage it. Battler shrugs and continues to kick at the grass. "Come on, she isn't here. What are you scared of her?"

"I don't think her physical abilities are worth fear. I think her mental abilities are. She can outsmart us," Battler mutters to the crushed grass.

"Then let's just kill her and get it over with," I tell him. He looks up at me and shakes his head at my idea.

"The two from 12 and the boy from 2 will not appreciate that and neither will I. We need her right now. Once the odd team is taken care of, then you can hack her head off which I know you will gladly do."

"I just wish that can happen now," I say with a sigh. It is back to the waiting, the painful waiting. Why can't something just happen?

"Things don't just happen. It takes time," Battler tells me. Now look who has gotten the smarts. I should have known I was wasting my time on him.

"If something doesn't happen, I will make it happen," I sneer and start to leave in a unknown direction.

"That is not a good idea!" Battler yells to me.

I turn around and flash him a toothy grin. "I've learned that effective ideas don't always have to be good or right."

**District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

"What is she isn't here?" I ask nervously as we slip back behind our lines. I am usually not one to get this nervous, but I wasn't ever in a match that means life or death.

"I don't know," Knox says with a gulp. "Someone is going to kill us. It might be Zane, but I am betting on Leif."

"Are you serious?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. It never dawned on me that someone in our camp might actually kill us because we left Ever behind.

"I hope I'm not serious, but I really don't know," Knox says hopelessly. "We left behind a teammate and one with two guys who want to keep her safe. That doesn't look good for us."

"I don't think Zane really cares about her," I mutter. Knox doesn't seem to hear this and starts to walk again. "How are we going to explain it?" I pull at Knox's arm and he stops again.

"We can either tell the total truth and I will get killed or we can tell a slightly changed truth and we both have a chance of getting killed," he tells me.

"Why will you just get killed in the first scenario?" I ask him.

"Because I went to the enemy to get help and not just any enemy. I went to get help from Livia. You know our whole camp hates her," Knox explains to me.

"But I was the one who left Ever," I remind Knox.

"So you are admitting to that," he says with an attempted smile. I smack him on the hard for that. "What?"

"Do not joke now," I snap at him.

"Fine, but I say we just tell them a slightly twisted truth. They will never know the difference," he assures me. I accept his reasoning, but I still feel uneasy about the whole thing.

We are walking again. The closer to camp we get, the more my feeling of unease grows. It is when I hear a distance snapping twig that I snap.

"What was that?" I ask nervously, grabbing Knox's arm again.

"What was what?" he asks, shrugging away his arm from my tight grip. I release my hands, but I still stay close to Knox.

"Didn't you hear the twig snapping?" I whisper. I see Knox craning his neck to try to hear what I heard, but I can tell he has found nothing strange.

"It was nothing," he tells me and starts to walk again. "It was probably just your nerves making your nerves making you hear things."

I follow him further into the woods when I hear it again, but it is much, much closer. "Knox!" I throw my arms around him and bury my head in his shoulders. He puts a comforting arm around me, but I can still sense his doubts as he tries to hear my noise again. I can also tell he finds nothing again.

"Bella, I didn't know you were such a baby," he whispers to me. I immediately push him away and glare at him.

"I am not a baby," I snap at him, but this just makes him laugh and shake his head.

"There is the Bella I know. Come one, the longer we keep them waiting, the angrier they will get," Knox tells me. "I don't want to be killed by my own teammates. I would much prefer your imaginary ghost."

"I guess your right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I say with a shrug and I agree with myself. What has gotten into me, shrinking back in fear at the tiniest, probably imaginary noise? Yet some part of me still fears that something is lurking near us. Or someone.

**District 1 Emma Stewart's POV**

"Well congratulation Emma! You have gotten three of our teammates killed!" Leif was overreacting. Again.

"If they're dead, they are dead. No use whining to me about it. But I must point out, there have been no cannons," I tell Leif.

"I'm agreeing with Leif in saying you have just cost our time a number advantage," Aria yells. I roll my eyes at her. This girl is getting on my last nerve. I am considering just sending her out to go find them.

"They might be alive," Connor says with a shrug. "Emma's right, there haven't been any cannons." I shoot in a grateful look and he nods.

"We need to wait a little longer and if no one returns, we have to move on," I tell the three. Leif and Aria both grumble something, but Connor nods again. "So, we need to…"

"We're back," Bella says sounding slightly out of breath. She enters the tent followed by Knox, who also looked out of breath. We wait for a moment for the flap to part again, but nothing happened.

"Where is Ever?" Leif says in a shaky voice. At first it sounded like he was worried, but the voice shaking was from anger directed me.

Knox and Bella exchange a horrified look. "You mean she is not here?" Bella asks, biting her bottom lip. Knox was looking uncomfortably at the floor.

"What do you mean you thought she was here?" Leif says the shaking increasing. Now I can't even look at him. I don't feel guilty. I just can't stand the looks.

"She got stuck in a net trap and we couldn't get her down," Knox starts, refusing to look up. "Bella and I went to look for something got get her down and when we got back the net was on the ground. She wasn't anywhere."

"What?" Leif spits. "How could that happen? How could you leave?" Leif screams at Knox. Aria and Connor had backed away by now into the corners and all I could do was keep my head down. Knox and Bella were not so lucky.

"Look, we don't know what happened. We thought she got herself out. How would we have known?" Bella yells at Leif.

"You should have known because you should have been there?" Leif yells back.

"Look, Leif, we were trying to help. This isn't our fault," Knox insists with Bella nodding next to him. Both looked scared for their lives.

"You're right," Leif sneers, but not at Knox or Bella. I could feel his eyes on me. "It was your fault."

"It wasn't any of our faults! Whatever happened, it happened. As I said, _get over it_," I yell at him. Instead of screaming at me, he walks out in a huff. "That takes care of that. So, any information for us," I ask my scouts.

"Nothing worth reporting," Knox mutters. Bella nods along with him. Before I could sneer at them for failing at there assignment, the two leave. Connor and Aria return to there old spots, both looking slightly lost.

"What next?" Aria asks without any sound of scorn in her voice for me. I guess everyone is feeling a bit anxious. What are we going to do now?

"I don't know," I mutter. "I just don't know." I rub my forehead to try to relieve my growing headache. Livia is going to win. How could this have happened?

"Maybe we should come up with an attack plan," Connor suggests. Aria nods, but with zero enthusiasm.

"I guess," I mutter. Before I can even go one, the tent flap is blown open and Knox runs in.

"Emma, we have a pro…" Before he could even get out his warning, the tent flap is pushed open again and Kit Le'Roy saunters in.

"I wouldn't call myself a problem. I'm only here to help you. We can't let Livia win, can we?"

…

**There you go. Sorry that it is really bad. I want to have the next one out sooner, so I am really going to push for that one. Sorry if there may be a few mistakes, I am trying to finish Chicago before I have to return it. I have noticed that Livia is a lot like Roxie.**

**So, what is Melanie going to do now? Is Livia's plan going to work? Or is Kit planning to screw it up? Who is going to die next?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Who is your favorite villain?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem.**

**-Emma**


	15. Livia

**Don't kill me, but this is not the action chapter. I know you are wondering why I am depriving you from what is supposed to be an epic chapter, but this week is really hectic for me. Not only do I have an open house, show choir rehearsals, and homework, but Student Government elections are on Friday! I am up for vice president and I am nervous I won't get it. But fear not, that won't be affecting my writing for long. So enjoy this horrid chapter while I start working on a chapter of epic proportions!**

…

**District 12 Kit Le'Roy's POV**

"So? What is it going to be?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Now think I understand Livia a bit better. It feels great to have power over a room.

The group of odd team members exchange looks to one another. Some look doubtful while others look fairly certain my plan will work. I just hope the people on my side will win. Changing sides was always part of the plan. No, ruining Livia was always part of the plan. This was just a faster track to my own success. Or demise, but I am praying that will not be an issue.

"I guess we should take a vote," Emma says with a shrug. I see her eyes darting to every person in the room. I know she wants this, the downfall of Livia. It was in those nervous eyes. But her control, though powerful, was limited. She couldn't just declare the siege. She needed them to want it too.

"I'm guessing you vote yes," Aria snaps at her. I should have known this girl would be like Melanie, headstrong, but in a way, naïve and vulnerable. She knows she hasn't gained anyone's favor. She is powerless with only her words as a shield. Emma does not budge or make a glare. She just moves to the next person like Aria had never spoken.

"Leif?" The boy from 1 looks up, his eyes brimming with worry-filled tears. I had started my plan with the bad news of Ever's capture. I knew this would gain favor in my direction. The girl seems to have made a few impressions and not in the wrong way.

"I'm in as long as I go to help retrieve her," he says. Both Emma and I nod at him. I can tell by Emma's pursued lips, she hates not having power as much as Livia. But she can't argue with the person holding everything they need to take down the even team. So instead, she moves to the next person.

"Zane?" The boy from 7 and Ever's apparent boyfriend nods, but says nothing like Leif had about going.

"Are you going to go?" Emma asks, biting her lip. I take note of this, though I don't know if she liked Zane. They didn't seem to have anything going on.

"Sure," Zane mutters with a shrug. He really seemed to care about his girlfriend, I think while rolling my eyes. No one notices and Emma moves on.

Her eyes land next on Knox, the boy from 5 and Livia's little lover. I hope Carsyn hasn't completely obliterated Livia's affections for him. If someone were to accidently let it slip she and Carsyn had a small thing, Knox would not doubt be angry. He would either kill Livia or get killed by Carsyn. Either way it is one less tribute to face.

"No way. I am not taking part in another one of your exhibitions to the other side," he says, crossing his arms across his chest. I have the urge to roll my eyes again. This boy was such a drama king.

"We don't need you anyway," Emma responds coldly. Her eyes flicker over to the boy from 9, Connor. I have taken note that he doesn't talk much when all he does is nod that he will go. He must be a man of action by the looks of his muscles.

Emma nods at him and moves on to Livia's number one enemy, Bella Cauthen of District 3. I hate the girl and respect her at the same time. I respect her for standing up to Livia, but hate her for the fact that she is a strong contender in the Games.

"I'll go," Bella says with a nod. Emma gives her a curt nod and turns to the girl from 5, Nan.

"I'll totally…" Nan starts to say she wants to go when Emma cuts her off with a head shake.

"I think we have everyone we need to go and we still need people to stay here," Emma tells her. That is just another way to say, you will just slow them down. The girl is small, but she must be fast. However, I do understand Emma's decision and don't dwell on the girl's disappointed face.

Last up is the boy from 3, Aaron. Out of all the people in the Games, I hate him the least. I actually pity him after what happened to his sister in the last Games. But since we both can't win, I have to hate him. That is just the way the Games go.

Aaron shakes his head to participating which doesn't bother Emma. Emma turns to Aria again who just rolls her eyes and shakes her head at going. Emma nods at the girl while returning the eye roll with a nasty look of her own. She then dismisses everyone who is not going. As those few file out of the tent, Emma motions for everyone to draw closer.

"So Kit, why don't you repeat the plan," Emma tells me, trying to gain back her control I let her have it by nodding at her with one of the smiles I used to give Livia, false and controlled.

"Livia knows you would have wanted to get Ever back no matter what so she sent me to hand over the message. I have gotten tired of her controlling everything, so I have decided to help you. Livia planned to keep the camp seemingly open so that you will try to sneak in. She really has my other old teammates surrounding the place. However, we have less people, meaning there has to be a slight gap. If you four are careful, you can slip into the camp from right behind the tent where Ever is kept. Got it?"

"What is they see us?" Bella asks, trying to not sound nervous.

"You have a bow, use it," Emma snarls, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"What if it is your little District partner?" Zane asks in a somewhat sinister voice. I keep from my eyes widening at the idea of Carsyn being shot with an arrow. I really should have told him my plan. I realize everyone is still looking at me and I push Carsyn out of my mind for the time being.

"He is nothing of importance to me," I say, forcing the horrible words out of my mouth. "Just follow my directions and be careful. Livia is far smarter than anyone has given her credit for."

"But wait, why are we going when the sun is about to rise?" Bella questions. Leif nods at the question and even Emma now looks skeptical.

"Going at nightfall will increase your chances of success, but my team might think something is wrong if I don't return," I tell them.

"We'll chance it. They will go tonight. Any more questions?" Emma asks the team. No one says a word. An unspoken command to leave is shown in Emma's eyes and the others leave without any questions. It must be the nerves.

"Any thing else you can tell me about Livia?" Emma pleads once they have gone. She is bloody thirsty for information on Livia. Or just Livia's blood.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

"You. Can't. Be. _Serious_," I growl, my teeth cracking each other as I grind them closer together. Melanie stands before me, not smirking at my anger, but looking just as confused, angered, and worried as the rest of us. Even Regulus and Battler were showing some emotion for once.

Kit had betrayed us. She just went off and told the other team our strategy. And it would have worked it hadn't been for Melanie listening in the conversation. Everything I hade planned was over.

"Wait," I say, holding up my finger to emphasize that what I was about to say was important. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

Melanie snorts at my revelation. "How is this a blessing? Now the team knows we have there precious teammate and where we have her."

"Yes, but they now know how to get to her," I say with a smile.

"How is that good news?" Melanie asks, not seeing my logic.

"They didn't know you were listening and now they think they know how to get her back. Think about it guys. We have the real upper-hand now," I say, my smile widening as I see my team putting two and two together.

"They're planning on coming tonight," Melanie says with a huge smile. "And that means we can be ready for them."

"We need to get to them before they even get to the camp, meaning we will need everyone," I tell the group. "They must know how to get to our camp and we will keep different people near where they will be heading. I will stay at the camp in case something goes wrong." The others nod, but make no sudden movement. "Well, go!"

Regulus, Carsyn, and Battler exit the tent, but Melanie remains. "What do you want," I ask, not caring about the coldness in my voice. I still hate the girl despite her saving my plan.

"If we are going to go through with this, I need something for my contributions," Melanie tells me.

I narrow my eyes at her request. "Like what?"

"I get to kill Kit," she says. I begin to protest, but Melanie holds her hand up. "Before we start a long face off, hear me out. I just want to kill Kit. Bella is coming over with the little rescue party. I'll make sure the guys don't kill her. Deal?"

I look at Melanie's outstretched hand and think about it. I would love to get back at the little traitor by stabbing her in the back, but Bella is much farther up on my kill list. So, I shake Melanie's hand. She can have Kit to slay, but I have someone much better to kill later. Because the person who top's the Livia Kill List is the girl shaking my hand.

**District 4 Jayse Summers's POV**

What is depression? This was not a question I ever thought I would think, until now. What is it really? I am feeling it right now?

I always heard the horror stories, never from those who lived to tell the tale. I heard it from everyone but. Still, you don't doubt the tales. Stories of how the Games screw up people beyond the point of return. Whether those minds were corrupted in the Games and lost then or whether they still live on is a forgotten detail. People will always talk about that crazy boy from 6 who ate the tributes and the girl from the 76th Games who committed suicide, but never of the crazed girl from 4 who survived the flood. Victors were hallucinated by Capitol citizens into perfection. No one would ever admit to a Victor's insanity.

Were any of them depressed?

I have felt this way since CeCe, but now it feels more severe. Is it raw, bleeding nerves or just raw feelings from her death? It has to be more now. The Games must be driving me into insanity by now. I am far too young for that, but so are the lots of us. Even people like Livia and Melanie, who take this like a job, don't deserve to be mentally damaged forever. We are just kids, even if some of us don't act like it.

I am depressed. It is simple as that, right? How do you feel insanity? Does it creep up on you or crash over you like a tidal wave? As long as I don't ask question, I might be spared.

"Get up kid, we have work to do," a boy says gruffly. I glance up and see the boy from 2, Regulus, looking down on me. He doesn't have the cold emotion the others carry. He just seems like me, trapped and sad.

"What's going on?" I ask softly. I have learned to ask questions silently. If they are the wrong questions, they will just go unnoticed. That's me, wrong, but only softly.

"Kit betrayed our team. We have to set up an attack for Ever's rescue party," Regulus mutters. I see the flashes of pain that seem to come over his eyes sometimes. I am sure I am the only one who notices. He hides it so well. I know he sees the wrong we are doing. But then again, who is really right in a game like this?

Silent questions that go unnoticed.

"That's…awful," I muster up. What else is there to say? I knew not trust that girl hiding behind her cheesy fake smiles, but it stings all the same.

"We all have to help," he tells me. This means I for the first time must handle a weapon and go to battle with them. I was never allowed to scout until now. "They are expected to come tonight. We must be ready by nightfall. Are you up for it?"

I know it is not a choice, but he makes a good attempt at making it seem like one. I have not power like the other boys. I am pretty sure Livia wished I had been killed like CeCe. So, I nod my head and clutch the knife Regulus slips me.

He leaves with regrets, I can tell that in his eyes too. He must have many regrets. There always seems to be words he wants to say, but then leaves them hanging. He disappears behind a tent like he does a lot. I've noticed all these things about everyone. Things like what they do when they are frustrated or when they're nervous. That is what I have been doing, watching.

It is sad really, as I twirl the knife in my hand, how easy it is to read people if you try. Like how I know every single one of their weaknesses and how I knew Kit would betray use eventually. You can just see these things if you look between a person's lines. The only problem is, I only knew the lines of my own team.

I keep the knife in my hand and just stare at it, like I notice many people do in the Games. Knives real are beautiful. There is beauty in death.

I can't think about death right now. The curtain is rising on what might be the final act of the Capitol's Game. And Livia wants a show.

**District 11 Aria Carter's POV**

"I'm just saying you're acting like a fool!" No, Knox, you are the fool. You are a fool for thinking you are ever going to win this argument.

The last few glimmers of the sun were shining over the arena, which would soon fall into darkness. Something will remain though, the color of the blood that will be shed. It is inevitable. They can't all make it back and the even team can't save everyone. The teams will be gone in a matter of days.

"I am not a fool and I know I am right," Emma states once again. However, it can't seem to get into Knox's thick head.

I am one hundred percent on Knox's side with this. This whole thing with Kit will end in someone's demise and it will not be me or Knox. However, I do not have the energy to fight it out with Emma. She is just as thick headed as Knox, refusing to see the other side of the argument.

Which is the right side.

"She is just going to go back to her team," Knox insists. He walks faster to catch up with Emma, whose pace quickens every time Knox makes a logical point.

"If she does, they will just kill her," Emma says. Knox drops back at her logical point. It was like that, a consistent pattern of fast and slow walking. Emma can sometimes get a good distance before Knox finally comes up with a logical argument. You would think it was the other way around. Know should have many arguments more than Emma. He just can't think of them.

"But she will have all our information if she goes back. They will have a good reason to keep her alive," Knox argues, speeding up again.

"Livia won't care," Emma points out. Knox sighs, but this time he doesn't drop back. He just walks with his head down.

"We will know soon enough," I mutter, walking ahead of my group. I was tired and the waiting was horrible. Maybe I should have gone after all. Hanging around with Knox and Emma was a pleasurable activity.

"Let's just get through this," Knox grumbles, kicking at the dirt underneath his feet. That boy was really too dramatic. Emma doesn't say anything and we walk in a surprisingly pleasant silence.

I break through a patch of thick bushes before the other two even have there weapons handy. I didn't have a place to go.

Was it strange to feel something was already going wrong with Emma's plan or shall I say, Kit's plan? Is it strange that I feel we are really playing Livia's game and not one of our own?

That is when I scream. Not because of the horrid thought that our team was dying at the hands of our opponents. No, it is what is right in front of me that sends violent shivers down my spine.

"What is it?" I hear Knox yell from behind me. I also hear his feet skid to a halt.

"What is…oh my…" Emma, for once, has nothing to say. This was no game of Livia's or Emma's. This was all Capitol.

_BOOM_

…**...**

**Hm, I am very disappointed in this chapter. But, the next will make up for it. I will try to get it out no later than Tuesday. I am going on a one day vacation on Saturday.**

**So, who died? Whose plan will work? Will anyone else die? **

**Capitol Question of the Day: If you were one of the tributes, which one would you be? (Based on personality, not your favorite)**

**BONUS: What are your thoughts on Mockingjay if you have read it? No major spoilers please!**

**Reviews really make my day and will set me more at ease since voting is tomorrow! Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem!**

**-Emma**


	16. Can You Hear the Death Toll Ringing?

**Here is the chapter of epic proportions! However, reading it now, I don't feel it came off as epic as I would have hoped. Still, people die and things get interesting! Hope you enjoy it, the final eight is approaching!**

…

**District 3 Aaron Ashling's POV**

The bush sat so perfectly in the middle of a clearing, you would think it was planted there purposely. The berries looked so ripe and juicy, just waiting to be picked.

But they were not for my enjoyment. Emma said to get food and food I am forced to get. I pull a burlap sack from my pocket and get right down to picking.

The Games have gotten more severe with teammates betraying their team and a second bloodbath probably approaching.

I ask myself the question again, what would Leita do? I know I should be past what my sister would have done. I should be my own person. But I can't escape her watchful eyes falling over me. She haunts my steps. I can't make her stop and I really don't want her to. I just want to be free of second guesses.

The sack is almost full, but the bush just seems to be getting fuller with berries. I begin to wonder what kind of bush this is anyway, but I can't trust my questions anymore. So, I pluck a few more from there place on the bush and drop them into my sack.

I come to one that looks particularly plump and red. It was so perfect, more perfect than all the others on the bush. Kind of like…

I push the name to the back of my mind before I start comparing again. A berry was just a berry and berries can not be perfect. To prove my own point, I pop the berry into my mouth.

It was juicy and seemed to quench any need I had before biting into it. Maybe berries can be perfect. I swallow the perfection and go back to my picking.

I feel the strain in my throat a second later. I feel the breath I take in get caught in my throat. Not all at once, like when you choke. No, it was like only a bit could push through.

My hands fly to my neck, but no one is here to see the blue tint of my face as my breath won't even go down at all. My throat has closed shut.

I look at the bush with my bulging eyes. Perfection really is a curse in itself. No, perfection isn't a curse, for nothing can be perfect. Perfect looks are the curse.

As I fall to the ground, the name resurfaces. Leita wouldn't have eaten a strange berry. No, maybe she wouldn't have. But at this point, Leita and I aren't so different. We are both going to be dead soon.

I don't want to have my last dying thought be about my own death. No, I want something that can be perfect, something to hold on to.

And as I here the screams coming from everywhere and nowhere, I find that perfect thing. I wish my sister will be there and that I will see her face in what ever lies after this.

**District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

The whole moment seemed so fabricated, so surreal that it was hard to believe it had just unfolded in front of us. The cannon boom is like a shot back to reality and Emma's voice is the first to speak up.

"What was that?" It was a relative question and logical to ask, yet the way Emma says it makes it sound so uncaring and cold. It was as if she has blamed Aaron for dying.

"It looks like the Capitol got sick of waiting around for blood," Aria mutters, her voice distance, but still holding a touch of sympathy for the fallen boy. He didn't deserve such an unexpected death controlled by the Capitol. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"They didn't get any blood," I reply. "The berries obviously were made by the Capitol to choke the eater to death." I swallow after my last words. Just the thought of having your throat close up because of a berry is so…made-up. Meaning it is the perfect trick for the Capitol to pull.

"What should we do?" Aria asks, just staring down at Aaron and then the bush of inviting, bright red berries.

"We should get rid of the tree," I tell her, drawing my sword. I take a step towards the forsaken tree, but I am stopped by Emma.

"No," she says, a sinister smile forming on her lips. "Why get rid of something that could be used as a weapon."

Aria and I exchange a look. Emma had planned yet another strike against our team in the matter of seconds. The Capitol must lover her. "What do you plan on doing with it?" I ask fearfully.

"This bush will come in handy if it happened to land on the other side," Emma says, the smile growing.

"You're saying one of us should take this bush to the even side and plant it so that one of them will eat the berries?" Aria asks, still slightly confused.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I spit. How could Emma be suggesting using the bush that just killed one of our allies to kill some of the other team?

"Is it Knox?" she asks, coming over to rest a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it will be easy enough. Good luck."

**District 9 Connor Lizben's POV**

"Who's going to kill him?" Zane asks in a whisper. Our lantern is crushed on the ground and the four of us stand around in a circle, waiting to strike.

"Who cares," Leif mutters. "It's the weak boy from 4. I'm sure any of us can take him." The boy from 1 doesn't seem to want to get his hands dirty. Typical 1 move, bailing when things start to get bloody.

"I think we should split up. If this happens to be just a ploy, we will still have a chance to rescue Ever," Bella suggests. I think she thinks this is an actual rescue mission. I do feel bad for the girl, but this is about getting rid of the competition. Yet, I still don't feel comfortable killing a little boy, so I keep quiet.

"That sounds like a good plan," Leif agrees, jumping on board immediately. "Why don't you and I go around him to the left?"

Bella nods and neither I nor Zane rejects the plan. The two go on their way, leaving me and Zane to knock of the kid.

"Do you want the honors. I am personally not in the mood," Zane says with a sigh, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I look back into the clearing where the boy was on his toes, looking around frantically in every direction. He didn't belong here. Someone should really put out his suspense.

"Fine, I can do it. Let's go." I convince myself I am doing the poor boy a favor and walk into the clearing.

The boy instantly draws an arrow, but it is clear he does not have a good shot when his arrow misses me by a few feet. He immediately cowers back, not bothering to draw a new arrow.

I get a grip on my own bow and slide out an arrow. I gulp as I draw it, pinpointing it at his heart. Could I really kill a helpless child?

My bow begins to lower when Zane hisses at me. "Just get it over with before the boy starts to scream."

My arrow is back again and this time I know I have to release. "I am so sorry," I whisper to him before letting the arrow fly. It hits his chest and soon, he is on the ground and the cannon is shot.

I don't get a pat on the back. I get a knife in the back. "Maybe if you had done it sooner this wouldn't have happened. It's funny how every second counts, huh?" It was Melanie, the girl from 10.

I know it is too late and Zane is long gone, leaving me to die. I feel the knife pierces deeper as she slides it down further on my back.

She lets me slide to the ground and I hear her faint footsteps speeding away. Every second does count and I didn't make the most of mine.

**District 1 Leif Daniels's POV**

The camp is only illuminated by a single campfire. I don't know if it was carelessly left there or it was all part of this twisting plot. Whatever the case, I count it as a blessing for now.

The sounds of two deaths make me jump in spite of myself. Two people just died. This was supposed to be easy. But then again, no one said anything was going to be easy.

Part of me wishes Bella was here, but we both agreed it would be easier if just one goes in. She went off to help the other boys. I wonder if one of those cannons was her's…

The realization that people just died hits me suddenly. Obviously, our plan had just deflated in front of me. The evens must now have some idea of what is going on. My fear makes me want to just turn around and run out of here, forgetting Ever completely. But I swallow my fear in one gulp. Ever is more important than my shallowness.

With the light from the discarded campfire, I find the shadow of the tent Kit informed us was Ever's prison. I slip through the trees and near the back flap. Through the tent material, I make out a balled up figure huddled around a lantern. Ever.

I slip out a knife and make a slash through the fabric. It gave away easily. At least something in these Games can be simple. I slither through my gap and find myself standing in the midst of piles of supplies.

I see the girl on the floor, looking so weak and deprived of everything humane. In a way, we all are deprived at this point, but seeing her like this makes my heart shatter into tiny pieces.

"Ever," I whisper in a barely audible voice. The girl remains unmoving. "Ever."

Another fear and realization hit me. What if one of the cannons was her's and I am just talking to a dead girl yet to be picked up by the hovercraft.

I rush over to her, shaking her shoulder more violently than I mean to. But it works all the same. Ever shoots up, looking alert and using her hands to shield her face.

"Don't kill me," she whispers in a hushed voice. I want to cry and laugh at the same time. The result is some choked up cough that can't be very attractive.

"It's just me," I whisper with a ghostly smile. Ever doesn't perk up like I wished she would have, but she does uncover her face.

"Leif," she says, not returning my smile, but seeming to be more at ease. "What are you doing here? You're going to get killed!"

I want to laugh and cry again over her worrying for me, but I don't attempt it this time. "We came to rescue you. Kit helped us a little. Connor, Bella, and…" I don't want to say his name, but I force myself to. "And Zane."

"Kit helped you?" she asks, seeming confused and worried even more than she had been for me a few minutes ago. "Leif, I don't think you should…"

"We don't have time for that. We have to go now. Two people have already died if you haven't heard. Three if you count the one from before." I grab Ever's hand and pull her to her feet.

"Leif, really…"

"Please, we have to go," I plead in a louder voice than I intended. And it was a huge mistake.

"Whose there?" A voice from outside the tent is accompanied by a girl carrying what looked to be a sword. It was Livia.

"Now," I whisper, pulling Ever out of the other flap and not a moment to soon. I hear the tent zipper fly open and footsteps slamming past the endless amounts of supplies.

I pull Ever out into the woods and breathe a sigh of relief when I can no longer hear the rattling backpacks. We were safe and away from Livia.

That's when I hear Ever scream.

**District 5 Nan Weatherall's POV**

I trail behind Knox, careful not to step on any twigs along the way. I avoid talking, afraid of setting him off. I already know he is annoyed about having to do this and me here is another thing he probably doesn't find pleasant.

However, after my first crossing into even territory, I have to ask something. "Where are we going to plant it?"

"Wherever I can to get this over with," Knox grumbles. "This is all a pointless waste of time." He gives the bush on his shoulder a lift to relieve the pressure. This sends some of the plump berries to the ground, rolling in different directions.

"They are so pretty," I muse, daring to pick on up and roll it around between my fingers. I didn't realize how tender they were until the berry bursts between my fingers. I drop the empty shell and absent-mindedly brush the purple juice on to my shirt.

"Pretty doesn't mean good," Knox mutters. "Be careful," he says more forcefully when he notices the purple stains on my finger and shirt.

"I know," I say with an irritated sigh directed at him. I speed my pace up a bit, landing me next to Knox rather than behind him.

"Here seems good," Knox says, stopping in a tiny space between the trees. He drops the bush carelessly, letting it create a loud rustle when it lands.

"How are we supposed to make a hole to bury it in?" I ask, watching as Knox marks an X in the dirt with his sword.

"Another hole in Emma's brilliant plan," Knox grumbles. He observes the area around us, kicking at the dirt and checking branches. "Hands it is."

I look at my own nails, bitten down to a bleeding point. My nails would hardly make a dent in the soil. "Are you sure there is nothing else?"

"Unless a sponsor wants to send us a shovel, no," Knox says bluntly, kneeling down next to his X. "Well?"

"I don't think I will be much help," I admit, showing him my nails. Knox gives them a glance and shrugs.

"You can keep watch then," he tells me in a voice that is finally above a mumble. I nod and take the sword he hands me, praying I won't have to wield it.

I try not watch as Knox begins to break into the soil, but guarding is a boring task. I watch as he digs deeper into the dirt, but it still didn't seem deep enough.

"It seems impossible," I tell him after a few minutes of his intense digging. He looks up at me while wipe his forehead with his forearm.

"It can't be impossible, but no one said it would be easy," Knox tells me and begins to claw at the dirt again. I can't make sense of what he told me and turn back to keeping watch. It still proves itself boring.

That's when we here the screaming. Knox looks up in alarm to see if something had happened to me. I manage a shrug through my fear to show him I have no idea what was going on.

Knox is beside me in a flash, grabbing his sword back. "I knew something like this would happen. Stay here, I am going to go help."

"What are you talking about," I yell to his retreating back.

He turns around to face me, his face looking angry. "This whole thing was a trap. Our entire team is in dangerous!"

He disappears from my view and I sigh at being alone again. However, this is the most action I have seen or rather heard since the bloodbath.

My own impatient foot tapping is the only sound I hear. It feels like a long echo, trapped in my ears. It was so relaxed, so peaceful, it could drive me into insanity.

I grab the branch on the tallest tree in the area and pull myself on to in it. I start to climb, little by little pulling myself to a viewable distance. Well, what I thought would be a viewable distance. I still see nothing. I am careful as I inch farther out on my branch. The fall would easily kill me.

The arena is so beautiful from up here; one could never believe this place could hold so much pain and hostility. It was gorgeous scene, but one laced with blood red all the same.

I hear the rustling, but it far too late for me. The fall is so fast I can't even think to catch myself. But in a stroke of luck, I grab hold of my thin branch. I am dangling hundreds of feet above the ground and something tells me my assailant won't leave it this way.

I can barely make out the person before me, standing on my branch as their feet inch closer to my gripping hands.

"Well, well, well," a boy voice mutters, smooth and coated with venom. "You odds should really learn to watch from behind as well as in front."

The voice clicks as the voice of the handsome boy from 12. There it is again, a pretty thing holding such a corrupted core.

"I guess the only thing left to do is say…" He knocks my right hand off, leaving the hand feeling shattered and me holding on by just one arm's strength. "Bye," he whispers. I feel the crushing boot as it knocks my only lifeline off the branch.

I plummet.

The crack, oh the crack, is like the sound of breaking a twig right down the middle. Only now the stick is my spine, gone in one fatal fall.

Breathing, that does not come quickly. When it does, I only can take in shallow ones, but quick doesn't stop the pain. It blinding to all my senses.

In the shadow of the pain, my mind whirls with uncertainty. I know this is it, but what is it exactly. Where do you go from here?

Had I planned to come out of this? One would hope the answer was yes, but in my inner most thoughts was that haunting no. I don't think I could have made it farther than I had come. It was wishful thinking.

Even with the twinkling stars shining over me, not one can grant my last wish. My last wish, it being not to die and if I must, to die quickly.

Death does not come quickly to those who wish for things so foolishly on stars. But maybe it does, for that is my final thought when it all fades to black.

**District 1 Emma Stewart's POV**

Only the sound of whistling wind can be heard around the camp that usually is filled with the sound of scuttling feet. Everyone is either dead, dying, or not here. I am the only person here from my team, standing alone in tent while looking at the map. I have nothing to look at, but it keeps my mind from going insane with the need to know what is going on.

People have died, that much I know. I have counted a total of three cannon booms, not counting Aaron's. Yes, people are dying.

I knew it would happen when I sent them off. You have to expect that much. Yet, I was hoping this would all just go over smoothly. I know more deaths means less competition, but I want my team to outshine Livia's in every possible way and numbers had been our prime advantage. Now, we are at least down one.

The sound of footsteps near the tent causes my senses to sharpen up again. I look towards the tent flap, expecting Aria. I was correct when Aria slips through the flap.

"Did you find out anything?" I ask, sounding a bit too eager. Aria does not notice and shakes her head.

"Not a word. I haven't seen anyone. Is Kit still here?" Aria asks. I nod and motion towards the direction of our supplies tent.

"She hasn't been moving for awhile," I tell Aria. I did not mention that this worries me. Had she just taken off when the going seemed to have gotten bad? She was a fountain of information and I can not have her running back to Livia with our information, even though I doubt Livia will give her a second to explain.

"Has she told you anything else," Aria asks, pulling at the bottom of her shirt nervously. It was a stupid question, but I was in no mood to snap at her. I just shake my head and sigh to myself. It has been a long night for everyone.

Aria looks about ready to ask another pointless question when we here more footsteps outside of the tent. I don't move, but Aria opens the tent flap to find the new arrival. She closes the flap again only to have it open a second later. Knox comes in, looking very angry.

"Aria can you give us a minute?" Knox asks, though his eyes remained fixated on me. Aria looks unsure of what to do, but I signal for her to go. She gives us one last look before slipping out of the tent.

"What do you want? Did you plant the bush?" I ask.

"Forget the stupid bush," Knox snaps, shocking me with his forcefulness. "Because of you, now three of our teammates are dead and two are missing!"

"What?" I ask, to bewildered to fight the accusations.

"That little plan of Kit's, the one you jumped on board of, it was a trap!" Knox yells. "Because of you and her, we are now down five!"

"What happened to Aaron was not my fault," I defend. "Who died?"

"So you care," Knox sneers. "Connor and Nan are dead. Ever and Leif are missing. It is all your _fault_!"

"And what do you want me to do about it? Do you want me to find some was to bring them back to life? Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't do it," I growl. Knox's scowl only deepens, the fierceness in his eyes growing.

"You know what you can do? Fix the problem," he snarls. He crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for my reply. It takes me a second to realize what he is saying. He means for me to kill Kit.

"You are kidding yourself if you think I am going to give up our most valuable weapon," I tell him, giving him a stare of my own.

"Valuable, that's a laugh. The only thing she has done for the team is lead us into a trap. She has to go," Knox insists.

"Well it isn't going to happen," I say dryly. That was my final word and look back down at the table, waiting for Knox to just give up.

"If you don't do it, I will," Knox says, the determination in his voice vile to my ears. I look back up in alarm, but I quickly mask it when the idea comes over me. It was so simple, one that will make him have no more second guessing of my command.

"Do it and your done," I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he asks uneasily, his face already growing less determined and more fearful.

"If you kill her, I will kill you. I don't even care if you are on my team. I guess it will just be a team sacrifice," I say with a shrug and malicious smile.

"You can't…" he starts, but I don't plan on letting him finish the sentence.

"I can and I will. What's it going to be Knox?"

…

**Wow, a lot just happened. **

**What happened to that poor, unlucky Ever? What is going to happen with the teams all scattered? What will Knox choose?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Whose death has been the most memorable so far?**

**BONUS: Did you watch the Emmy's? Do you think Lost and True Blood got robbed?**

**Reviews are always wonderful! Peace, Love, and Carpe Diem!**

**-Emma**


	17. It's Wanting Later

**Here is a little baby chapter again. I wish it was longer and it could have been, but that would make a problem. I couldn't add it to the end of the last or add it to the next one without either being too long. The result: this annoying little chapter.**

**Before the chapter begins, I have to address something. StarryDreamer: Your review was much appreciated; however I have a few things to touch on. One, and this is for all of you, please don't start a review to me with "no offense or not meaning to be rude". Why? Because even if your review is nicely stated, I will always be hurt before even reading it. The next thing, though I understand what you are saying with favoring one team, I don't think your arguments are very logical. However, since the teams will be done by next chapter, I don't want to get into the long explanation I planned.**

**Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!**

…

**District 12 Kit Le'Roy's POV**

Tick, tick, tick.

If a clock had been here, that would have been what it was saying. Just mocking me, just telling me I had less time to live than I thought I would. Thinking I could win, what a deranged thought.

I guess we are all deranged here.

Tick, tick, tick.

"_Stop looking at the damn clock and focus!" My father is fuming, as usual. My eyes flicker to his tomato red face before the return to the clock._

_Just one minute, one little minute until my mother buys my freedom for me. And how long can one little minute take?_

"_Your mother isn't here yet! If this is what you are like here, what are you going to be like in the Games? There is no waiting in the Games!" My father's voice rises over the soft ticking of our large clock, the one that casts a shadow over me everyday. It's time holds my fate in its hand, sometimes it squeezes me to long or other times lets my tumble out to the soft ground below._

_Tick, tick, tick._

"_Kit, focus! This isn't a game!" For the first time, my gaze falls on him and stays there._

"_Isn't called the Hunger Games?" I ask, using the word game like a knife. My father's face deepens into a shade of purple, threatening to blow._

"_Wake up Kit, time doesn't always let you have the dong."_

I never knew what he meant that day. My father, though a skilled trainer, did not posses smarts or at least not enough smarts to helm out a sentence like that on his own. I just wish whoever had used it would tell me what he meant then.

I pace around the room, counting my ticks until I could break free. I had to time this just right. Emma was still yelling profanity at the boy from 5 and I can here other people pacing outside of my tent. They were not guarding. They were just listening to Emma.

I couldn't run back to Livia that's for sure. She would slice me in half, not caring a bit about what team I was on. I'm on my own team now. I would just disappear until the final three or so, doing my own silent damage.

Emma's yelling has ceased and the camp falls silent. My planned ticks were not up, but now was the best time. I haul a small backpack on to my shoulders and prepare to slit my way out the back.

"Going somewhere?" The voice stops me mid-step. I turn on my heels and see Knox standing right in front of the tent entrance, his hand around his sword. "I knew you would run eventually, but Emma insisted you would stick around."

"People can't be right all the time," I tell him, eyeing his sword for any movement. I never thought this boy would be the one to kill me. But does he have the guts?

"And I guess Emma is just an example. You're another," he says.

"How so?" I ask, trying to remain casual. Still, my eyes don't leave his sword.

"Now you have no team. You can't go back to your own and Emma would have grown tired of you eventually," he says, almost mimicking my casual tone.

"Would have? So you're going to let me go?" I ask too earnestly.

He smiles at me, much like Livia does when she has a plan. "No, I was going to fix your team problem."

The sword is out, but not pointed at me. Knox just lazily swings it around, looking at me to make the first move.

"I don't think Emma would appreciate you doing that," I say, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Oh, I know," he says with a laugh. "But I'm kind of getting sick of doing what Emma tells me to do."

"She'll kill you if you do it," I warn him, but I can tell he already knows this.

"She can only kill me if she catches me," he says, now taking a step forward. I have no chance of getting out of the tent now and no weapons to fight him with. They had left nothing in this tent for me to use as a weapon.

I search hopelessly around me for something, anything to protect myself with. But it seems Emma wasn't as trusting as I thought she was.

"If you're going to kill me, I guess then you will never know something about Livia that I happen to know," I say, playing my last card.

I see him falter slightly, but he stills grips his sword. "I don't need anymore lies from anyone. I'm done with this game."

"Then why don't you kill yourself," I sneer. "You're a hopeless case anyway. I doubt anyone is sponsoring you, you won't make it much farther, you will have a mortal enemy after this, and your supposed lover likes someone a whole lot better than you!"

I got him. He stops moving and his sword grip loosens. "What was that last one?" he asks, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, Livia really seems to love kissing my District partner," I say with a smirk. His eyes look conflicted as he tries to decipher the news. One side still looks bewildered, but the other looks angry.

I thought I had him, but them his grip on the sword is tighter than before. "As I said before, I am so done with these games."

His blade goes straight into my heart and out again. I crumple to the floor, the light in the tent already being covered in a sheet of darkness.

Tick, tick, tick.

"_There is no waiting in the Games."_

My father was right; there is no waiting in the Games. Every minute counts and if you don't know when to play the cards, you're going to lose it all. And now I know what my father had meant that one day. The more you watch the clock, the longer it gets to reach what you want. But miss one second, and the result might pass you by.

_Dong._

**District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

Of the horror, a phrase so overused now in my head. I think I have exhausted every angle of the little phrase, but it still doesn't make it less horrible. That one result is what takes me down.

If you don't take part in the horror, the horror takes you.

I may have just watched the horror tonight, but it will come back to get me sooner rather than later.

Our camp is so quiet. Emma is still unwinding from her argument with Knox and Zane is nowhere at the moment. It is Knox I am worried about. He is still in the tent Kit is in. Or was in possible.

The cannon jolt is shocking to my ears. Another death? That adds up to a total of five tonight. Who was it this time?

My question is answered sooner than I thought. Knox runs out of the supplies tent with a bloody sword and a large backpack on his back and another in his hand.

"What happened?" I ask my eyes wide and staring at the bloody sword. It was Kit's blood, just like it is Kit's body now lying cold in the tent.

"I have to go now," Knox tells me, looking scared for his life. "I just killed someone and now Emma is going to kill me if I don't go."

"Then go," I say, trying to hurry him along. I don't want to see Emma behead him for getting rid of the enemy.

"Come with me," he says, shoving his other backpack into my hand and pleading with his eyes for me to do as he says. "The teams are done. Please come."

"Are you serious?" I ask, staring at the backpack and then at Knox. This was a little much for me to handle.

"Please, we have to hurry." As if on cue, Emma screams out Knox's name. Knox begins to run, grabbing my hand to pull me along to. He stops one last time to look me in the eyes. "I need you."

Just then, I find out who my only friend is in this whole game. I nod at him with a half smile and sling the backpack on to my shoulders. "Let's go."

We run for what seems like forever. Dawn is just breaking when Knox finally stops in a small clearing where a dying bush is lying on its side.

"Nan died here," he mutters, his eyes darkening. I vaguely recall Nan to be his District partner. I didn't talk to her very much, but she seemed sweet.

I place a comforting hand on Knox's shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "I'm going to find some water. You can eat anything, just not those berries," he says, pointing to the berries on the ground. "They will kill you."

I nod and watch Knox leave. Taking a look back at the killer berries, I realize how hungry I am. I open the first pack, but find only supplies like rope and wire. The second one holds much of the same. Leave it to Knox to grab to packs with no food.

Being too tempted by the berries, I decide it is best to look for better food. I shouldn't venture far, so I decide one hundred steps will be enough.

At around fifty or so paces, I come upon a bush with little black berries. I try to get a recollection of the edible plants and nuts station, but I don't remember even being at the station. I should gather them anyway and see if Knox has a better memory than I do.

I shove a handful into the clear plastic bag I found in one of the packs and wrap put them back into the pack. It is best not to take too many or else someone from the evens might notice it has been picked.

I begin to walk back, hoping Knox isn't there yet. He might not be too happy with me leaving the sight I was supposed to stay at. Again. I also don't wan to be attracting any unwanted attention from anyone or thing.

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

…

**There you go. I don't know when I will have the next one out, but hopefully it will be soon. By the end of next chapter we will also be at the final eight.**

**So, who saw Bella? It might surprise you…**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Who are your picks for the final eight?**

**Good-bye for now. Reviews are grand. Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	18. Death in the Simplest Form

**This story surpassed my last stories review number! Thank you guys so much! So anyway, lots of death in this chapter. I hope you like it because I am quite proud of this chapter.**

…

**District 11 Aria Carter's POV**

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Bella looks at me both confused and slightly relieved. I just smile and shrug.

"I got sick of Emma," I tell her. It was the simplest answer in the arena, but so effective. It was like an excuse to do anything. Though, you don't really need an excuse in a game like this. You can get away with anything.

(_murder_)

"Well, you can join me and Knox," Bella tells me happily. I nod and give a half smile. She begins to walk, placing her bag back on her shoulders.

"So, Emma was really angry after you left. What exactly happened?" I ask, filling in the somewhat tense silence.

"Knox killed Kit," Bella tells me with an absent-minded murmur. I wait for her to elaborate, but she says nothing else.

"Emma is not going to let Knox just get away with it," I say. It was another attempt to fill in the gap.

"I know," Bella mutters. I leave out the part that Emma will now want her head on a platter as well for leaving. It is easy to see Emma doesn't take kindly to AWOLs.

I make no more attempts to fill the gap in our conversation. I never really knew he well. I could have talked to her in Training, but she seemed bloodbath at first and once she punched Livia, I was a little intimidated.

Not that I would ever admit that to record.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence that was really only minutes, Bella stops walking. We have reached a clearing where only a dying bush and discarded backpack lay. I recognize the bus instantly as the Capitol poison berry bush. I also heard this was the place where Nan died. Strange that Knox would choose here to make camp.

"Here we are," Bella mutters, throwing down her own bag. "Someone should really get rid of this bush." Bella goes on staring at the dying thing, her back facing me.

(_now or never_)

And it was now. I slide out the knife from where it was concealed well in my pocket. I would prefer to use my sword, but that would get to messy.

It was so simple or it seemed. Emma was a total bitch, but she was so…useful. She helps you in the long run, keeping you alive.

So when Emma asked me to knock off the two runaways, I couldn't refuse. Because it was so simple, doing what Emma asked. And in return, you get a ride to the final eight.

However, it doesn't excuse what I was about to do, killing teammates. So, I convinced myself it was for my own advantage. By getting rid of Bella and Knox, I would be one step closer to the final eight and home.

It really was simple, right?

I just have to count to three and kill the girl. It was as easy as one to three. I grip the knife in my right hand and take in my last breath.

(_one_)

I take a step forward, carefully avoiding twigs and dry leaves.

(_two_)

One more step and I can just plunge it straight into her heat. It doesn't get simpler than backstabbing.

(_three_)

The knife is up and the space between it and Bella's back closes. That's when I feel the hand clamp down on my shoulder.

I feel myself being spun around to face my own assassin. It is the boy from 10, a fiery anger in his eyes.

I barely started to scream before I see the ax and it is buried into my chests. I crumple to the ground, not having anything else to do.

And as I watch darkness fall over the world, I apologize for everything I had let the Games make me. But I have something to be thankful for.

Death is so simple.

**District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

I don't turn fast enough. I hear the scream and the boom that follows. Aria was dead. When I do turn around, ready to kill her killer, I see Battler standing there.

"What the hell was that?" I didn't mean to scream that loudly, but I can't hold in my anger at this turn of events. No matter how much I can't stand him, I never though Battler would do something like this.

"You're welcome," he says dryly, backing away from the person who used to be Aria Carter.

"I'm welcome? You just killed one of my friends!" It seems like no one can meet my expectations now. Well, with the exception of Knox.

"Yes, because friends try to stab you in the back everyday," he says sarcastically. His expression is serious and slightly grave. His eyes do not leave the bloody body.

If it weren't for my sudden confusion, this would be the part where I attack him. But my mind can't wrap around the fact that Battler would just do this for no reason. Did Aria plan to stab me in the back? "What are you talking about?" I ask uneasily.

"I had been watching Aria since she crossed over here. When she met you, I followed both of you. The minute you reached this clearing, she pulled out a knife," he explains, his face still serious.

"Why would she do that," I murmur, trying to make sense of this turn in events. I hadn't known Aria very well, but that didn't seem like her. But as sudden conclusion comes over me. "Oh my…"

"What?" Battler asks, looking up at me in confusion.

"Emma sent her here to take out Knox. She was like an assassin. I should have known." Of course Emma wouldn't just let me and Knox walk out like that. She wouldn't let us make a fool of her like that.

"What did Knox do?" Battler asks, circling Aria's body to come stand by me.

"He killed Kit," I mutter, thinking back to Knox's expression after he had done it. He looked as guilty as Battler had moments ago.

I look up at Battler for a reaction. I see his face grow stony. "Then Knox has another enemy to worry about."

"Who?" I ask, racking my mind for anyone else that Kit meant something to.

The answer hits me just as Battler tells me. "Carsyn."

"Did he like her or something?" I ask. They didn't seem to care much for each other during the pre-arena events, but it could still be a possibility.

Battler nods his head. "Those two seemed to have something going on. When he finds out, he's going to hunt whoever did it down."

"But he doesn't know its Knox," I point out.

"But now I do." That answer was something I feared would come out of Battler, but it was a female voice that said it. "And it would be a shame if Caryn found out."

**District 1 Leif Daniels's POV**

I look back in alarm at Ever's scream. Her face looks very pale and I see the arrow lodged in her shoulder blade. I don't see anyone else around, but the arrow is not a mirage. It is only when I look down that I see the almost invisible string slightly above the ground. As my eyes follow it, I see the expertly done trap the string triggers. A trap that sends an arrow flying into its victim. If Ever had been only a foot more to the left, it would have gone into her neck.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" she asks, her voice wavering in pain. I watch as she digs her teeth into her lip to try to avert the pain.

I walk quickly over to her, inspecting the arrows damage. It hasn't seemed to have done anything major, but it will not be easy to get out.

"What are you going to do?" Ever asks, her voice wavering even more.

"We'll have to pull it out," I tell her truthfully. It is no use lying to her.

"Then what? We have no medical kit to stop the bleeding that follows…" Her breath catches as what most be more pain comes up from the wound. "It has already started anyhow."

She is right of course. Blood has already begun dribbling down her blouse from the wound. But we have to take it out anyway.

"It will be worse if we don't do something about it. When I get it out we will just go back to our camp to get help," I tell her.

But as I feared, she shakes her head. "I can't do it. I can't walk all that way with what must be bruised ribs, a sprained or broken by now ankle, and now an arrow wound in the shoulder," she says, gasping in pain afterwards.

"Then what are we going to do?" I ask, though it sounds more like a cry. Ever just shakes her head. "We are not just going to wait for someone to kill us."

"Then we will have to wait for a sponsor," Ever tells me, her voice sounding more calm now. But it goes unspoken that there might be no sponsors.

**District 10 Melanie Strykes's POV**

"I should have known you harbored a secret crush for someone," I say to Battler with a fake smile. I really should have known. I guess I didn't focus enough on my own District partner. I actually thought he was just simple-minded. But this was just too much.

"What do you want Melanie?" Battler asks me, looking at me coldly. But I can see he is uneasy as well.

"That is great way to address your District partner," I hiss. I see him roll his eyes at this. I just give a glare in response.

"I can tell you what she wants." I turn to face Bella only to meet the point of her arrow, ready to fly. "She wants to die."

"That's really cute," I sneer at her while trying to mask the fear in my eyes. I wasn't going to die at the hands of this little girl. So, I draw my own bow. I point it straight at her, but I look at Battler.

"I'll give you a choice, Battler since I am a nice person. You can come with me and I won't kill her or you can refuse and I'll send an arrow into her heart. Your choice."

"Please, you'll die before you can release your arrow," Bella spits. Still, I can tell she is scared too. I can always place a voice waver.

"Let your little boyfriend decide," I say. "Are you going to choose?"

"Yeah, I'll choose," Battler says, scowling at me. "I choose…"

It happens so fast. I hear Battler yell something at Bella. Then, I am hurtled to the ground by Battler. But not before I release the arrow. I hear Bella scream, but it sounds so distant. The impact of the ground must have messed with my hearing.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask Battler, watching as he grabs the ax from the girl from 11's body. I'm just stalling of course as I try to wriggle my emergency knife out of my pocket.

"Do I have a choice Melanie?" Battler asks me. I think he is being serious when he asks me this so it looks like I will have to give him a serious answer.

"Of course you do," I see with a toothy smile. "You could die _first_." The knife is out and I don't hesitate to stab it into his chest.

But I was too late. The ax was right there, right in front of me. And now, it was right in me. I never thought pain hurt like this.

It is really is a shame though. Because I know all is fair in love, hate, and war.

**District 10 Battler Stanson's POV**

I knew she would pull something like that. I just didn't think she would do it so quickly and so efficiently. And even as her cannon goes off, I didn't think mine would be next.

"Oh my…" I hear Bella's own gasp of pain. Next I hear the rustling as she crawls toward me. "She's dead."

I can only manage a nod. There is no use smiling at this. It is a bittersweet victory. But as long as Bella is alive, I guess it is more on the sweet side.

"We're going to die," Bella whispers through her tears of pain and sadness. I feel her hand slip into mine and she squeezes slightly.

I can't shake my head, so talking is the only option. "No, you're not going to die. Only I am." I didn't know the pain could get worse, but talking sends new waves all through out my body.

"Oh, Battler, I'm so sorry," Bella says. I feel a few of her tears as the land on my shirt and neck. I should be happy right now, she was finally caring. And in a way, I am happy. I want to die with her here.

"It isn't you fault," I whisper to her, trying to squeeze her hand to reassure her. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have tackled Melanie like that.

I feel her hand leave mine and it goes to my cheek, wiping my own tears of pain from my eyes. "No, it is my fault." I am going to protest, but she puts her finger to my lips. "It is my fault for everything. You were so nice to me throughout the whole Games and I just put you down."

"It wouldn't have been fun if you didn't resist," I joke. It was a weak attempt and just made my mental physical pain worse.

"Don't joke," Bella snaps. "This isn't a time for more games. Don't we have enough of those already?"

"And is pretending one of them?" I ask weakly.

"What?" Bella asks, her hand leaving my cheek.

"I know you are saying these things because you feel bad for me. I understand that you don't really like me," I mutter, shutting my eyes tighter so I won't be tempted to see her reaction.

"Why would you think that?" Bella asks. "I guess you could say I didn't realize until now, but I really do like you."

"I'm sorry for saying that. It is all just…"

"The Games? I know Battler, trust me I know," Bella finishes.

"We all know." I start to cough and I feel a bit of blood come up. It was almost over. Bella's hand is back on my cheek.

"I guess I should say goodbye," Bell mutters.

"We all have to at one point, kid," I say with a weak smile. This brings more tears from Bella. "I'm sorry, but it really is time."

"Bye Battler," Bella whispers.

I am about to say goodbye to her when I feel her lips on mine. It is shock, but a delightful one. This was the only thing I could have asked for before death. When she breaks away, I open my eyes to look at her face one more time. I want to remember her wherever I go. Just not with the tears on her face. I want to remember her as the strong girl she is.

"Win Bella," I whisper to her. No, that is the last thing I could ask for. The light invades my view of the world and now it really is over. Good-bye world and good-bye Bella. If I hadn't lost all my senses, I would have told you one last thing.

I didn't just like you. I loved you.

**District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

I never knew your mouth really could drop from shock until now. It hadn't occurred to me that I had been gone long enough for a battler to begin and finish. Now, I am staring at a clearing coated with blood and three bodies on the ground. Bella was crying and gasping with pain over one. It was Battler Stanson's.

"What happened?" I ask, too bewildered to think straight. I look to Bella for answers, but all I get is a sob. I should try a more gentle approach.

I go over to Bella and wrap an arm around her, which she accepts gratefully. "It was so horrible. Why does it always have to be so horrible?" Her voice quivers in different places and I notice the blood coming from a wound in her stomach.

"Bella what happened?" I ask again, this time sounding more worried than bewildered.

"He's dead Knox and it's all my fault," she cries, coughing from the pain. "I should have just told him to go with Melanie."

I have the urge to ask what happened again, but her pained look stops me. Whatever had happened, she doesn't want to talk about it.

"You realize someone is different then you thought and then they are just gone," Bella mutters, her voice sounding angrier now than sad. "I am so done with all of this. Everything about these Games is poison.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I mutter, staring hopelessly at Battler's body. Life could really be so cruel. Bella lost something she didn't know she had until it was too late. How painful it must be to have things happen that way.

"We should go," she mumbles, sniffling. She tries to stand up, but lands back down on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"You're right," I say, getting up. I reach down and help Bella to her feet only to have her fall back into my arms.

"I didn't hurt this much when I was on the ground," she says with a weak smile.

"I wouldn't think so," I say, returning the smile. "Come one then, we are wasting time." I pick Bella up, grinning at her.

"Why are we wasting time? I don't remember having anything planned for to day," she says, the color in her cheeks returning.

"You don't remember? We have a date avoiding death," I say with a toothy smile. This gets a small laugh out of Bella.

"We wouldn't want to miss that," she says, giving me a painful looking, but genuine smile. The smile drops the next second though.

"What about Livia?" Bella asks me.

"What about her?" I ask. I was slightly hoping to avoid this subject for as long as possible. It would have to come back at some point though.

"She is going to be mad that now two other of her teammates our dead. She will want to kill you," Bella reminds me.

"It wasn't my fault!" I argue.

"She won't care." Bella is right about that. Livia and I are now not on any good grounds.

"Well, I don't care," I tell Bella with a small smile. "Now that I'm thinking about, if she wants to hunt me, I hope she finds me. Because I'm going to kill her if I have the chance."

**District 12 Carsyn Bennett's POV**

The Capitol symbol envelopes the arena in light and I wait for the faces to appear. The first is the boy from 3. He must have been he first to go, just before the mini bloodbath. Next was the boy from 4. Then the girl from 5 appears my kill. The next is the boy from 9. The next two are a surprise. It is the pair from 10, Battler and Melanie. They must have died this morning. The next to show is the girl from 11. There should be one more.

It is Kit.

So many emotions flood into my mind, but I don't know what I should feel overall. Should I be angry at her killer or sad that she is gone? Or should I just move on? Until I figure it out, I will just go with the last one.

Livia is next to me. I don't remember her being there. Was she there the whole time? "I'm sorry about Kit," she says, offering me a sympathetic smile. For a split second I a fear Livia knows about Kit and me. However, the moment quickly passes. We were very discreet and Livia would be clearly angry.

"What's your next plan?" I ask, not wanting to dwell on Kit. It is best to stick to our original plan. She would have wanted that way.

"We are one off from the final eight," Livia mutters. "And there are only three of us evens. We should take any supplies we need and thin out the odds."

I nod at Livia's plan. Is there really only one more person standing in the way of the final eight? It is who it will be that is the mystery.

"You go find Regulus and I will get some basic supplies. We shouldn't need much, right?" Livia asks. I know what she means. She wants this over fast and expects me to oblige. And I think I know how to.

"Got it," I say with a smile and wrap an arm around her shoulder. I see her determined look falter. I really know what makes her squirm. "Just remember, I'm here for you babe." I place a kiss on her cheek and walk away, but not before catching the small smile on her face. Kit would be proud.

I make sure to grab a sword from the ground. It might be mine, might be one of Battler's, but who cares? Livia wants this to go quickly and she will get it.

I see Regulus standing against a tree right outside our camp. Even from the back, I can tell he was thinking about something. His character was pretty easy to read.

I approach the tree he was leaning against. "Regulus, I'm really sorry about this." Regulus only has time to turn and give me an excused glance before I stick my sword through his stomach. He collapses on to the ground once a pull the sword back out. He seemed like a nice guy. He was just too nice.

The deafening cannon boom announces his death. I can't help, but smile a triumphant smile. "Welcome to the final eight."

…

**So, the final eight have been decided. But, who cares about them, they're alive. RIP Battler, Regulus, Melanie, and Aria. They were all great characters, but unfortunately, they didn't make the cut.**

**The Final Eight:**

**D1: Emma Stewart and Leif Daniels**

**D2: Livia Drusus**

**D3: Bella Cauthen**

**D5: Knox Overstreet**

**D7: Ever Lancast and Zane Jennet**

**D12: Carsyn Bennett**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Now with the final eight decided, who would you bet on to win?**

**Reviews are better than money…okay maybe not, but they are still very amazing. Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	19. Eight Little Interviews

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I wanted to have it sooner, but I had a lot of tests this week. However, I did do well so it's not a total loss. Anyway, I am really sorry.**

**The wonderful, but very much screwed up Congeniality and Charisma (better known as Connie and Char) are back for another year of interviews! Let's see how bad they can screw up your tributes families and mentors this year. I hope you enjoy our wonderful guests!**

…

**City Circle**

If the crowd outside was getting edgy, then the backstage workers were already on the brink. Last minute prep for the final eight interview show was about to come to a close as the clock ticks away at the time.

Two figures dominate the stage area as they take there final places and the lights in the circle go almost entirely out. It's show time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer's voice booms across the circle, reining the crowd to a hushed silence. "It is that time again. Time for the Final Eight Interview Show!" The crowd erupts in a chorus of cheers and screaming. This was the third most talked about broadcast on the Capitol Channel behind the Victor Interview and the Pre-Arena Interviews.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to your favorite female host, Miss. Congeniality Summers!" The crowd bursts out in more frenzied cheers as a young woman steps on to the stage.

Dressed in the famous dusty rose gown and with her trademark gold corkscrews sitting perfectly on her shoulders, Connie made her way across the stage, blowing candy apple colored kisses to the crowd. Connie was easily one of the most beautiful women in the Capitol and she had no trouble flaunting.

"And let's give another round of applause for Mr. Charisma Winters." Female cheers dominate over the men's cheers as Char graces the stage.

With his signature black tux with the silver tie and his white fringed black hair, Char was the perfect counter-part to Connie with his more cool looks. He gave the audience a calm smile, humble compared to Connie's toothy one. Though no one would ever dare to admit it, Char was far more handsome than Caesar.

Once Char finds his seat at the round interview table, Connie takes no time to begin. "As I say every year, it is an honor to be here and it really is. You guys make our show!" The crowd gives a good-natured cheer of agreement to Connie's yearly statement.

"Same goes for me, but we could discuss this all day and that's what the morning people are for," Char jokes. The audience laughs at the Wake-up Capitol host's expense, a show known for there suck-up compliments.

"Better watch out Char or you might end up on that show," Connie says, giving Char a nudge on the shoulder before turning back to the Capitol. "Again." The Capitol laughs at her joke and Char shakes his head.

"That's enough jokes Connie. We can't all be natural stars like you," Char says with a small smile. "But of course certain briberies do go along way, I'm sure." The Capitol is a mess over that one, but Connie does not find it as funny. She shoots Char a quick scowl, but only long enough so that he could catch it.

"That's enough playing around. Let's get to what we came here for!" Connie yells over the laughter. The audience immediately hushes again and turns back to the hosts.

"Right you are Connie. Let's start, as usual, with good old District 1!"

**District One Training Floor: Connie Summers's POV**

"This is Connie Summers…" I clear my throat and stare blankly into the mirror before sighing dramatically. "Did that sound too peppy?" I ask one of my make-up artists. The yellow-skinned woman gives me a brief headshake before going back to applying my blush.

I roll my eyes under my heavy make-up. I can never get help from anyone around here. Everyone in the Capitol is so incompetent. I allow the woman to finish my blush before waving her away. I do a double check in the mirror to make sure my look is flawless.

My pale blue button down under a black blazer with matching black pants screams professional and my signature locks are as bouncy as ever. The make-up is perfect and dark enough to compliment the outfit. Yet, something was missing. My wonderful bright smile was it.

Who could blame me? It's seven in the damn morning and I haven't had a drop of coffee. Sometimes being so beautiful and successful is hard. But as long as Char is suffering with me, I'll live.

I put on my gleaming show face and walk into the District 1 sitting room. The camera crew was almost done with the lighting and interns were setting out the last of the coffee. Just as they finished, I pull one by the arm off to the side.

"If there aren't two sugar cubes and a dash of cream in my cup, you can kiss your internship good-bye," I hiss. The poor girl's altered eyes go wide before she races back to check my cup. Sometimes power does have its advantages.

"Connie, we are about ready," my camera man tells me. I nod at him and motion for everyone to get out of the shot and prepare to roll. The two District 1 mentors, Glitz and Cashmere, are in their seats and I settle into my mine. The camera man gives me the thumbs up and we are rolling.

"Starting off our first interviews here on the District 1 Training Floor, I'm Connie Summers. This year, not one, but both of the District 1 tributes are alive and quite the fan favorites. Let's see what there mentors have to say about it," I finish my rehearsed monologue and turn to the mentors. "How are you two?"

"We're great and very proud of our tributes," Cashmere says with a large, pearly white grin. She flips back her blonde curls and stares straight at the camera. I had almost forgotten how much I hated this bitch.

"So, Glitz," I start, turning away from Cashmere. "Last year you had your other daughter in the Games. What's it like having a child in the Games two years in a row?"

"I was proud of how far Mimi got last year, but I'm sure my darling Emma can take it this year," Glitz says with a calm smile. I assumed she wouldn't care much about her other daughter, Mimi.

"A lot of people have taken a liking to Emma's strategy? Was this the plan all along?" I ask, leaning down to grab my coffee mug. Like a professional, I take a long sip of coffee as Glitz contemplates my question.

"We of course planned certain angles, but my Emma is smart enough to work anything that is thrown at her," Glitz answers.

"What do you think she will do about Knox and Bella's sudden flee and her…" I don't know how to put the word "failed" nicely. "Assailants unfortunate death?"

"Aria was obviously incompetent and that was not Emma's fault. I'm sure Emma will find away to weed out the traitors," Glitz answers. I nod thoughtfully and take another sip of coffee.

"We all know Emma is a strong contender, but my tribute has just the same percent chance of winning," Cashmere says, steering the attention back to herself. I let my eyes flash with scorn for a brief second, but I swallow the hate with my coffee and turn to Cashmere.

"Yes, let's talk about Leif. He is currently number two on the favorite boys of the Games poll behind Know of course." I see Cashmere's smile slip slightly, but she was just as good at faking as I am and quickly recovers. "Did you always plan a hero image for him?"

"He is just so naturally handsome and courageous. He is a perfect fit for the hero role," Cashmere gushes, flattering her tribute to the extreme.

Having to, I nod at the comment. "It has been pointed out that he and Emma don't seem to get along. Is there any tension there?"

"Well…" Cashmere starts to say something, but Glitz jumps in.

"Of course there isn't. Our tribute don't always see eye to eye, but they are a strong pair," Glitz tells me, quite sure of herself. I can weed out the lie, but I don't question it.

"We have time for one more question about Leif. People have ranked Ever and Leif as the top Games romance. Any comments?"

"It is adorable," Cashmere says with a toothy smile. Glitz furrows her brow at the comment, but does not make another comment.

"Well, that is all the time we have here. Thank you for the interview," I say to the mentors before going to shake their hands. Then, I turn back to the camera. "Cheer and help Leif and Emma on, but for now, let's get a look at what District 2 has to say about Livia Drusus!"

**District 2 Control Room: Season Vitale's POV**

The only sound in the room is my own fingernails against the cold metal of my armrest. I have been sitting here waiting for only a few minutes, but my nerves have already got the best of me. This is not my first interview, but this is the first major interview I will have talking about my tribute. This is the last chance for sponsors and this is usually when the really rich citizens started to drop in money. As much as I hate Livia, I can't just abandon her.

So, I keep on tapping, praying it will decrease my nervousness. To make matters worse, Brutus hasn't graced the room with his presence yet. I am really counting on him. After at least twenty years of this, he should be a pro.

A sharp knock stops my tapping. "It's open," I call, hoping it was Brutus. But when the door opens and a stream of Capitol crew people come in, my hopes are dashed.

The last to make an entrance is my interviewer. I am instantly relived to see it is Char and not high-strung Connie. He comes in, trailed by a cluster of make-up artists. He looks so flawless already; I imagine the artists just want to admire him a little more.

What always surprises me about Char and Connie is how normal they appear. Sure, they are far better looking than any District person, but they barely look enhanced. Connie's curls and Char's tips couldn't be natural and they must have had some surgery to look the way they do, but they are nothing compared to some of the creations I have seen here. Maybe the Capitol can only take so much oddity.

After Char finally breaks loose of his pack, he comes right over to me, offering a hand. I gladly shake while staring into his large black eyes. The anti-social and uncaring part of me says that he is just a Capitol face. Still, someone who looks like him can even bring out my little bit of girly, even sweater vest while wearing make-up.

'I don't believe we have met, but I did meet you family," Char says with his calm smile. My bobbles up and down, but I can't get any words out. I don't know if it is stills nerves or embarrassment. My family, though nice, must have been a hassle.

"Shall we get to it then?" he asks, casually glancing around so that everything is in place.

I shake any emotion that is causing my speechlessness away and shake my head. "My fellow mentor, Brutus, is not here."

I see Char's face tighten a bit and for a second I fear he is angry at me for rejecting. Instead, he leans a bit closer to me. "Don't tell anyone, but I can't stand him. Maybe it is best if we do it without him."

My lips curl up slightly and I nod in spite of myself. At least someone agrees with me about Brutus, but I still don't think I can do it alone. It was too late now though. A lady with bright pink cheeks is clipping a microphone on me and coffee is being laid out.

I see the camera man checking his camera's battery life. By the looks of it, I have few precious minutes. I quickly make my way over to Char, who is having his microphone clipped on to his red vest.

"Char, can I ask you a favor?" Char turns to look at me, brushing off the lady adjusting him microphone.

"Of course," he says with a half smile.

"Can you avoid asking questions about Livia's personality? And me mentoring her? Is there anyway to do this without mentioning her?"

Char laughs whole-heartedly while shaking his head. "She seems like a very hard person to like, but unfortunately, this interview is about her. I'll try not to ask for your opinion of her."

"Char, we're ready," the camera man says, placing his camera on the stand. Char gives him a brief nod and looks back to me.

"Showtime," he says with a smile. I nod, but bite my lip. I wish I could bail, but there is no one else to talk about Livia. I shake out my anxiety and take my seat, quickly brushing the falling hairs out of my eyes.

The man signals Char to start and he puts on a much larger smile than the ones I have seen. "I'm Char Winters, here in the District 2 Control Room with the lovely Season Vitale, Livia's mentor and last year's victor. How are you Season?"

"Great," I say with my best and most convincing smile. I don't think I pulled if off.

"Let's talk Livia. Through out the whole length of the Games, she has been seen as one of the top contenders and in the latest polls, she has been marked as likely victor. How does she do it?" Char asks with his show smile.

"Well, she has a strong personality and she went in knowing what she wants." Which was a lot more than I can say about myself, I think.

"She sure does. What kind of angle were you going for with her?"

"I told her to be herself and I see it is working to her advantage," I tell Char, ignoring the camera.

"It sure is. What were your thoughts on her hostage plan and then the betrayal of one of her own?" I knew that question would be coming and I had come up with an answer before hand.

"Livia knew what she was doing, even with Kit's betrayal. Livia is one of those people who can work around a problem without missing a beat," I say, adding a much needed smile. I had to look like I was proud of my tribute.

"Now, Livia is great, but I think we both know what the Capitol wants to hear. Knox and Livia have shared some moments, but what about Carsyn and Livia? What is your opinion on this triangle?" I knew that question would pop up in full force too, but I had trouble coming up with a good answer.

"I'm sure Livia will know what to do when the time comes." Would I bet my life on it? Not a chance. I actually feel sorry for Knox and hope Carsyn will crash and burn. But I can't say that on camera. I still care about Storm and smashing his tribute will not make him forgive me.

"Most people support Knox and Livia, but Carsyn and Livia have had some strong responses. What is your opinion on it?" Wonderful, the very question I wanted to avoid.

I clench my teeth into a smile and force out an answer. "I prefer Knox over Carsyn, but I couldn't tell you who Livia likes more."

I really could. Livia loves the attention from Carsyn and it would always be like that in any situation. And that is why I feel bad for Know, who has some true feelings.

"That is about all the time we have. Thank you Season for the interview," Char says while going to shake my hand for the camera.

"You're welcome," I say with my smile's last leg.

"Remember to support Livia as she tries to continue her winning streak and become the true victor. Next up, District 3 and their thoughts on Bella Cauthen!"

The camera crew is gone faster than they came and Char gives me one last smile before he is gone as well. It is all show in the Capitol and I would be ashamed to be a part of it, if it were really my choice.

**District 3: Char Winters's POV**

The train rolls into the District 3 train station and my crew is automatically to their feet. I take my time, lounging in my seat a second longer. When the train's whistle blows, I am on my feet and at the door.

The doors slide open and District 3 unfolds before us. My crew covers their ears as the sound of industry pierces them. I don't bother. I just do what I always do: smile through the pain.

It is always strange parading through a District. All the people give you strange looks as you go along. I get looks from the Capitol, but those are looks of adoration. These are just looks. I couldn't blame them. We were a real sight, with everyone's abnormalities.

However, we, or at least I, have learned to ignore them and get to our destination. The mayor won't be greeting us this year. It must be hard loosing two children two years in a row. Instead, I ask the nearest person for directions and we go on our way.

The Cauthen house is much larger than many of the houses in District 3, but not quite as large as the ones in Victor's Village. As customary, I am the one to knock on the door.

A girl's head peeps out of the crack, but it immediately disappears again. I hear the scuttling of feet across a wood floor and yelling. The door open again and a middle-age woman appears. She must be Bella's mother.

"Hello, I'm Char Winters, here to do the Capitol interview," I tell her with a warm smile and offer my hand. She shakes and opens the door wider to let me and my crew in.

"We can do it in the parlor," Bella's mother instructs and the crew goes to work setting up the lighting. My prep team goes right to work, erasing any lint on my green polo and khakis. While we are doing so, the girl is back examining our work.

"Are we good?" I ask my camera man. He nods while adjusting his camera. I walk over to the girl.

"Can you tell your mom we are ready?" I ask. She nods and rushes out of the room. I hear calling and soon the woman is back with two older boys and one older girl. The younger girl takes her spot again by the door.

"My husband is still at work, but we are ready," the woman tells us. I signal for the camera man to begin rolling and we all take our seats.

"Hello, I'm Char Winters, here in the home of Bella Cauthen in District 3! How are you four?" I ask, as always.

"I'm Shila, Bella's sister," the older girl says, shaking my hand. "And these Bella's brothers, Vladdy and Benet. You've met our mother, Lila, and sister, Maddy."

I wave at the girl in the doorway, who only retreats back more. "It must have been a shock when Bella got chosen. Did you have high hopes for her?"

"Of course, we have always known she is a fighter," Benet says with a smile while Vladdy nods next to him in agreement.

"Yes, she always has known how to survive in a hard game," Shila says with smile before shooting a look at her brothers.

"Yes, we trained her ourselves," Vladdy says with a laugh in his sister's direction.

"How so?" I ask.

"She was always a tomboy. She loved playing the rougher games with us while girly girls like Shila sat inside playing dress-up," Benet says, laughing along with his brother.

"At least I taught her how to make friends," Shila argues. "That's how she got all those friends on her side."

"Speaking of allies, what do you think about her recent allies?" I ask.

"I felt bad for poor Battler, but he did save our Bella," Vladdy tells me.

"Yes, but Knox has been there for her too. I think they have a great friendship," Shila says with a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah, but is he gets her wrapped up in his drama, I will hunt him down and kill him if he wins," Vladdy says, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Well, we are almost out of time. Mrs. Cauthen, is there anything you would like to say about your daughter?" I ask, noticing how quiet she has been.

"We believe in you Bells and we know you can make it home," she says with a soft smile. Her children nod and Benet puts an arm around her shoulder.

"I have something," Maddy yells from the doorway, running into the shot. "When you get home, bring back a souvenir for me!"

The others laugh and I smile a real smile before turning back towards the camera. "That's a wrap for District 3 as of now. Make sure to support Bella Cauthen, so her little sister can get a bit of Capitol. Next up, Connie is in District 5 to learn more about tribute Knox Overstreet."

**District 5: Connie Summers's POV**

My whole ensemble is perfect with my perfect pale blue dress with a white cardigan over it and paired with black, high heel boots. What was not perfect? This District is what's not perfect.

I have been to District 5 only twice over the years I have been interviewing. I still don't know exactly what they do. I know it is something industrial by the looks of the smog hanging in the air. I place a handkerchief to my nose and exit the train.

My crew follows me as we make our way to the District 5 square. The mayor is there to meet us. I shake his hand and get right to it. "Which way to the Overstreet house?"

"Go right and up the second street. It is the third one down," the mayor tells me, pointing the direction with his hands. I nod and motion for my crew to keep walking.

I assumed Knox wasn't rich. You could see it on his face and in his body. I assumed he wasn't poor either and I guess he wasn't. His house was two stories and it did not look rundown. But, being from the Capitol, everything, but Victor's Village looks poor to me.

I knock on the door and two boys around Knox's age answer. "Are you Knox's friends?" I ask the brown haired boy.

He nods. "I'm Neil and this is Charlie." I shake Neil's hand and turn to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you," he says, kissing my hand. "You can't be any older than me. What are you doing tonight?" I drop my hand immediately and try to hide my disgust. He was cute, but District boyfriends were not in at the moment. If they were, I would prefer bringing Knox's other friend.

"Can we come in?" I ask, looking around to see if anyone else was here.

"Of course. Knox's mother and father are just setting up," Neil assures me, ushering us in. I spot a living room with food on the table. I instruct my crew to set up in there while my prep team finishes my make-up.

A woman who must be Knox's mother walks into the room with a tray of drinks. She was much better looking than I thought she would be. I wave to her and shoo my team away.

"Hi, I'm Connie," I tell the woman, shaking her hand.

"I'm Sheai and my husband Ty will be right in," she says with a smile. I nod and look to my camera man. He nods and I signal for everyone to finish.

I take a seat on a single chair while everyone else crowds on the couch. I can tell the husband is relieved I am not Char. The District girls really find him appealing.

The camera man signals me to start and I put on my smile. "I'm Connie Summers, here in District 5 with Knox's family and friends. Thank you for the interview."

"Our pleasure," Charlie says with a smirk. I desperately want to scowl at him, but I have to hold it together. So I give him a forced smile and turn towards Knox's family instead.

"Are you surprised Knox has made it this far?" I ask. I couldn't help it. District 5 rarely makes the final eight and rumor has it, he is favored to win.

"Of course we are, it's Knox," Charlie says with a laugh. "The only strength he has is…see I can't even finish that sentence."

Knox's mother glares at Charlie. "We knew he would go far. He is a very determined boy when he wants to be."

"He is a strong character and I think he can win," Ty agrees. Neil doesn't say anything, but he nods along with the parents.

"Well, he is the favored boy," I tell them. "How did you feel when he was Reaped?"

"We were, of course, scared for him, but we knew he would try to get back to us," Sheai says with a small smile.

"Now, how do you feel about the thing with Knox and Livia?" I ask.

"That girl is hot. I don't know how Knox…" Neil elbows Charlie in the rib which shuts him up.

"The girl obviously doesn't care about him. I'm glad he has finally seen that," Neil tells me. "She and Carsyn belong with each other."

"I agree. Knox had to wake-up and see that his only friend was the girl from 3. Livia wasn't worthy of my boy," Sheai says, her face looking cold and stern.

"Any last comments about Knox?" I direct the last part at Charlie, who was still rubbing the spot where Neil elbowed him.

"We believe in you Knox," Neil says to the camera.

"Make it home Knox. We miss you," Sheai says, a tear reaching her eye. Ty nod at puts an arm around his wife.

I smile at how sweet the whole scene is before turning back to the camera. "That is all the time we have here. Remember to support Knox as he tries to win. Next up, Char is in District 7 for tributes Ever Lancast and Zane Jennet!"

**District 7: Char Winters's POV**

District 7, it has been awhile since I was last here. Connie usually likes coming here, despite the wood shavings that coat the ground. In her opinion, it is the best District aside from the Career areas. But for the sake of splitting evenly, I got the District this year.

I lead my crew into the District 7 square and, as usual, the mayor and his wife are there to greet us. I shake both of their hands with a smile.

"We haven't seen you in awhile, Char," the mayor comments, returning my smile.

"Well, you know Connie. She thinks very highly of your District and what she likes, she makes sure to get." I can see that the mayor is pleased over Connie liking his District, but I can also tell his wife doesn't like Connie. Most of the mayors' wives don't like her; just like most of the tributes husbands don't like me.

"We are here for Zane and Ever. Any suggestions over which I should go to first?" I ask. After last year and starting District 2 with the Peregrine house, I want to start with the house that is more pleasant.

"I would try to get a good opinion of Zane before you get a whole string of bad ones," the mayor comments, his smile turning into a scowl.

"You can find his house down and to the right. It is the first one. The Lancast house is up and to the left, fourth house down," the mayor's wife tells me. I nod and round up my crew. I take the mayor's advice and head for Zane's house.

Zane's house is rather shabby and only one story. I brush the dust from my black button down before going to knock on the door. A younger girl answers.

"Who are you?" the little girl asks, but she was staring more at my crew than me. I'm sure she is noting the strange skin, hair, and maybe eye colors of them. Most younger siblings find it strange at first.

"Are you Zane's sister?" I ask sweetly, leaning down to eye level. The little girl looks over my face for a second before smiling.

"Yes and are you the man who is going to ask me about him?" she asks. I nod with a smile. "Good. I'm glad you are not the girl. She is too peppy."

I laugh at the girl's comment and walk into the house with my crew following closely. I notice a small living area and I indicate for them to set up there. The little girl is watch as they do so, observing each one.

"I thought the Capitol people were weird, but not that weird," she comments. A few of my crew, three being my prep team, take this in offence, but some laugh it off.

"I'm Char Winters by the way. Are you Zane's sister?" I ask the girl.

She nods. "My name is Millie and Zane is my brother. My mom is in the kitchen. I'll go tell her you're here." With that, she rushes out of the room. I watch her go before helping with the lighting.

A tired looking woman walks into the room, glancing around at the faces. She spots me and walks over. "Are you the one who will be conducting this whole thing?"

"I'm Char Winters," I introduce, extending my hand for her to shake. She just looks down at it, not bothering to shake.

"Carli, Zane's mother, but you probably already knew that. Will this take very long? I have work to do," the woman says. I now see where Zane gets his personality from. All I do is shake my head at her question and signal for the camera man to get rolling.

The prep team clips on my microphone quickly and I am on the closest chair before they can try to adjust any make-up. The camera man signals for me to go and I slip on a forced grin. "This is Char Winters here in District 7 with Carli and Millie, Zane's mother and sister. How are you two?"

"Fine," Carli mutters, examining her nails.

"Great!" Millie responds with a burst of enthusiasm. At least I know this interview will not be completely awkward.

"So Millie, how do you feel about your big brother being so far into the Games?" I ask, ignoring the mother.

"Please, I knew he would make it all along! Now all he has to do is win so we can live in a huge house in Victor Village!" Millie practically yells.

"It sounds like you really believe in your brother. Now tell me, how long has your brother been dating Ever Lancast?" I ask. The Capitol knows they are dating, but are bit confused over the whole thing since Zane rarely acts like he cares for her.

"They have been dating for two years," Millie tells me, kicking her feet against the couch frame. "She always does what I say so I like her."

I am surprised they were dating for two years before this. They seemed so distant from each other. You'd think after two years they would be pretty much in love. "Wow, two years, that's a long time. Were you surprised when they both were entered in the Games?"

"No, they both took out a lot of tessereas," Millie tells me. "She does it so that I will not get picked!"

"She must really like you," I comment, feeling even more flustered. Ever takes out tessereas just to save Zane's little sister? How crazy was their relationship?

We still have a few minutes to spare, but I decide to cut it short. "Do you have any last comments about Zane?"

"Just come home boy," the mother mumbles, picking at cuticle.

"What she said and also, you can do anything. Oh, and I love you a lot. And bring back a lot of money!" Millie exclaims.

I turn back to the camera. "That is a wrap for Zane's interview, but now we are just crossing town to interview Ever's family!"

The red light on the camera flickers off and I rocket out of my seat. "It has been great and thank you for the interview." I don't bother shaking and I walk quickly out the door.

"Bye Char!" Millie yells to me as I make my way down the house's little pathway. I wave my hand back at her, but don't turn around. I'm going to start leaving District 7 to Connie.

It doesn't take long getting to Ever's house, which wasn't as far as I thought it would be. It is larger than Zane's house, being two stories. It also looks much more inviting. I approach the door and give a small knock. The door swings open as if someone had been waiting there the whole time.

It is another younger girl, but she is older than Millie was. She looks a lot like Ever, same brown hair and brown eyes. She looks over my crew much like Millie had, but she gives a large smile.

"Hi, I'm Sunny! You must be here to interview us about Ever. Come on in. Mom told me to tell you to set up in the living room right over there. I'll go get everyone." The girl is gone faster than she had opened the door.

I lead my crew to the room Sunny told us to go to. They take no time starting the set up. My prep team starts brushing every inch of my hair and clothes to free them of shavings.

A nicer looking couple strolls in followed by Sunny and another, much older girl. I can already tell this will go better than Zane's interview. I free myself from my prep team and make my way over.

"You must be Char. I'm Raylon and this is my wife Chai and my daughter Teylor and Sunny," the man says, extending his hand.

Nice to meet you all," I say while shaking. I survey their faces and see no evidence of insanity in them. Yes, this will be far better than Zane's interview. "Shall we?"

The family takes their seats while I get my microphone. The camera man preps his camera and motions for me to sit. I do so and he begins rolling. "In a different part of District 7, I am here with the Lancast family, Raylon, Chai, Teylor, and Sunny. It is nice to meet you all."

"You too Char," Sunny squeaks, excited to be on TV. The rest of the family nod towards the camera and wait for me to ask the first question.

"Now, it must have come as a shock to have both Ever and Zane in the Games together. Did it come as any consolation that her boyfriend was in there with her?" I ask.

"It was a more of a horrible shock than I good one. I assumed he would have gotten her killed by now to be honest," Teylor says, looking angry.

"Really?" I ask.

"Zane is a horrible person and I don't care that this will affect how many sponsors he gets. He does not deserve to win," Teylor tells me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have heard Zane and Ever have dated for a long time, two years to be specific. Are they in love?" I ask.

"She's in love. He is just using her," Chai says, looking just as angry as her daughter.

Having to be unbiased, I realize I have to change the subject away from Zane bashing. I now know what the mayor meant when he said I should get good opinion of Zane first. "Ever has been getting herself into a lot of trouble in the Games, but has also been getting out. Has she always attracted trouble?"

"She is a very sweet girl and as they always say, the good die young. However, I hope that is not Ever's case," Chai says.

"I feel better knowing she has a better guy looking out for her," Teylor says, referencing Leif. Sunny nods along.

"Leif is so adorable. Maybe if they get out together, they can get married and have little half District 7, half District 1 babies!" Sunny exclaims, her face brightening at the thought.

"Leif and Ever have been getting a lot of positive feedback," I tell them. I leave out the part about people saying he is better for her than Zane.

"He seems like a great guy," Raylon agrees. Sunny's head continues to nod up and down at the mention of Leif.

"He is perfect," Sunny tells me.

"We are almost out of time, any last comments?" I ask

"Just come home baby. We really miss you and want you here with us," Chai says with a small smile.

"And bring Leif too!" Sunny adds. The others give a small laugh.

"That is all the time we have. Thank you for the interview. Remember to support Ever Lancast in the Games. Last but not least, Connie will interview Storm Loret back in the Capitol!"

**District 12 Control Room: Storm Loret's POV**

I just try to stay out of the way as a lighting crew adds the finishing touches on the Control Room. It was cramped already, but now I am starting to feel lightheaded over it. Maybe it is just me being nervous.

"Are we almost finished?" I hear Connie ask while her prep team adjusts her lipstick. She looks stunning in a deep purple scoop neck top and black dress pants. The one thing that always bothers me about her is she is just too beautiful. Unlike Mimi…

I shake out any thoughts of Mimi for right now. The last thing I need to do is break into tears right before the interview. Right now, it is all about Carsyn. Does Carsyn deserve something like that? Hell no, but it doesn't matter. I need to make him seem appealing.

I wish Peeta was here. Peeta, the boy who could make any word memorable. But it was Peeta who decided I should do this on my own. Practice that is what he called it. Practice or not, I just hope I don't screw it up. I wonder how Season did…

I can't think about Season either. That will only make my face flush red with anger. And I'm sure she is angry with me now after my tribute killed her next door neighbor. It was hardly my fault, but I think Season just needs to be mad at me for something.

I am so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I don't notice Connie approaching until she snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Are you ready?"

"Whatever," I mutters. I can tell she hated the answer, but she does a great job pretending she didn't. That is one thing to admire about hosts.

I take my seat on the red, plush chair set in front of the real chairs that belong in the room and let a pale purple skinned lady clip a microphone on to me. Let the practice begin.

Connie adjusts herself in her own seat so the light will highlight all her overly-perfect features and looks into the camera. "I'm Connie Summers here in the District 12 Control Room with Storm Loret. Not only is he Carsyn's mentor, but he is also last year's victor of the Hunger Games. What has your first year of mentoring been like?"

"It is very overwhelming, but in a good way. I am very proud of my tribute for making it to the final eight," I say with a rehearsed smile.

"Let's talk about Carsyn. He seemed like such a likeable, but two dimensional character at the beginning then he turned into this criminal mastermind. Was this always the plan?" she asks.

I want to be honest and answer no in a loud, shocked voice. I didn't even know he was capable of something like that. But I have to act like it was all one elaborate scheme to gain favor. "It was. We wanted to keep on the down low until the Games began."

"It definitely shocked the audience. And almost everyone in the Games is still fooled by him. Will he take this all the way to the end?" she asks, sitting on the edge of her seat to add suspense.

"I'm sure he will. I am very sure he will use any advantage he has to the fullest," I tell Connie, all the while clutching my seat in fear I will fall off it.

"A lot of people want to see a Knox/Carsyn battle to the death. Would you like to see it?" Connie asks.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight," I lie. I know Knox would put up an admirable fight and I actually think he would have a shot at winning. However, I think Knox would rather take out Livia than my tribute anyway.

"Are you saying Carsyn would win?" she asks.

"Well he isn't just going to let that drama queen Knox slash him to pieces," I tell her, adding a smirk for good measure.

"We are almost out of time, but is there anything else you would like to share about Carsyn?" she asks.

"Carsyn will go all the way, so look out for him," I tell the camera and audience. I reach out to shake Connie's hand and she does so before looking back at the camera.

"Remember to show your support for Carsyn. I'm Connie Summers, finishing the last interview of the year. Let's get back to the Capitol!" Connie says, adding a finger point.

"That's a wrap," the camera person says and I let my hand unclench. I make way for the crew again as they do a speedy clean-up. I watch them go without even a good-bye and I realize I shouldn't care. It is all just a game anyway. It always is.

**City Circle**

"That is a wrap for this year," Connie says. The crowd gives the usual boos of protest while the two hosts smile sympathetically. "Don't worry, we will be back next year!"

"Just remember to support your favorite in the last legs of the Games," Char says with a smile. "I know I will!" That is total lie. Char and Connie never bet on any tribute. Even if they wanted to, they probably won't be allowed to since their contracts stated they had to be unbiased.

"We will miss you all!" Connie calls, blowing more kisses into the audience. "Until next year, I'm Connie Summers."

"And I am Char Winters. Happy Hunger Games and good-night to you all," Char yells waving good-byes rather than blowing kisses. After a minute, he and Connie link arms and exit the stage.

Away from all the yelling, the two relax their face after the hours of smiling they had just been through. Connie, yet again, could not help but ask. "Do you think that did it?"

"I couldn't say for sure," Char says with a shake of his head. Connie stomps her foot on the ground and almost pulls at her hair. Almost.

"Why does it have to be so hard to take one old man's job? I mean we have more than him. We have youth, humor, and amazing looks," Connie points out.

"We don't know if we didn't do it. You know Caesar wants to retire and who are they going to pick? The morning news people? We got this," Char says with a smile. "As you said, we are young, funny, and amazingly good-looking." Char grabs two champagnes from a tray on a nearby table. "To us, soon to be the best hosts in the business."

…

**There you go. I always love writing these chapters. Those two are so zany. They might just have to take Caesar's job next time…**

**Anyway, you are off the hook in terms of cliffhanger questions. But that doesn't mean the next chapter won't have them ;)**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Since I mentioned a next time, I need name suggestions for my next story. If I choose your name, you get the District of your choice if you choose to submit a character in the new story!**

**I hope to get the next one out way sooner. Reviews fuel me. Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	20. To Kill a Mockingjay

**Very tired, but I needed to write this. Just a little heads up, the chapters do tend to get shorter as the ending grows closer. Also, I have picked the name for the new story, but I will announce it at the bottom. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

…

**District 7 Zane Jennet's POV**

"Is this what the great Emma Stewart does when she is frustrated?" I ask Emma as I watch her encompass the tent with her footprints. I only receive a low growl. Not even a look. This must be a tragedy for her.

"I just don't understand," she finally sighs, rubbing the beads of sweat off her forehead. I hold out a water bottle, but she just gives it a passing glance.

"What's not to understand? Your little assassin got assassinated. It is just one less person to have to go up against in the long run," I reassure her. Now the scowl and scornful look comes to her face.

"You are such a jackass," she mutters, kicking at the tent's floor with the heel of her boot.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing," I snap, not being able to stand her suddenly discovered morals.

"I wasn't," she snaps back, continuing to kick at nothing.

"Then charm me with what you were thinking. I guarantee it was no better than what I said or maybe it is worse," I hiss, my hands curling into fists.

Emma does not respond. Instead, she goes to lean over the map, like she does all the time. She does not stare at anything, just letting her eyes flutter to different points on it. And like that, a spark of light goes off in my head.

"How many people died yesterday?" I ask, joining Emma at the map. Emma looks up at me, slightly startled by my question. I see her eyes go up, obviously thinking up the sum total of deaths yesterday.

"I don't know, a lot," she answers, going back to the map. I can see just thinking of the death numbers scared her. It looks like someone is getting cold feet just before the real show actually begins.

"Well, if my math is correct, which it obviously is, we are at the final eight," I tell her, a grin spreading across my face and it was much needed. Emma looks up again, her face looking slightly dazed.

"Really? We are at the final eight already?" she asks, going back to count again. She seems to have come to number this time and her face takes on an element of shock. "Wow that many have died."

"Exactly," I say, my grin growing in size and viciousness. "And do you remember what happens when we reach the final eight."

Emma's eyes lose their interested spark and now look bored and slightly annoyed. "They conduct those crappy interviews about us. Who gives a…"

I start to laugh. For someone who fancies herself so smart, she sure can be on the slow side of things. "What?" she growls, narrowing her eyes to sharper look of annoyance.

"You don't remember? Well, let me fill you in then princess." I see her eyes grow even sharper and a scowl making its way to her lips. I should take it down a notch. "Remember how the president announced all the rules of this special Games?"

Emma nods, but her scowl grows a little. She doesn't like being in the dark on things like this. "Yes, he just told us about the team thing and how sponsor gifts are being enemy lines. So what?"

"At the final eight, a special gift is sent down, right. One that will destroy our enemy with one little press of a button," I tell her. I see her eyes ignite again, her energetic passion sending a smile like my own to her face.

"Bye, bye Livia," Emma says, her smile showing her perfectly white teeth that might as well be laced with poison.

"Exactly, so we need to find that gift," I finish, waiting for her to jump in my arms and bask in my brilliance. The exact opposite happens. Instead, her face looks confused again.

"But it will only take out the even team, right? Which means that we will still have Knox, Bella, Leif, and Ever to deal with," Emma says, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"No big deal," I say, waving my hand at the minor complication. They would be easy to take down. Well, maybe not Ever…

"So, what are we waiting for?" Luckily, Emma's voice interrupted my sympathetic thoughts over Ever and her awaiting death. Now is no time to finally start caring about her.

"One of us should get the gift and the other should guard the one around here," I tell Emma, already picturing my hand clamping down on the deadly weapon.

"I'm guessing you want to press the button?" Emma asks, reading me like an open book. Her hands are on her hips and her eyes have narrowed again. But they still possess that spark of determination I needed right now. "I don't care, just get it done."

"Let's get to it then," I tell her, smiling as more images of my triumph run through my brain. This will be something no one in the Capitol will miss.

"Are we in this together?" And there Emma goes complicating it again. Truthfully, I didn't care much for Emma or any girl here, but she was useful.

But I still planned to win alone. So, I nod my head at her. It is better to string her along then lose her as an ally. She write her letter to me titled Dear Agony when the time comes.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

"Regulus is dead." It was Carsyn, his eyes looking bloodshot and his face bearing a familiar frown, the frown of death.

An overwhelming wave of confusion hits me and I can't help, but let it show on my face. How could this happen when I had just seen him an hour ago? That leaves only Caryn and I to fend for the even team.

"How did it happen?" I ask him calmly, regaining a bit of my reason. It was possible for Regulus to have been killed in the last hour. The question was how.

"I don't know," Carsyn tells me with a shrug. "I was just going to find him like you told me and I found him dead on the ground. It looks like someone stabbed him with a sword."

Knox. I should have known that jerk would pull a stunt like this. No doubt he is mad about something and took it out on me. What do I see in him?

"So he is gone?" I ask. It was a stupid question, but I needed a little more reassurance. I just can't believe he was dead. And Carsyn coming by him…

Wait, the whole thing doesn't add up. How would Carsyn just come by him without hearing some kind of noise? And if he didn't hear the struggle, wouldn't have Regulus body be long gone.

Carsyn killed Regulus.

I am so tempted to scream or ask why, maybe at the same time, but my survival instincts say not to. Carsyn was my only ally at the moment. I needed the betrayer whether I wanted to have him or not. When the time comes, I will ask and maybe pay back, but not now.

"He's gone and it's a shame," Carsyn says with another overly-dramatic. Knowing his secret now, it was hard not to hear the lie. But he does lie convincingly, I'll give him back.

"It really is, isn't," I mutter. "But anyway, we have work to do. Not only are there only two of us, but we also have to take out the odd team."

I can tell Carsyn is pleased that he fooled me. It feels great to know he is the fool in this situation. "Well, what do you suggest Livia?"

"It is so simple," I tell him with a malicious smile. "We will just take them out all at once. It is like killing six mockingjays with one stone."

Carsyn looks intrigued already and he should be. "Where do we get such a lethal stone?" he asks, putting on a grin of his own.

"I think the Capitol has already provided us with one." Our smiles reflected perfectly as we watched the results of my plan play out in our own fashion.

"It really is so simple," Carsyn says with a small chuckle. I can see the gears in his mind turning. Too bad they can't turn fast enough. Whatever will kill the odds will kill him as well. People like him may be heroes by definition, but I am a hero by far higher standards.

Oh, to kill a mockingjay.

**District 5 Knox Overstreet's POV**

"Where did you get that?" I ask, glaring at Bella's new sharp ended silver shield with envy. It looked hard enough to break skulls. I make sure to mentally note that.

"Do you like it," Bella asks, showing it off like she was in some Capitol fashion show. I roll my eyes at her and try to examine the shield more carefully.

"Yes, it really brings out your eyes," I mutters, observing everything from its size to its possible weight. It was definitely a skull splitter. "Now where did you get it?"

"You think so? It was a sponsor gift. I found it in the woods while you were getting…whatever you didn't return with," Bella says, noticing my empty hands. I quickly ball them up into fists and put them behind my back.

"It might not be yours for all you know," I point out. "It could be for Leif or Ever or maybe even…"

"It has my name engraved on the inside," Bella says with a satisfied grin on her face and a small laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Nu-uh," I yell louder than I should. I circle behind Bella to get a better look of the inside and sure enough, her name was written there. "Who would send you an engraved shield?"

"A rich sponsor that likes me and has no care for you," she replies with a smirk and another mocking laugh. I hit her on the arm and roll my eyes again. "Don't make me hit you with this."

I back away immediately, though my eyes still stay on the shield. I still don't fully understand who would send this, but at leas the person sent it to Bella and not someone like Livia. Then things would get messy fast.

"We should get…" Before I can finish my sentence, a cry of pain comes from a few feet away. It was a girl's shriek, but sounded nothing like Emma or Livia. Bella seems to have the same thought because she looks at me with a nervous expression.

"Was that Ever?" she asks, bouncing on her toes like she always does when she is nervous. I nod absent-mindedly before heading off in that direction. "Knox! That might not be her!"

"Well, you can use that new shield if it isn't," I yell back to her before picking up my pace. I hear Bella's own footsteps behind me, desperate to catch up.

I break into the area where the sound came from and sure enough, Ever and Leif were there. Leif seemed to be nursing a pale-faced Ever. I survey her and see the arrow wound in her shoulder and it didn't look great.

"What happened?" Bella asks when she reaches the space next to me. Ever and Leif both look up in alarm, but seem relieved to see us.

"Ever got shot by an even trap," Leif informs us before going back to Ever. Bella goes over to sit next to Ever and I go to stand behind Leif.

"Where did you get the kit?" I ask, noting the white box next to Leif that spilled over with supplies for many different illnesses. Nothing extravagant, but good enough for Ever's wound.

"It was a sponsor gift," Leif tells me, not looking up from his desperate attempts to stop Ever's bleeding.

"Was it engraved," I mutter. Ever and Leif give me confused glances and Bella shoots me an annoyed scowl. I just cross my arms and watch Leif finish the bandaging.

"That should do for now," Leif mumbles, but his voice still sounds nervous and distant. I'm sure Ever can last a few more days, but there is still no telling how long this will last. Unless…

"I know a way we can get rid of our competition," I announce, tempted to lift my finger for dramatic affect. The other three look back up at me, surprised and confused by my proposition.

"How?" Bella asks.

"Remember how at the final eight a gift from the Capitol comes down? A gift that can take out the enemy?" I tell them. They seem to be looking back, but all three seem to recall this.

"You're suggesting we find it and use it?" Leif asks to make sure.

"Not exactly. By now, Livia and whoever is with her will be looking for it too and probably Emma. We need someone to get our own and someone to guard ours," I explain, waiting for their reactions.

"Ever and I will find our own since she can't walk very far. You guys can guard the other one," Leif tells me, seeming to like my idea. Bella seems to feel the same way, getting up from her sitting position.

"Do we start now?" Bella asks, standing next to me with her shield in hand.

"The sooner the better," I tell her. Bella nods and tightens her sheath of arrows. "Shall we go?"

Bella gives me a swift nod before taking off towards our old lines. I just hope Emma isn't there. We walk for a short while before Bella stops me.

"We can't win with them," she whispers, afraid they might still be able to hear us. She looks a bit jumpy and nervous and I don't blame her.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," I tell her. "Right now, we have bigger fish to fry. If Livia wants to take out the odd team, she will have to get there first."

…

**Done and done. This chapter was partially inspired by the most disturbing story in the world, ****The Most Dangerous Game.**** I advise you not to read, but you might have to eventually.**

**Anyway, I have picked the new title to my next story, but it was incredibly hard after all the great choices you sent in. However, with the help of my friend, I choose…****We Live as We Die, ****submitted by Tour De Force. Thank you for the incredible title and, as I promised, the tribute or tribute you submit if you choose to in my next story will get the District of your choice!**

**I do have two runner-ups, ****Dear Agony**** submitted by Lady Elena Shaw and ****Hero by Definition ****submitted by JorjaJolie. Any tribute you choose to submit will be guaranteed a spot, but it may not be with the District of your choice.**

**Thank you for all the names! Anyway, who will set off the mystery gift first? And who will die because of it?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Any thoughts on what will happen when the gifts are revealed? **

**Reviews are fabulous! Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	21. Dying for the Cause

**Here is a short, baby chapter for you to sink your teeth into. However, someone dies so I categorize it as a success. I realized something that makes me sad about this story though. I won't make it to 100,000 words like last time. I don't know why, but that makes me sad. Also, I am striving for 300 reviews! Which means these chapters should be super awesome. Sorry if they aren't, but enjoy anyway.**

…

**District 7 Ever Lancast's POV**

It has to happen.

The Capitol will not just sit around and wait for us to press the little button on the black box. I'm sure it has been set on some timer, one that will set off the bow itself when no one presses it. Yes, it will happen whether any of us want it to happen.

Then why are we waiting?

I don't dare ask Leif the question as the poor boy stares at the small device in his hands. He can probably only imagine a tiny speck of the damage it will do. His eyes, so helpless and scarred, are going over it little by little. The whole idea behind one little bow holding our fate and that fact that it is in his hands must be overwhelming.

What would I do?

Do I dare press it, not knowing what it would do? Do I not risk it and let it go off itself or, worse yet, have Livia set off her own when she overpowers Knox and Bella? And, the deeper I think it through, the more confusing the question becomes. A choice has to boil down to something, I just can't find the point.

"It is so…" Leif does not finish as he turns the thing over in his hands yet again. We have been paralyzed in confusion for what has to have been an hour. Still, nothing has occurred. But it will, it will.

"Horrorifying?" I ask, staring not at the box, but at him. He does not respond to my suggestion. His eyes and thoughts only remain on the death trap in his hands.

"What do we do?" Leif finally asks me with a defeated sigh. The time for guessing and putting off must be over now. It is time to make the decision.

"Livia and Carsyn could be going to set it off now. We have to press it first," I urge him, rolling my shoulder slightly in discomfort. It still hurts to talk above a whisper.

"Knox and Bella will take care of them," Leif insists, his voice rigid with determination. Or was it fear?

I bite down on my lip hard, drawing tiny drops of blood. I can't share my own doubt without burdening Leif more. He has already stressed enough about what the box may do or not do. Telling him I believe Livia will kill Bella and Knox will just send him over the edge. I can't lose the Leif to the Games insanity that plagues so many. And he is so close to falling.

I nod my head and draw closer to him, keeping my teeth down on my lip to prevent my worries from flowing out. "What is your guess?" I ask, having to know what he believes this thing will do.

Leif just shakes his head in a sullen manor, his eyes flickering back to the tiny, black box. "Whatever it does, it will be fun for the Capitol to watch."

The tiniest rustle in the trees around us send both or our heads flying up. The sound was too loud to be animal. It sounded like a person trying to be as stealthy as possible. Leif and I exchange one nervous glance before he places the box in my palm and draws his sword.

I was right to fear the person who emerges from the jungle. It is Zane, looking as handsome and dangerous as ever. My confliction comes back in full force as I see the two of them so near each other, both so perfect and imperfect at the same time. They both hold a piece of my heart and I wish I could take back a piece from one of them to make my heart whole. If only I could choose which one.

"What are you doing here?" Leif growls, his sword still pointed straight at Zane's heart. Zane's spear remains by his side and his smile remains on his lips.

"And here I thought we were teammates and by the looks of it, we are here for the same reason. The box is going to solve our problem, isn't it?" he asks, his eyes glancing over to me and the box in my hand. I am tempted to cover it with a fist, but I fear it will press down on the button. And that is just another problem I am conflicted about.

"You lost my respect…well, you never really had it Zane. Not only did you sleep with my District partner to gain her trust, but you also care nothing for your girlfriend who happens to be the sweetest girl in the world," Leif yells, his face growing redder by the second. I have only seen Leif this way once and I thought that was the last of it. I am thrilled and fearful at the same time. It is just more confliction.

"I can't say I respect you either, Leif. Not only do you fall in love with someone else's girlfriend, but you also betray your apparent true love, who happens to be dead," Zane points out, the smirk growing along with his ego.

"Leave Mimi out of this," Leif hisses. I see the grip on his sword increase and his knuckles grow snow white. All that color is flowing to his face, which is now a deep shade of scarlet.

"See, I knew you still harbored feeling for your dead love, who didn't even seem to care for you, did she?" Zane asks, his points drowning Leif's. My own doubts of Leif begin to rise, ones that have not surfaced in awhile. Leif did love that girl from last year, Mimi. It didn't matter that she did not return his love; he still loved her it would seem.

"I said leave her out of this," Leif warns again. I hate myself for wanting Leif to hurt Zane, but it is the thought that I will be free of him that thrills me. Then, there is the thought I will be free of his love that terrifies me. I just can't take it.

"But Leif, I'm just getting started," Zane says with a vicious laugh. "After professing your love on national television, you move on to my girlfriend, leading her on with your supposed compassion. Is that right?"

"What compassion do you contain?" Leif snarls. I watch as he takes a step closer to Zane and Zane not bothering to move an inch.

"I never said I had any compassion. I'm not the one who lies and says they do," Zane informs Leif in a disgustingly polite tone of voice.

"Go to hell Zane," Leif snaps under his breath. Zane's only response is another small laugh and a smug smile of triumph.

That is when Leif charges.

**District 3 Bella Cauthen's POV**

The blood trickles down my fingertips as I peel off the last tiny sliver of my pinkie nail. I never thought I would resort to biting my nails to relieve a bit of the stress. I guess new habits start hard in the arena. The tiny, black box was just sitting on the ground beside me, taunting me as it remains where it is. We couldn't move it if we wanted to.

The familiar sound of footsteps post-pones my biting for a second as I tilt my head up to see who it is. It turns out to be just Knox, smiling like a fool with a new knife in his hands.

"Look what I got," Knox says with a gleefully happy smile. He twirls the knife around, dropping it when he misses grasping the handle. He picks it up quickly, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Wow," I mutter, completely uninterested. "That is a really nice knife you got there. It really out does my shield." I hate insulting him like that, but waiting is taking a toll on me. People with patience like Knox really annoy me.

I see his happy smile drop to a tiny scowl. He goes to sit on a rock across from mine, staring at his new knife with scorn. I ruined the one thing he had to be happy about. However, my guilty conscience is long gone by now. In a place where you have to kill people, it's hard to feel remorse when you just dent their mood.

"No one has come?" he asks, forcing in conversation. I don't bother looking at him, fearing the trace of hatred in my eyes will show. Hating him hurts me, but I can't help it. I just can't.

"Don't you think I would be dead by now," I mutter to him.

"It doesn't compare to you being dead right now." It wasn't Knox's voice telling me this nor was it Livia's. It was Emma.

I hear Knox's sword sliding out and my own shield is in front of me. I don't bother drawing an arrow. If I have to, I will crush her head in with my sword. I see her now, looking so sinfully normal with just a single knife in her right hand and a sickly grin on her face. The strangest part of her sudden appearance is that she made it alone.

"What do you want Emma?" Knox asks. I don't hear any waver of fear in his voice, but it probably shows in his eyes because Emma's smile grows a bit.

"I came here to make sure Livia wouldn't win, but it looks like I have something better to do," she says, holding her smirk and directing it at Knox.

"It's two against one if you haven't noticed Emma," I point out, drawing her hateful gaze over to me. "We could kill you in a matter of seconds."

"I'd like to see you try," she growls. She raises her knife to a throwing position, but, noting my shield, she turns and points it at Knox. "I should start with you, I guess."

"Wonderful, we can watch you three die when we press that button." I feared Emma like anyone should, but that voice sent violent shivers down my spine. It was Livia and she wasn't alone. Carsyn stood at her side, his arms crossed in a power stance and his eyes showing genuine excitement.

"You'll be dead by the time you can even reach the box," Emma snaps, turning her weapon towards Livia. Livia does not even bother taking a step back or attempt to protect herself. She simply shrugs.

"What a cute little knife," she admires with fake sincerity. "But very worthless compared to our skills combined." She indicates herself and Carsyn, who has drawn a sword of his own. "So, you can accept you fate when we press the button or I guess you can put up a fight."

Emma only smiles her devious smile and takes a tiny step forward…then shoves Knox out into the middle. Carsyn does not hesitate to advance on Knox. Compared to Carsyn, Knox was tiny and it was sword against sword.

"Come on Emma, I think the girl would have been easier to beat," Livia comments with a high laugh. I see Knox's eyes narrow at her and I watch as he raises his blade in her direction.

The metal versus metal collisions makes a loud clang as Knox takes the final step between his and Carsyn's swords. The power sends both backwards, but Knox goes farther than Carsyn. I see Carsyn laugh as Knox regains his footing and advances again.

"I thought you put up more of a fight, you know, to impress Livia," Carsyn taunts as his blade collides with Knox's again. Knox is sent back again, but only slightly and he is right back.

"I don't want to make too much of a fool out of her bastard boyfriend," Knox growls, forcing his blade on Carsyn's harder than Carsyn had expected. This time, it is Carsyn who falls back.

"So you heard? I had a feeling Kit let you in on it. I wouldn't call it a surprise though," Carsyn says with a laugh. I look quickly to Livia, who is still taking in the scene. She looked nervous for someone. Who is the real question.

"That she would fall for a liar like you? I have to say, I am impressed you are such a good liar," Knox says, complimenting Livia in a way. He is thrown back yet again, but he seems to be coming immune to the hits.

"Well, Livia is one who like impressive men," Carsyn comments, trying his hardest to throw Knox back. "And, I mean really, look at you."

And that was it. While Carsyn laughed at his own joke, Knox took the opening. Carsyn didn't know the sword was in his stomach until he had to breathe. Knox pulls it out quickly before Carsyn could collapse on it. The cannon boom symbolizes his end and the evens last chance to win. I let out my own breath I had been holding and I hear Emma do the same.

"It is a shame," I hear Livia say. "He was an okay guy. But you know what they say, you sometimes have to take one for the team."

The three of us barely get the chance to turn around when Livia's thumb jabs down on the red button.

…

**And so the button has been pressed. You will have to wait until next time to see what it does though. **

**So, RIP Carsyn Bennett, you were a valuable player. One that trusted Livia to trust you and that is where you went wrong. Your evilness will be missed.**

**What did the button do? Will it kill all the odds all at once or will it cause strife for all of our players?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Do you have a guess on what happens when the button is pressed?**

**Countdown to the End: Three Chapters. I hope this chapter was good enough to earn a review! Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	22. Crumbling

**It's a new chapter! This is the third from the last though and I'm sorry it is so late. I am not going to bore you with a long author's note, so enjoy this chapter. Also, the beginning does not have a perspective and it is intentional.**

…

One fatal push is all the Capitol needed. One little push to create the most suspenseful, free-for-all final battler in Hunger Games history. It was just one push.

It takes one strong shake to send them toppling over. It takes one more to see it done. And just like that, the arena starts crumbling down into the darkness of fire and ice.

**District 1 Leif Daniels's POV**

It was the perfect miss. The kind that was so close to its target only to fall short at the very end. I don't know how I missed or why I missed. All I know is I missed the chance to kill Zane once and for all.

I am on the ground when the shock of my failure passes. Little by little, the before miss moments come back to me. There had been an argument over Ever and something about Mimi. I charged and then the jolt happened so fast. I was on the ground right before my sword hit. Thus, the miss occurred.

I don't get up right away. I take the time to look to either side of me. Ever is on one side, clutching her shoulder. I can see Zane on my other side, regaining his breath. The one thing I can't find is the answer to why that jolt just happened.

It had to be the button.

I look back to Ever, locking eyes with her. I don't speak; I silently ask her if she had done it. She shakes her head at me and shows me the small box still in her palm. Bella and Knox must have failed. I don't know if they are dead. I vaguely remember a cannon boom during my charge, but that was all. Did I miss two others when the whole arena seemed to fall?

I hear Zane getting to his feet and that is enough to rocket me to my own. I stare him down, trying to find a way to blame this all on him. He seems to be reading me like a book. "Don't try to pin this on me, Leif. I had nothing to do with it. Why don't you ask the girl with the box?"

I quickly look to Ever, who is sitting up now. She is still clutching her shoulders, but she ignores the pain to glare at Zane. "I didn't push the button. Livia or Carsyn must have done it."

"Well, all I know is someone is dead and something is out to get us," Zane says, ignoring Ever to glare at me. "Now I would love to kill you myself, but I don't want to stick around and see what is coming. Let's go Ever."

I should fight; die for her like I was going to. But I don't. Instead, I just slouch my shoulders in defeat and stare down. It will be too painful to watch her go. What am I going to do? Zane is right. Something will be out for us now. Ever is going to chose him.

"No." The curt, crystal clear answer brings my head back up. I turn back to look at Ever, who is on her feet and scowling at Zane.

Zane, looking both bewildered and angry, shifts his gaze to Ever. "What was that? You are not going to come with me?"

"Why would I?" Ever snaps, coming to stand next to me. "If you haven't been protecting me through this whole thing, why would you start now?"

"But we love each other. He is still hung up on his dead girlfriend. What makes you think he will protect you?" Zane hisses, his face full of disbelief.

"He's been there and you haven't. Just leave and I won't kill you myself," Ever says, crossing her arms and scowling. Like Zane, I too am now bewildered. I jest couldn't believe Ever would side with me over Zane.

"Good luck then Ever. I hope you realize he is just going to get you both killed," Zane growls, turning his back on both of us. I watch him walk away, too confused to smile in triumph.

"Oh, and Zane," Ever calls back to him. "I hope you go to hell!" I laugh in spite of the whole situation and how confused I am. Watching Zane storm off in such a huff was worth a laugh.

"I'm very confused," I admit to her once Zane is out of earshot. Ever smiles a surprisingly serene smile and looks at me for an answer. "You just left the love of your life for me."

"And?" she asks.

"And, why would you do that? You've been with that guy for two years. You just threw two years of…"

I am cut off by her lips touching mine. I am still too much in shock to feel victorious, but I enjoy the kiss all the same. When she breaks away, she looks at me with a smile. "I did throw away two years of my life. I threw away two years of my life in the day I started to date Zane. I am getting them back now."

I would feel on top of the world if it wasn't for my foot suddenly falling into nowhere.

**District 1 Emma Stewart's POV**

It all comes crumbling down. It has to at some point. Whether it is a physical or mental crumble is not important. Everything crumbles eventually. Even whole bodies of land. Even people.

And when I attack Knox from behind, I picture his own life crumbling in the palm of my hands.

We were running. Yes, we had been running. Even Livia, so sure this button would win the Games for her, was running. We were scared of collapsing along with the arena. No, not collapsing. Crumbling.

I ran for my life too. I wasn't above living. No one was above living. It was when I saw Knox in front of me that my temper flared. He was the reason I never had the upper-hand over Livia. He was the one who got my allies killed. He was the one who killed Carsyn and let Livia press the button. It was all him. My temper had reached such a heat that I was so far over.

I attacked him.

Now, having him pinned to the ground, ready to see him die, I finally feel victorious. I fumble for my knife and slip it into my hand, ready to slit his throat.

Knox is much strong than I give him credit for. Before I can get the blade to his throat, he manages to throw me off him. However, he seems to out of breath to kill me himself. It isn't a shame.

I get my grip on the knife again and lunge at him from the ground. I jam the knife down into where ever. All I find is grass. Knox had rolled over to where I had been second ago. He is smarter than I give him credit for as well. Not smart enough, though.

In my second lunge, I nail him to the ground again, but I lose my first knife in the process. I don't stress over it and I draw a new knife. In the background I can hear desperate yelling, but that doesn't compare to the pounding in my head. I am going to get this over with.

And it would have worked perfectly if something or someone didn't knock me off him.

It was Livia, her eyes clouded with determination. Her sword is not in hand, but her fist is raised and it finds a target in my nose. The pain is blinding, but I kick her off me through it.

I hear her give a sharp yelp before I take my knife to her throat. She knocks my hand before I can slice at her throat, but I do knick he forehead. A stream of blood flows into her eyes and, for once, I have the upper-hand over her. I wanted Knox to crumble, but I can get him later.

"You so have this coming," I hiss as I let my own fist come down on Livia's nose. I get a grip on my knife again and go for her neck again. I feel a knee in my stomach and, while gasping in pain, I loose my strength. I am on the ground again in two seconds flat.

"Please, you had this coming the minute you interrupted my Career meeting at the chariot rides," Livia growls. I feel a hard hit to my mouth and I can taste the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. I feel another punch, but this one barely touches me. I see my opening and I take it. I throw Livia off me, right towards the direction of the crumbling.

For the first time in my fight, I rise to my feet. Livia has done so as well while wiping the blood out of her eyes. She narrows them at me, but I see her determination thinning just like the tree line. I smile widely as the landscape behind Livia goes to hell. It will only take one push now.

I charge at her, ready to send her flying over the edge. But I misread Livia and what she was above. Apparently she is not above simply moving out of the way. It is too late to slow down and I am at the edge before I can stop myself.

The ground beneath me goes along with my feet, but I manage to get my hands on the edge. I know I only have a few precious seconds to get back up before the ground holding my hands joins the rest of the arena. I begin pulling myself back up when I see Livia peering over the edge.

"I was just going to let the arena kill you itself, but then I won't feel like I accomplished anything," Livia says with a smirk. I see her foot rise as I watch unable to stop it. Her foot slams down on my hand. I hear the crack of the ground and that of my hand.

My right hand goes before the one Livia smashes does and I have to let it go. I don't have anything to do now. I was dying with the earth the Capitol made. I don't know if it is Livia's making or not. Does it really matter when your are dying?

My whole world collapses down around me. No, not collapse. Crumble.

**District 2 Livia Drusus's POV**

I never thought I would actually kill her. But now, with my hands bearing her blood and her scream still hanging in the air, I have proven myself wrong.

I respected her, I really did. She was a strong player and I can say now that she is gone, equally matched in smarts with me. Seeing her die was almost unreal. I don't feel guilty. It is a strange feeling loosing an enemy. It is something you don't know how to feel when it is over.

I realize my undecided emotions will have to wait when I hear the earth cracking beneath me. I take off in a run, never looking back. I never learned anything from my parents, but I like to delude myself into thinking that was one thing I picked up from them. I don't look back. You never look back.

I run into no-man's land partially out of breath. I was fairly skilled runner, but running for your life has an element of urgency to it that it just knocks the wind out of you. No-man's land seems to be all that is left of the arena as I see the rest of the side in front of me fall into ruin and hear the rest from behind go with it.

I scan the faces of the remaining tributes. Zane in front of me to the right, looking ready to strike Leif and Ever on the left. To my own right, Bella and Knox stand looking at what was left of the arena.

And it now occurs to me, I am all alone.

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

I thought I had seen all the Capitol had to offer, but this was a new low. Or I guess, high if you were from the Capitol. Having almost all of the arena collapse into nothingness was horrifying to witness. It is only when the last piece has fallen that I release my grip on the chair's armrest.

The victors beside me hold different emotions. After the final eight, it is custom for the mentors to watch the finale together in the grand control room. The District mentors whose tributes have made it to the final eight sit right in front of the TVs. Meaning this year, I get the honor. Storm had been sitting up here, but he dropped to the back after Carsyn's death. I didn't realize seeing him would hurt so much.

Johanna from District 7 sits next to me on the right. She seems enraptured by the whole thing, her eyes transfixed on the screen. A mentor from District 5 sits to my right, looking worried. The one person I want to see is Glitz whose second daughter was just killed by none other than my tribute.

I meet her eyes, which hold both tears and scorn. I can't feel guilty about Emma's death since I have no control over my tribute. But I do feel bad for Glitz. Loosing two daughters must be horrible. I think of my own daughter going into that world and I feel a shiver go down my spine.

I force myself to return my gaze to the screen. I was starting to think Livia had this, which both excites me and horrifies me. Winning would mean I get major credit for bringing home a tribute my first year mentoring, but it also means I will have to live next to her.

I shake that thought out of my mind and turn to the screen that has a shot of Livia. She looks determined, but also worried. For some reason, this doesn't surprise me. I think now she finally realizes she is all alone. I actually am beginning to pity her.

That is when the first cannon of the final battle sounds.

…

**Now the arena is nothing more than a thin strip of land. Oh, and someone died. The next chapter will probably back-track a bit to see what the victors had seen.**

**RIP Emma. You were an incredibly strong player and you had a definite shot at winning. But I guess Livia is just a little bit stronger.**

**Who died? And of course, the question on everyone's mind, who will win?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: Time to place you final bet for the winner or winners. The person who answers correctly will win a spot on my next stories roster. If it happens to be that more than one person guesses correctly, I will go with the person who reviewed first.**

**24 more reviews and 2 more chapters until this story is complete. Well, just 2 more chapters. Reviews are super splendiferous. Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma **


	23. Isn't It Funny?

**Happy Gleek Day! I know it is not an "official" holiday, but I'm celebrating like it is 1985, literally. It was 80s day at my school as part of Homecoming week. I actually don't know how hard people partied in 1985, but whatever. Enjoy this new chapter which is the second to last and go watch Glee!**

…

**District 1: Leif Daniel's POV**

Isn't it funny how a series of moments can all occur at the speed of light?

Moment One: This is the beginning of my mistake. I saw Ever standing there, wide eyed and fearful. I observed the landscape around me to find there is no landscape anymore as the last of the trees go tumbling down, only a thin strip of grassy land. All I can think of is how brilliant the Capitol's plan was. This guaranteed a final battle. I was so caught up in the horrifyingly breathtaking scene that I didn't notice that was not what Ever was staring at with horror.

Moment Two: I did not witness this moment for myself, but it had to have happened. Bella and Knox enter the clearing, not sidetracked by the landscape like me.

Moment Three: This moment was all just a swift sound to me. I heard the running of footsteps, the sound of a worrying call, and a wavering shriek. This moment is the one I most regret, the one I could have acted sooner on. That is one of those funny things.

Moment Four: I couldn't have whirled around fast enough to see what was happening. An enraged Zane was sprinting to Ever, his spear ready to be thrown. I clearly remember drawing my sword.

This is the part where everything meets. A single second, a tiny move, and even a whispered sound could have altered this moment. But nothing of the sort happened. Having seen my sword drawn, Zane made a sudden turn to come charging at me. I was so positive I could finish him, so sure I could finally take him down.

Nothing ever goes as planned though.

No, my sword did not make an unfortunate miss again. No, Zane did not throw the spear into my neck first. Nothing of the sort happened. Zane just made one fatal jerk to the left. This leads me to…

Moment 5: The moment where Bella's arrow misses its mark and plunges straight into my chest.

**District 7: Ever Lancast's POV**

Isn't it funny how life can just simply rip your heart out without caring in the slightest?

I have found that people can do it too. I saw Zane charging and for a second, I couldn't bring myself to try killing him. I had hated him and loved him equally since I met him. He gave and took everything I had. The part that tipped the scale away from his favor was that he never even cared to love and hate me so perfectly. All he cared enough to do was hate.

Why did I stop myself? Why did I contemplate sparing him? I left my love for him in the dust when I chose to stay with Leif. That is when life occurs though. Life loves toying with peoples' emotions. That is why I stopped myself.

But I would give anything to wish that moment away.

If I had just taken him, tried, none of this would have happened. Zane wouldn't have left me for armed Leif. Bella wouldn't have tried to shoot down Zane. Zane wouldn't have dodged last minute. And Leif would be lying on the ground dying right now.

Life does have a way of bringing out the most violent of emotions. I didn't know I possessed these emotions. My eyes sting with anger as they connect with Bella on the opposite side of the field. How could she think she could hit Zane from that far away? My hatred for her is so fierce that I pick up Leif's fallen sword…

And embed it in Zane's neck.

Zane's cannon sounds loud and clear across the strip of land. Bella and Knox's eyes go wide at what I had just done. I don't see Livia anywhere, but I hope she is just as surprised as they are. I hope everyone in Panem is.

I just killed the first love I ever had and I don't feel a thing.

I drop the bloody sword next to Zane's body and give it one last look. I do feel a pang of something. It is not guilt, love, mourning, sadness, or longing. It is just more rushing hatred. Someone should have done that to him a long time ago.

I finish my last look before running to Leif. I know he is still alive, but the paleness of his skin tells me he will be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Hi," I whisper, the first of what will be many tears welling up in my eyes. I don't smile, but I don't give him an unfortunate look. He deserves more than looks of pity and sadness. He deserves to be comforted.

"Hi," he sputters, a tiny line of blood running down his chin. It takes my all not to burst into tears over this, but I hold it in.

"You're going to be fine," I tell him, but my expression is becoming more somber with every moan or cough of pain Leif utters. It took just one arrow to do this to him.

"I know I am dying Ever. You can cry if you want." And crying is just what I do. Even in death he can predict what I am thinking. "Don't feel sorry for me. This was not your fault. Who died?"

I sum up any pride I have left and say in a proud voice, "Zane did. I killed him myself." My short burst of pride fades to nothing as quickly as it had come and I am back to holding in sobs. It helps a little that Leif smiles. I had wanted to see him smile one last time.

"I knew you could. Just don't kill Bella. She was aiming for Zane," Leif says in an almost inaudible voice. I nod along, knowing what he is saying is true. I can't blame Bella for what Zane did.

"I just wish you…"

"There is no use wishing for things that won't come true," Leif tells me, even in death knowing more than me. "Anyway, I got everything I could wish for when you chose me over Zane. Everything else just doesn't matter to me anymore."

"I can think of something," I whisper. I didn't know I had anymore courage, but I find my last bit and kiss Leif one last time.

The cannon goes off just as I pull away.

"Leif, I am so sorry…"

Life can rip your heart out in more ways than one. Now I have two of the ways happen to me. The first was when Leif died right in front of me. The second happens right now when Livia drives her sword into my chest.

"No, I'm really sorry. It is just how you play the game," Livia whispers, her tone sounding actually pitiful for once. But I won't be pitying her when she dies whether it is in here or outside in the arena's afterlife of hell.

I guess you can call it poetic or romantic, me dying with my head on my greatest romance's shoulder. But there is nothing poetic or romantic about death. As Leif had said, everything after love just doesn't matter.

**District 3: Bella Cauthen's POV**

Isn't it funny how accidents happen?

One second you aim to kill someone who has done so much wrong and the next second you kill someone who can only be described as a hero. I committed the worst accident someone can make today.

Murder.

I didn't even tell Knox my plan for the arena. It was something I couldn't say. I wasn't going to play the Capitol's game of cat and mouse. I refused to kill the mouse, but I also refused to be chased by the cat. But today I succumbed to kill.

Did I think it was for the greater good? The greater good of what? Did I think killing Zane would solve Ever and Leif's problems? Or did I do it so that I would have less competition to win?

Whatever I had did it for; I did it for that reason. The only thing that matters is that an accident happened. I am directly responsible for the murder of three people.

If I hadn't tried to shoot Zane, Leif wouldn't have been killed instead. Then Ever wouldn't have killed Zane and gone to mourn over Leif. And if she hadn't gone to mourn over Leif, Livia wouldn't have killed her. Yes, I killed three people.

I feel Knox's hand on my shoulder and I am too tired to shrug it off. I never knew you could feel such strong pain without it being physical. I had grown up in a house where physical pain happened on a daily basis. Yet, not once was there a person who hurt because of something someone said or did. It never occurred to me how sheltered I really was from mental pain.

Mental pain hurts more than physical.

I allow myself one tear, but I made sure it is not a tear for me. I shed a tear for Leif and Ever, another pair of tributes who could have loved, but lost instead.

I absent-mindedly wipe the tear from my eye and focus on the real task at hand: ending this Game. It was now only Knox, Livia, and me. Either one or two tributes can win. It will not be Livia. I look at her, wiping the blood off her sword, and feel instantly disgusted. Her death could be considered as being for the greater good.

She finishes polishing her sword and turns to look at us, Knox in particular. She smiles that malicious smile of hers and begins to walk towards us. "I think it is time this thing finally comes to end, don't you?"

I open my mouth to retort, but Knox beats me to it. "It sure is. I can't say I will cry when you're gone Livia." His hand is gone from my shoulder and is on his sword instead, taking it out for what will probably be the last time.

"I think I can honestly say the same goes for you darling," she calls out in a mocking tone, taking her time getting across the field. It is now that I realize what this will come down to and I bet the Capitol is on the edge of their seats.

"So, are we going to end it?" Knox asks. His eyes are on her and nothing else. It was always meant to happen this way and I can see that now.

"I don't know, Knox, are we?" Livia asks, her smile slanting up even more. Knox's face remains unchanged, totally emotionless.

Knox takes a single step forward, accepting the challenge. "You know we are Livia." The swords are ready for the final clash and the distant is gone.

This will be a final showdown the audience will never forget.

…

**Excuse me while I go cry my eyes out. I can't believe I had to kill Ever and Leif. However, since I did have to, I hope I did them romantic justice. Oh, and Zane died. I would pity him if I wasn't too busy crying over Leif and Ever. I will miss you two love birds.**

**It is down to Knox, Bella, and Livia. Who will win in the final showdown between Livia and Knox?**

**Capitol Question of the Day: What moment in the Games was the most shocking to you?**

**A million brownie points will be awarded to anyone who watches Glee! Countdown to the End: One chapter and 11 reviews. Who wants to be my 400****th**** reviewer? Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


	24. Epilogue: Nowadays

**It's official, this is the last chapter of Behind Enemy Lines. Excuse me while I go cry again. Since I have some important stuff for the large, bottom author's note, I want to express my thanks to all of you here. This story is nothing without all of you. Enjoy this last chapter and thanks for reading!**

…

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

He has a lot of anger, I decide. I know it is all because of me and now it will all be taking out on me. I have a feeling about why he is angry, but as our swords clash for the first time, I know not to ask. He has a lot of anger and I might die if that anger grows.

"Do you do it a lot Livia?" Knox asks, his voice deeper than I have ever heard it. Our swords clash a few more times before I answer.

"Do what?" I ask, making sure my voice hides any fear. He may think he knows me, but I am not losing this because of fear.

"Go from one guy to the other." My hunch is right. Someone, namely Kit, must have tipped Knox off about Carsyn.

"I think you must know the answer," I hiss. I have heard the rumors. People had been talking about my sleeping around. Like it matters, they are all dead now. I think Knox just wants to hear me admit it, but I am not giving him the satisfaction.

"I hope it was worth it," Knox growls. "He is going to be the last guy you ever tricked." Knox accompanies his sentence with a particularly hard blow that sends me flying back slightly. I feel the flash of fear in my eyes, but I cover it up by narrowing then at Knox.

"You're still alive aren't you?" I ask viciously before charging at him, sword pointed for his heart. He steps out of the way last minute, but my shoulder still collides with his, sending us both sprawling to the ground. It is now that I see how dangerously close we are to the edge.

I roll off of Knox before he has a chance to kick me off. I am on my feet in record time only to find Knox is as well. Our swords meet half way again, but this time, I push us closer to the edge. The only way to finish this is to send him over.

"I heard death only hurts a lot," I sneer at Knox. I push forward, sending him back even farther. The edge is only a few steps away.

"You should know, what with all the people you have killed," Knox snaps. He must have realized what I was trying to do and pushes his sword on mine harder this time. I fall back again, landing hard on the ground. I roll out of Knox's path, which unfortunately sends me closer to the edge.

"No more that you have," I retort after getting up off the ground. We are at it again, drawing closer to the edge with each step.

"However, it has been you who has indirectly caused most of the deaths in this arena," Knox argues back.

"I was only playing the game," I yell. A shot of adrenaline courses through my veins and I manage to send Knox back again.

Only, he some how uses this to his advantage. It isn't really a feint he uses, more of an accidental, but deceptive move. Knox begins to fall back, before snapping back forward last minute. I feel the hit to my side just as I try to step out of the way.

The hit sends me over the side.

I do what any logical person would do in this situation and find something grab. My hands try desperately to find something to grip. Just when I see my last window of opportunity closing, something finds my hand. That something is Knox.

His hand is on mine and I can see his face over the edge. For a brief second, I think he just wants to drop me himself. But the panic in his eyes tells me different.

"Knox, help." The voice sounded so alien, unlike my own. I am desperate, dangling over the edge like a rag doll. Knox is the only one who can save me now. I see his eyes conflicting over what to do and the fear strikes me again. Would he really just let me drop?

"Livia…" he begins in a small voice. He doesn't continue though as I see he still can't decide what to do. After everything I put him through, I don't think I can blame him. I just don't want to die.

"Knox." It is my last cry for help. I know nothing I say now will help anything. I can't find a way to bring this back to harm him. He can only harm me now.

"I am so sorry," he whispers.

The hand is gone and I feel the darkness rushing over. I can see all the faces of those I crossed or killed. Some look innocent, some look scornful. I was the enemy in these Games. And as I come to that conclusion, I let myself fall into the grave of fire and ice I made for myself.

**District 12 Victor Storm Loret's POV**

Winning isn't everything, but losing is always nothing. And that is because that is what you get when you lose, nothing. Everyday, though, I see victors who have not lost, but yet, they have. Sometimes I believe they have lost more than the losers have.

I wish Season didn't get up when she did. I would be dead and I would never have had to deal with this mess. Sure, Elena would be alive, but then she could go through all the tragedy of after arena life. She deserves it.

But I didn't lose. I am still here, drowning in a typical victor's despair. I have a daughter I didn't even know, a dead love of my life, a detached family life, and emotions normal teenagers shouldn't have to feel so strongly. It is all because of one thing.

I'm Storm Loret and I won the 76th Hunger Games. I'm here to tell you winning isn't everything. It actually isn't worth a whole lot.

**District 5 Victor Knox Overstreet's POV**

Nowadays, thing are different. People come up down the backstage area and stop to stare, some of the bold ones even wave. But, that is not what seems so different to me.

People always said people like me, romantics, saw the world differently. We usually only see the love and life in everything. I can't remember if I saw the world like that, but I know that is not how I see it now.

Now, the world is tainted. I don't see what is to love or celebrate anymore. Everything around me seems to be brimming over with hatefulness. Everything from a person to a colorful flower holds some underlying message of scorn for me. No part of the world is beautiful to me anymore and it is all because of the Games.

I knew killing her would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I can still see the betrayed look on her face when I whispered sorry. I remember that same look as it turned into fear. The scream is still fresh in my ears. If I was so romantic, why would I do that?

Maybe I was romantic, back when I had something to love. I still have a family back in District 5, but things won't be the same with them now. I'm sure the girls will want more to do with me, maybe even that girl I used to stare at for hours, but I don't think I'll want any part of that. The Hunger Games took away what ever love I possessed. I don't feel hate in place of it, just emptiness.

Nowadays, things are and will be different. I fear this more than any Livia, Emma, Carsyn, Kit, Zane, or anyone else who played the game. But, just like the Games, I will have no choice, but to face this fear. That is just another part of my newly tainted world.

"Thinking?" The voice doesn't startle me like random noises behind should now. I know who it is and I assumed she would show up sooner or later.

"You can say that," I mutter. I turn around to face Bella. I can't bring myself to smile at her. Something tells me I won't be smiling a lot anymore. Her face is also somber which clashes with her spring green colored dress sprinkled with white dust. The dress would be something worth smiling about if you had not just left a place where killing was the number one objective.

"I wish you could just stop," Bella says with a frown. Normally, that would be something I would laugh at. I know I won't be laughing anymore though. What is there to laugh about anyway? "I can't stop thinking of everyone that had to die for us to get here. All those thoughts are just so unrealistic when thought out, but I know they happened."

"I know what you mean. All I can think about is everyone's faces when they saw they were going to die," I say, my face turning grimmer as her face comes up again in my mind. It just wouldn't go away.

"All I can see is Battler, dying in my arms. People shouldn't have to deal with that. I can only feel guilt about it even when I know it was not my fault," Bella tells me. "Can you only think about Livia?"

I cringe at the name. It is one I never want to hear again. How one little name can bring up such conflicted emotions, I don't know. Hearing the name is just something I can't bear anymore. "I still see and hear her, but I guess she didn't die that long ago."

"Would you bring that back if you could? All of them, not just the ones who did good or the ones you want," Bella asks, her eyes starting to well up with tears. I know I should try to steer this conversation in another direction, but I know also that she will want me to answer her question.

I don't want to think about the logical or morals behind my answer. I just want to decide. "No."

"No?" Bella asks, looking bewildered by my answer. I assume she has thought this more through than I have and must have answered yes. But I decided and my answer is no.

"We are all monsters in our own way thanks to the Games. We all deserved to die because the Capitol made us worthy to die. That is how the Games work. There is not one person who went into the arena thinking they would just lose. And it isn't our fault, no one just wants to die with out a fight," I explain.

"So, we deserved to die too?" she asks, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, we aren't better than the rest of them. But we didn't die, because by Capitol standards we really are better than the rest of them. We might as well make the most of that," I finish, hoping she sees where I am coming from. "I think it is almost time for the interviews.

"You're wrong," Bella mutters, shaking her head. "And if you are right, then you are just like all the people that died. You are just another monster made by the Capitol. I thought you would be one to stay yourself when this was all over."

"How do you think I would stay the same? How could anyone stay the same?" I don't mean to yell, but her accusation hits a nerve. "We watched people die. We watched corruption. We watch lies and deceit. Why would you ever think we could stay the same?"

"Fine, I thought you might change. I just never thought you would end up like this." She turns her back to me, walking back over to her riser. I know we would have to act somewhat friendly when we are up on the stage, but I think Bella can act.

"If you think you didn't change, Bella, you're wrong too," I mutter. "Nowadays, we have to be different or we die a worse death than the rest of them."

**District 2 Victor Season Vitale's POV**

So, another Hunger Games has come and gone. I feel like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I am not the current victor anymore. Now, maybe my life will slow down a little. It is a long-shot, but I wish it could happen.

I take my seat with the other victors at City Circle, this time in the instructed District 2 spot. The crowd is already rowdy and impatient. They always want to see their victors.

I can still remember last year. How my mind was ringing with screaming, real and not real. I remember Storm being there and looking back, that was all that matters. It should be all that matters now, but I don't have Storm anymore. I lost him through lies that should have been done after our Games. I guess I brought more than I thought back from my Games.

I try not to bite down on my finger nails as I wait for the show to start. It won't be as painful as last years, but it's still a video depicting children's blood spilling. It might also be something to do with Livia.

I have to pity her, just like I pity all the children who died. They should never have to die. Livia was a monster, but you could tell she still had feelings, just very few of them. Livia was my tribute and I never did wish death upon her. If she had won, I probably would have since I would have to be living next to her. But with that scenario, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I never did wish she would die while she was in there. That would make me the monster.

Amidst my thinking, Storm takes his seat. I can't take my eyes off him even if he hasn't bothered to look in my direction since our fight. Yet, I couldn't call this missing him. I just wanted him to acknowledge my existents, show me he still cares.

My wish seems to come true when his eyes lock on to mine. There are so much raw feelings behind them it is almost hard to see into them. It is like I am behind enemy lines with no where to go. I am lost in all his fears, dreams, guilt, and everything. It feels like a dream as I can almost see the small light of care in his eyes….

And just like that, he looks away.

The weight of reality comes crashing down on my shoulders at that moment. The reality of everything, not just the state of our friendship. The reality that my life will never be the same and I have been living an alternate reality. Things after the Hunger Games were never made to be happy times. I just made happy times to cover up all my pain. And the pain starts now.

I feel like my life has been like that all my life. I have been living inside a world of my own that I made as perfect as I wanted to. It helped I had a rich family and good friends to add on to my fantasy world. I now know what Vigilance really meant that night on the roof. I trapped myself away and with one look Storm tore my protective wall down. As my world crumbles apart, I don't feel confused as strange as that seems. I have seen worlds of pain that I blocked away. I only really have one question in all of this.

How can we live while everything around us dies?

…

**There you go. Congratulation Bella and Knox, our newest victors. I'm sorry Livia, you were definitely the smartest, but Knox bested you.**

**Now your last Capitol Question or the Day is a series of question I would love for you to answer. This is a comparison of my two stories.**

**Best Romance: Mimi and Storm or Battler and Bella?**

**Best Love Triangle: Emmis, Cami, and Eris or Leif, Ever, and Zane?**

**Best Capitol Interference: Dead Tribute Zombies or the Arena Collapsing?**

**Best Villain: Elena Lovitz or Livia Drusus?**

**Best Victors: Season and Storm or Bella and Knox?**

**Best Overall Characters: The 76****th**** or BEL?**

**Best Overall Plot: The 76****th**** or BEL?**

**Best Overall Writing: The 76****th**** or BEL?**

**Best Overall Story: The 76****th**** Hunger Games or Behind Enemy Lines?**

**Please if you can, answer the question or at least the last four. I want to use one of the stories as a reference for my next one, but I have to decide which one.**

**My next story, We Live As We Die, will be out tonight at the latest. There will be a short chapter first before the entry form. In the mean time, get your tributes ready, think of arena ideas, suggest submitting to others, and so on. The next story will be my best, I am determined. Good Luck on submitting and I hope I can fit all your tributes! Also, I was thinking about making a forum for this story. Thoughts?**

**Review this story for what will probably be your last time. Peace, Love, Carpe Diem, and All That Jazz.**

**-Emma**


End file.
